Encuentros Nocturnos
by Dolce and Acide
Summary: Traducción de Late Night Encounters, de kyla713. El solitario residente de urgencias, Edward Cullen, se pone en línea una noche para liberar un poco de tensión. Nunca imaginó encontrar lo que le esperaba. U/A, posiblemente OoC.
1. The Unknown

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **kyla713** y tenemos toda su autorización para traducirla.

* * *

><p><strong>The Unknown<br>**(El Desconocido)

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Finalmente en casa. Había elegido mi profesión para salvar vidas, y a cambio, se sentía como si estuviera sacrificando mi salud. Ser el jefe de la Sala de Emergencias no era fácil, nunca era lo que parecía, pero ese día en particular parecía de locos. Rodeado por internos que no parecían tener edad suficiente ni para haber salido del bachillerato, las enfermeras que hacían intentos nada sutiles por coquetear conmigo, y en la cima de todo, mi mejor amigo, Emmett, jodiéndome con que necesitaba salir y tener sexo. Él y yo habíamos sido amigos desde que yo era un interno y él estaba trabajando en la escuela de medicina como asistente. Eventualmente, él dejó la escuela de medicina y conservó el trabajo, y nosotros habíamos trabajado varios años juntos en Emergencias. Y yo había soportado todos esos años que él me molestara sobre mi mediocre vida sexual.

Para ser honesto, no podía estar totalmente en desacuerdo con él. La última vez que tuve sexo fue con Tanya seis meses antes de que la relación se esfumara, al igual que todo lo demás. Pero eso no había sido extremadamente gratificante; era muy rutinario y poco aventurero. Más allá de eso, era difícil encontrar a una mujer que tolerara las largas horas y lo difícil que era localizarme durante la noche, así que me había dado por vencido. Pero también me escapaba de los encuentros espontáneos. Necesitaba una conexión con una mujer, y por eso, Emmett me llamaba blando.

Me recosté de nuevo en mi sofá, disfrutando la sensación de finalmente recostarme en algún lugar que no fuera mi carro, y recargando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo delantero de mi uniforme para tomar mis cigarrillos, oí como se arrugaba un trozo de papel y caía a mi lado. Lo levanté y lo abrí, viendo inmediatamente la letra de Emmett y gimiendo.

_Ed, enserio, hombre. Estás demasiado tenso últimamente. Si no vas a venir con los chicos, al menos prueba con __**esto**__. Quizás te relaje un poco._

Eché un rápido vistazo a la nota, donde estaba escrita la dirección de un sitio web de cibersexo y la dejé caer rápidamente, quedando al lado del sillón. _Maldición, Emmett,_ gemí internamente, tirando mi paquete de cigarros en la mesa y optando mejor por una ducha.

Cuando más me duchaba, traté de concentrarme en los chorros calientes de agua que relajaban mi cuello. Pero pensamientos sobre ese bendito papel seguían rondando por mi mente, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba duro. ¿Estaba realmente _así_ de desesperado?

_Han sido seis meses,_ cantó mi voz interior. _Incluso tu colección de porno se está quedando solitaria._

Mi colección de porno. Cortesía de Emmett, por supuesto. Sabía que tenía que liberarme, pero el porno simplemente no iba a hacerlo. Incluso en ese momento, parado bajo la ducha, bastante duro y tratando de llenar mi mente con imágenes de una húmeda y gimiente mujer, mientras me masturbaba, traté de encontrar alivio... pero no llegaba. Gemí de frustración y quité mi mano de mi palpitante polla, tratando de pensar en algo nada sexual que pudiera evocar. Fútbol… Mamá... La mamá de Emmett … _mierda_, dirección equivocada. La señora McCarty estaba buena, y hasta donde sabía, yo _no_ debería de estar pensando de esa forma de la mamá de mi amigo. Me rendí y seguí bañándome para recuperarme de ésto.

Cuando por fin terminé de bañarme y agarré la Corona de la cocina, el arrugado pedazo de papel llamó mi atención cuando iba a checar mi correo. No _estoy tan _ desesperado, me dije a mí mismo mientras agarraba mis cigarros y me sentaba en la silla de piel de mi escritorio. Abrí mi e-mail y encendí un cigarrillo, y luego comencé a ahogarme con la primera calada mientras leía el primer mensaje.

_Asunto: Aumenta tu virilidad_.

_Tenla gritando toda la noche._

Maldito filtro de spam fallando de nuevo. Exactamente lo que _no_ necesitaba tener en mi mente ahora. Estaba teniendo suficientes problemas con lo que tenía, como si necesitara otro doloroso recuerdo de esa presencia.

"Que mierda," gruñí, dejando mi cigarro en el cenicero y caminando hasta el sofá antes de que cambiara de opinión. Agarré la bola de papel y regresé a mi escritorio, aplanando el papel antes de escribir la dirección.

"Voy a matarte, Emmett," murmuré antes de apretar 'enter'.

_Encuentra pareja para el sex chat, webcam sex, phone sex. ¡Hoy regístrate gratis!_

"Mierda, no puedo creer que estoy hacienda ésto," me dije a mí mismo mientras arrastraba el cursor al link de '¡Regístrate ahora!', y empecé a llenarlo con mi información.

_Elige un nickname_

Ah, diablos.

_Bueno, esas enfermeras e internas siempre comentan tus ojos,_ esa voz interna estaba hablando mucho para mi gusto.

"Docojiverde," lo leí en voz alta mientras lo escribía, y di click para comprobar disponibilidad. Y, naturalmente, ya estaba tomado… mierda.

Leí la lista de sugerencias y finalmente me decidí por una fácil de recordar. Como si estuviera planeando hacer esto de nuevo _alguna vez_; era únicamente para alejar a Emmett de mi culo. _Grneyeddoc1981._

Escribí la contraseña y apreté el botón de enviar, oficialmente me había convertido en uno de _esos_ chicos; recorriendo la red para encontrar un coño cuando no había ninguno a nivel local. Empecé mi búsqueda entre la lista de mujeres, la mayoría de ellas buscando sólo charlar. Pero algunas de ellas entraban en detalles más explícitos. _Masturbación mutual por la webcam me prende. Mírame meterme un consolador de 9 pulgadas por…._

Siguiente.

Okay, eso era algo que definitivamente quería evitar. Quizás debería ser más específico, incluso si se elimina mañana.

_HBS _**(1)** _de 28 años, experimentando en algo nuevo. Escritor de ficción que doma leones en su tiempo libre. Aspirante a horticultor, _el más votado por inducir ovulaciones espontáneas por el uso de su lengua_._

Tontería completamente ridícula, obviamente. ¿De verdad quién creería toda esa basura? Y entonces, una ventana de chat apareció en la esquina de mi pantalla. _BellaNova._ Interesante.

_BellaNova: Hola._

Tomé una profunda respiración y llevé mis manos al teclado de nuevo. _Aquí vamos._

_Grneyeddoc1981: hola_

_BellaNova: vi tu perfil. Agradable… ¿Nuevo en ésto también?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿es obvio?_

_BellaNova: haha he estado aquí por unas pocas horas, y tú acabas de aparecer._

_Grneyeddoc1981: tú dijiste 'también', ¿Así que tú también lo eres?_

_BellaNova: seee… de verdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad estoy caliente esta noche._

Mis ojos se ensancharon ante su atrevimiento. Pero entonces, rodé mis ojos. _Por qué otra razón alguien estaría en este sitio, idiota_.

_BellaNova: ¿Estás?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: yo también_

_BellaNova: así que, doctor… ¿Asumo que realmente eres un doctor?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: quizás…_

_BellaNova: bromeas…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Sí, soy doctor. ¿Por qué?_

_BellaNova: me gusta el uniforme… fácil acceso. ¿Qué quieres que haga para ti ahora mismo?_

Bueno, esa era una pregunta intencionada. ¿Qué quería que me hiciera? Mirando hacia mi erección que empezaba a notarse a través de mis pantalones, sólo se me vino una cosa a la mente.

_Grneyeddoc1981: quiero tu hermosa boca en mi polla _

_¡Bendita mierda!_ ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Nunca les hablé a las mujeres de esa manera, _nunca_; por no hablar de un desconocido. Me mantuve mirando la pantalla, esperando que ella se desconectara.

_BellaNova: Sácala para mí_

Sentí cómo mi polla se contraía cuando vi esas palabras, y cómo crecía increíblemente. _Quizás, esto no era una total mala idea después de todo._ Levanté mis caderas para bajar mis bóxers, liberando mi erección.

_BellaNova: ¿Está afuera?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: sí_

_BellaNova: ¿Tienes algo de lubricante?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: sí_

_BellaNova: quiero que pongas algo en tu mano por mí…_

Rápidamente agarré el lubricante que estaba al lado de mi cama y regresé al escritorio. No podía creer cuán excitado estaba por una mujer sin rostro, quien estaba haciendo que me pusiera más caliente que cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiera estado físicamente. Desenrosqué la tapa y puse un poco en mi mano.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ok_

_BellaNova: ahora encierra tu polla en tu mano y deslízala muy lentamente por mí_

Hice lo que ella me dijo, empuñando mi mano, colocando la punta en el borde de mi mano y lentamente deslizando mi pene en el espacio reducido. Era el cielo, y casi me venía en ese momento. El pensamiento de que se trataba de una mujer que me había enseñado otra manera de darme placer, era totalmente erótico.

_Grneyeddoc1981: joder sí…_

De alguna manera, me las arreglé para escribir con una mano, revelando la nueva situación encontrada.

_BellaNova: ¿Te gusta mi boca en tu polla, Doctor Ojos Verdes?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: mmmm sí…_

_BellaNova: estoy tan jodidamente húmeda ahora mismo_

_Grneyeddoc1981: siéntete… dime cuán húmeda estás realmente_

_BellaNova: mis panties están empapadas, doctor… ¿Qué me prescribe?_

Sonreí con satisfacción. _Así que, estaba en el juego de roles,_ sentí que mi polla palpitaba ante tal pensamiento, y me acaricié un par de veces más antes de responder.

_Grneyeddoc1981: quítatelas… ahora…_

_BellaNova: como el doctor desee…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: pon tus dedos dentro de ti, dime cuán húmeda estás para mi miembro_

_BellaNova: mmmm tan caliente y tan húmeda…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: quiero dos dedos ahí… mi polla es gruesa, te extendería…_

Dejé de escribir por un momento y me concentré en mi mano trabajando en mi miembro. Cerré mis ojos e imagine unos húmedos y cálidos labios alrededor de mí, mamándomelo. Nunca me había masturbado de tal manera que estuviera tan cerca de venirme tan rápido. Para ese momento, su apariencia física no era importante; ella era una fantasía, lo que yo quería.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Se siente bien?_

_BellaNova: Tan bien… Necesito tanto tu polla dentro de mí…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: no aún… métete tus propios dedos…_

_BellaNova: mmmmmm tan cerca. Por favor…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ahora detente… saca tus dedos_

_BellaNova: por favor… necesito venirme…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: pellizca tu clítoris_

Vi el cursor parpadeando e la pantalla, esperando por su respuesta, y estaba a punto de escribir algo cuando su mensaje llegó.

_BellaNova: Dios… por favor… tómame…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Qué tan cerca estás ahora?_

_BellaNova: muy cerca_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Bien…no te toques hasta que yo lo diga…_

_BellaNova: Joder… déjame venirme, dr…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: mierda, tu boca en mi polla se siente tan bien... palpitando con tanta fuerza_

_BellaNova: por favor no me provoques…_

Empecé a pasar más rápidamente mi mano sobre mi miembro, deslizando mi pulgar en círculos sobre la punta. Estaba tan cerca, encontraba difícil escribir con una mano. Pero tampoco quería parar. Algo acerca de una mujer que no podía ver, escuchar o tocar estaba llevándome al borde del éxtasis. Nunca volvería a burlarme de un sitio de cibersexo de nuevo. Se estaba volviendo una de las experiencias más eróticas en toda mi vida.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Aún quieres mi pene dentro de ti?_

_BellaNova: por favor… jódeme duro… estoy tan mojada y lista para ti_

_Grneyeddoc1981: desliza tus dedos dentro de ti de nuevo e imagina que es mi larga y gruesa polla_

_BellaNova: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh joder, dr_

_Grneyeddoc1981: más profundo… se siente tan bien… más adentro_

_BellaNova: más… diablos, dime más por favor_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Cerca?_

_BellaNova: sí_

_Grneyeddoc1981: detente_

_BellaNova: no… Dios, por favor, no…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Qué tanto lo quieres?_

_BellaNova: más que cualquier cosa…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: chupa mi miembro de nuevo… pruébate a ti misma alrededor de mí_

_BellaNova: mmmmm_

_Grneyeddoc1981: dime cómo sabe_

_BellaNova: como el cielo…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: quiero mi polla de regreso dentro de ti_

_BellaNova: tómame… ahora…_

Hizo que casi me viniera. Empecé a empujar mis caderas hacia mis manos, haciéndolas pasar por toda la longitud de mi miembro.

_Grneyeddoc1981: me voy a venir…_

_BellaNova: yo también_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¡Ahora!_

_BellaNova:¡Joder!_

Mi longitud comenzó a palpitar en mi mano y solté un gemido mientras me venía fuertemente, más que cualquier otra vez que pudiera recordar. Me sentí mareado y sentí cómo mis caderas tenían voluntad propia mientras mi clímax se aligeraba, similar a algo más que un orgasmo. Cuando finalmente se calmó, me apoyé en la silla, jadeando fuertemente. Alguien acababa de hacer que me viniera con palabras… sólo palabras. Sin conexión ni física ni emocional. Simples palabras. Y me dio algo que nunca había creído que existiera, y me hizo darme cuenta de una fantasía de la que no sabía.

Cuando finalmente recuperé mi compostura, me levanté para coger una toalla, cuando escuché que mi computadora sonaba de nuevo. Rápidamente cogí la toalla de detrás de la puerta del baño y regresé a ver. Ella me había mandado un mensaje de nuevo.

_BellaNova: mierda… ¿Estás ahí?_

Con la toalla en una mano, limpiando mi silla y la otra respondiendo.

_Grneyeddoc1981: sí. Sólo… wow._

_BellaNova: me vine tan jodidamente fuerte. Estuviste increíble._

Mis cejas se levantaron mientras me ponía de nuevo los bóxers y me sentaba. Ella seguía siendo increíble, incluso después del acto, y eso era sorprendentemente sexy.

_Grneyeddoc1981: También yo. Eres sorprendente. Diría que podríamos ir por la segunda ronda, pero tengo que estar de regreso en el hospital en seis horas._

_BellaNova: que pena. Podría hacerlo toda la noche. ¿A qué hora sales?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: 6… Tiempo de Chicago… 18 horas a partir de ahora_

_BellaNova: ¿Quieres que volvamos a encontrarnos? Estoy en LA, así que ¿A las 9 de tu hora?_

Reflexioné eso por un momento. ¿Realmente quería hacer un hábito de esto? _Dos veces difícilmente es un 'hábito'_, me recordó mi voz interna. _Y después de seis meses, una vez más, realmente no afectaría._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Estaré aquí_

_BellaNova: Así que yo… estaré esperando. Será agradable y húmedo, esperar por ti_

_Grneyeddoc1981: mmm haré que te vengas aún más fuerte_

_BellaNova: ¿Lo prometes?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Lo garantizo_

_BellaNova: ohhhhhh… buenas noches, Doc_

_Grneyeddoc1981: buenas noches, Bella…_

Cerré la pantalla de la charla y salí del sitio, pero no hice un movimiento inmediato para ir a la cama. Encendí otro cigarrillo, girando sobre el eje de mi silla, perdido en mis pensamientos. Había tenido la más espectacular experiencia sexual de mi vida con una extraña. Nunca me había sentido más satisfecho que en ese momento. La manera en que hablaba, la manera en que _yo_ hablé… y lo disfruté. Fluía en mí con tanta naturalidad, como si lo hubiera hecho siempre; cuando, antes de esta noche, no podía hablar de ese modo ni para salvar mi vida. Quizás era porque ella no estaba justo enfrente de mí, mirando directo a mi cara. Podía ser tan libre y abierto en la computadora, lo que no podía ser en la vida real. Era vigorizante.

Apagué mi cigarro y apagué la luz de la sala de estar, caminando rápidamente hacia mi habitación y durmiéndome rápidamente. Antes de que supiera, mi alarma estaba apagada y tenía que levantarme de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no me sentía agotado, como usualmente pasaba. Me sentía relajado y descansado. Quizás estos encuentros nocturnos eran algo bueno. Mientras me aseaba y rasuraba para el trabajo, hice una nota mental sobre agradecer a Emmett cuando lo viera.

Mientras caminaba en la Sala de Emergencias, inmediatamente vi a Emmett y su mandíbula se abrió. Rápidamente me siguió hacia la sala de doctores. "¡Has follado! ¿Fue la dulzura de Admisión? _Oh,_ ¿Es esa Jessica, no? _Bien,_ hombre."

"No… no… y no," respondí mientras me quitaba la chaqueta para colgarla y sacaba mi bata blanca, olvidando inmediatamente la idea de agradecerle. "Así que, ¿mañana ocupada hasta ahora?"

"Oh, diablos, no, Doc. Vas a soltar la sopa," Emmett contestó, agitando su cabeza y apoyándose en la mesa del centro de la sala.

"Bueno, parece que _alguien _ dejó una nota de papel en la camisa de mi uniforme ayer, que se me _ocurrió _ encontrar ayer en la noche cuando sacaba mis cigarros," contesté, lanzándole una mirada mientras cogía mi estetoscopio del armario.

"¡Santa Mierda! ¿En realidad _fuiste_ a ese sitio? Pensé que lo ignorarías como todo lo demás. Tipo, estoy impresionado. ¡El niño se ha convertido en un _hombre_!" Emmett anunció con voz bulliciosa.

"Tacto, Emmett. Con cuidado," gruñí cuando cerré la puerta del locker. "Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito hacer mis rondas."

Caminé rápidamente y me dirigí al tablón, viendo que por una vez la Sala de Emergencias del University of Chicago Medical Center no estaba tan atestada como yo esperaba. No sólo le daría una oportunidad a Emmett para interrogarme sobre anoche, sino que también significaba que las próximas doce horas iba a estar arrastrándome hasta que pudiera ir a casa y conectarme de nuevo. No podía creer que estaba esperando más de masturbarme frente a una computadora. No porque mi vida sexual fuera espectacular anteriormente – lejos de eso. Y ciertamente nada alucinante como había sido la noche anterior. Tenía que hacerlo de nuevo; para asegurarme de que no era una casualidad, una cosa de una sola vez.

"Vamos, ¿Cómo era ella? ¿La viste?" Emmett comenzó de nuevo detrás de mí, mientras yo tomaba una tabla.

Rodé mis ojos y agité mi cabeza, negándome a mirarlo.

"No voy a discutir esto ahora, Emmett," contesté con voz desinteresada, mientras miraba sobre la tabla. "_Estamos _ en el trabajo, por si no lo has notado. Tengo que ver a los pacientes, y esa mujer de ahí necesita ser llevada abajo a radiología."

Soltó un bufido mientras estampaba la tabla contra su pecho y lo dejaba atrás, yendo hacia una de las salas de exámenes. Necesitaba iniciar mi día con la menor cantidad posible de pensamientos sobre la mujer que había sacudido mis cimientos la noche anterior.

Pensé seriamente que el fin del día nunca llegaría, hasta que tres horas antes de que mi turno acabara, la Sala de Emergencias fue invadida debido a una carambola de seis coches. Fuimos afortunados al no tener ninguna lesión que amenazara vidas, pero algunas necesitaban bastante tratamiento. Así que para cuando por fin salí, tarde por una hora, a las siete, realmente necesitaba una ducha y un trago.

Y estaba sentado en mi escritorio, negándome a varias charlas… esperando a _ella_.

8:55

8:56

8:57

_El tiempo es una cosa muy cruel_.

8:58

8:59

9:00

Dejé escapar un suspiro mientras agitaba mi cabeza. Le daría unos cuantos minutos. Quizás surgió un imprevisto o se quedó atascada en el tráfico.

9:05

_¿Por qué me siento como un patético perdedor, sentado aquí, esperando a una mujer que ni siquiera conozco?_

9:15

Terminé mi cerveza y apagué mi cigarrillo, apagando mi lámpara de escritorio. Ella no se presentaría. Y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar ahí, llegó un familiar sonido.

_BellaNova: ¿Estás ahí?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sil<strong>_  
><em>

**(1) **HBS: Hombre Blanco Soltero

Así es. Es nuestro nuevo proyecto. Esperamos aplausos y tomatazos (?) :P

**Dolce**&Acide


	2. The Unexpected

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **kyla713**, y la traducción es nuestra y hoy se la dedico a **Mrs. Pepper** (:

* * *

><p><strong>The Unexpected<br>**_(El Inesperado)_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Wow, ese fue un increíble y extremadamente poderoso sueño. De verdad necesitaba salir más a menudo, si el mejor sexo que había tenido fue en un sueño. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando de la intensidad… y mi espalda estaba rígida.

_¿Por qué mi espalda está rígida?_

Abrí los ojos un poquito, los apreté y los cerré de nuevo, como si el ofensivo sol de la mañana les hubiera disparado y golpeara a mi palpitante cabeza. ¿Cuántos shots de gelatina me había tomado anoche?

_Demasiados, aparentemente. __Y ahora, tengo que levantarme y prepararme para entrar a clases…_

Y eso hice. Mis ojos se abrieron y me senté, o mejor dicho, me senté _más_. Estaba en la silla de mi computadora con el monitor aún encendido. Pero mientras mis ojos trataron de enfocarse en el reloj de la esquina, algo más captó mi atención. Había una desconocida sala de charlas en la mitad de mi pantalla, y mis ojos se abrieron aún más mientras mis manos subieron y cubrieron mi boca.

_Grneyeddoc1981: mmm te haré venir incluso más fuerte._

_BellaNova: ¿lo prometes?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: lo garantizo._

_¿Qué diablos es esto?_ Me incliné hacia delante ligeramente en mi silla para pararme, y mis ojos se abrieron más mientras bajaba la vista hacia mi regazo. A excepción de mi ligera blusa, estaba completamente desnuda. Me levanté rápidamente para correr a mi habitación y ponerme pantalones. No había manera de que yo hubiera hecho lo que estaba pensando. ¡Yo _no_ hago esas cosas! Apenas incluso podía decir la palabra 'sexo' sin reírme y ruborizarme furiosamente. No habría podido hablar con un completo extraño sobre ven… org… clit… _esa _clase de cosas.

_7:34 am_, el reloj de la esquina de mi pantalla decía. Mi primera clase no era sino hasta las diez; podía tranquilamente preparar mi café, tomar una ducha y apartar cualquier pensamiento de lo que _no había _ pasado anoche. Sería como si nada de eso hubiera pasado o eso trataría de convencerme a mí misma.

No obstante, mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina, mi morbosa curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí y fui de regreso a la computadora con café en mano. Tal vez no había sido tan malo como pensaba. ¿La gente hace este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo, cierto? _Sí, si su nombre no fuera Bella Swan_. Cerré mis ojos y tomé una profunda respiración antes de empezar a recorrer hacia la parte de arriba de la conversación. Jadeé audiblemente mientras llegaba a la cima y empecé a leer. No nada más la había _iniciado_, pero…

_BellaNova: sí… estoy bieeeeeeeeen caliente esta noche._

Mi cabeza cayó fuerte en el escritorio. _Esta persona debe pensar que soy una verdadera pervertida o algo. No vuelvo a beber absolutamente nada otra vez._

Pero, una vez más, mis ojos regresaron a la pantalla. Esta no era yo; no había forma de que hubiera sido yo.

"¿Me gustan las _batas_?" Exclamé en voz alta, golpeando mi mano sobre mi boca. ¿Y él siguió _hablando_ conmigo? Bueno, aparentemente, él no tenía problema conmigo siendo una pervertida, ya que él también lo era. Solo un pervertido, solitario y/o feo hombre iría a esos sitios cuando estaban desesperados por un trozo de culo. Y conociendo mi suerte, él era todo lo anterior. Y aún así, ¿yo era mejor? Evidentemente, no solo había ido a este sitio anoche, sino que hablé con un completo extraño sobre cuán caliente estaba. ¡Y además le di instrucciones de cómo masturbarse! Bajé mi cabeza y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, sintiendo el rubor esparcirse por mis mejillas por la idea.

Pero no podía dejar de leer; y aún peor, me estaba encendiendo. Sentí una palpitación entre mis piernas mientras leía las cosas indecentes en la pantalla. Y me estaba mojando.

Llevé mi mano hacia abajo, entre mis piernas, y empecé lentamente a acariciarme a través de mis pantalones mientras leía. Entre más me provocaba él, más caliente me ponía. _¿Esto fue lo que sentí anoche?_

'_Pon tus dedos dentro de ti, dime qué tan mojada estás realmente por mi polla_', leí y sin pensarlo por un segundo, deslicé mi mano dentro de mis pantalones. Dejé salir un leve gemido mientras mis dedos recorrían a través de mi suave piel y deslicé uno hacia dentro. Ciertamente, esto no era extraño para mí, ya que no tenía un novio desde que entré al primer año de universidad. Y, enfrentémoslo, una mujer tiene necesidades. Pero nunca me había sentido tan mojada, y solamente _leyendo_ palabras en una pantalla.

_Fóllate a ti misma con tus dedos…_

Mis ojos revolotearon hacia el reloj en la parte de abajo de la pantalla otra vez. Todavía tenía una hora antes de que necesitara ducharme y salir por la puerta.

"Oh, qué diablos," murmuré para mí y levanté mis caderas para deslizar mis pantalones por mis piernas. Las separé lentamente y recorrí mi mano por mi abdomen, casi brincando de mi asiento por la sensación de mi piel cuando alcancé mi clítoris. Realmente _estaba_ jodidamente caliente. Solté un suave gemido mientras mi mano rozó más la ultrasensible piel y lentamente metí dos dedos dentro de mí. Mi espalda se arqueó levemente por las sensaciones que atravesaron por mi cuerpo. Jamás había llevado tan lejos la masturbación, pero no podía decir que no me gustaba. Abrí mis ojos para mirar la pantalla y miré las palabras otra vez, y empecé a hacer lo que me decían. Cada embestida de mi mano enviaba una sacudida por mi cuerpo, mientras mi palma rozaba mi clítoris rápidamente hasta que mi cabeza empezó a iluminarse por el acelerón que me estaba dando. Estaba tan cerca de mi liberación, cuando leí la siguiente oración en la pantalla.

_Ahora, detente… saca tus dedos._

_¡Oh, no!_ Esto era tortuoso. Estaba temblando literalmente por la excitación y necesitaba mi liberación terriblemente. Hice lo que el hombre misterioso dijo, y saqué mis dedos, mis paredes protestaron por mantenerlos dentro.

"Joder," maldije suavemente, cerrando mis ojos para retomar un poco de compostura. _Esto es insano, ¿por qué permitiría que alguien más me dijera qué hacer con mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué le hice caso, de todas formas?_ Pero, aparentemente, eso pasó anoche. Ni siquiera me inclinaba por lo erótico, a pesar de que Rosalie trató de meter esos libros por mi garganta. Ella alegó que mi falta de acción en los últimos años era poco menos que vergonzoso, y necesitaba aumentar mi imaginación un poco —ya que no veía el gran problema cuando se trataba de sexo. Seguro, se sentía bien a veces, pero hay más en la vida que sexo, a pesar de lo que cree Rosalie. La universidad no se trata solo de sexo, alcohol y fiestas.

Sin embargo, el extraño sin cara, sin voz —nada más que el usuario de Grneyeddoc1981 de pronto me estaba haciendo cosas que ningún otro hombre había hecho. Y ahora, estaba rogando mentalmente por la misma cosa que anoche. Necesitaba… venirme.

…_pellizca tu clítoris_.

¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Así como estaba de sensible y acalorada? Sin embargo, lo hice y casi vuelo de mi silla. Aparentemente, él no había sido el único a quien le habían enseñado algunas cosas sobre liberarse a sí mismo. Se sentía tan increíble y eso solamente sirvió para aumentar mi deseo por liberarme. _¿Quién es este hombre, y qué diablos está haciendo en una sala de charlas si sabe cómo funciona el cuerpo de una mujer como lo está haciendo? Se necesitan más hombres como éste en el mundo real_. Sus provocaciones continuaron, y mis caderas se retorcieron involuntariamente en mi silla, y cuando le rogué en la pantalla, me encontré a mí misma repitiendo las palabras.

"Por favor, fóllame duro."

Estaba de verdad aliviada cuando me dijo que deslizara mis dedos de vuelta, dentro de mí, e imaginara que era él. Cerré mis ojos, y por un momento, lo hice. Ni siquiera quería abrirlos y ver lo que había escrito después, pero lo hice. Cuando vi que me decía que me detuviera de nuevo, no pude hacerlo. Estaba tan cerca y necesitaba mi liberación. Así que, ignoré el resto y cerré mis ojos, continuando en frotar mi palma contra mi clítoris hasta que me corrí.

Mi cabeza se alzó una vez que se calmó. ¿Así que _eso_ fue? ¿_Eso_ fue lo que me volvió una estúpida y acepté verlo nuevamente, como me di cuenta mientras leía lo de abajo?

… _¿quieres que nos veamos de nuevo? Estoy en L.A., así que, ¿a las 9 de tu horario?_

No había manera de que _eso_ fuera a pasar. ¡No podía creer el idiota que había hecho con eso! Los tragos de gelatina estaban _completamente_ fuera de mi alcance de ahora en adelante. Y con eso, apagué el monitor y me dirigí a la ducha, maldiciéndome a mí misma todo el camino. Podía simplemente olvidar que sucedió, y nadie más tendría que saberlo.

Excepto yo… y, bueno, _él_, pensé mientras mordisqueaba mi pluma con los dientes en la clase de Psicología dos horas después, viendo a nada en particular. No era capaz de alejar mi mente del hombre sin cara del cual no sabía absolutamente nada. Además de que había estado conmigo en línea anoche, masturbándose con mis desvaríos de borracha y sacando de mí lo que jamás hubiera hecho sobria.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Una voz me sacó de mi asombro y miré hacia el profesor, removiendo instantáneamente la pluma de mis dientes y agaché mi cabeza completamente hacia el examen. El resto del día continuó de la misma manera con mis pensamientos y contemplaciones. ¿Qué pasaría si lo volviera a _hacer_? ¿Tendría otro orgasmo que me dejaría en paz y me iría a dormir? ¿Lo haría de nuevo, incluso sin el alcohol? Lo dudaba. Ahí estaba el por qué _no_ lo haría de nuevo.

_¿Verdad?_ Pensé para mí misma en la sala de lectura de mi clase de Historia Medieval, una hora después, mirando hacia mi Blackberry. Encontré el sitio en donde había estado anoche, y tecleé en la pantalla en nombre que había estado obsesionando mis pensamientos todo el día. _Grneyeddoc1981_. Miré alrededor inocentemente mientras la pantalla se cargaba, sosteniéndolo contra la parte de enfrente de mi playera para evitar que alguien lo viera. Cuando miré nuevamente, empecé a leer su perfil. Veintiocho, no _tan_ mal. _¿Escritor de ficción que doma leones en su tiempo libre? _El bufido que resonó en mi intento por evitar reírme ante lo absurdo de eso llamó la atención no solo de los estudiantes que estaban alrededor, sino también del profesor. Mordí mi labio, avergonzada, y dejé mi teléfono cara abajo en mi regazo, inclinándome para aparentar que seguía tomando notas.

Después de esa clase, decidí ir a casa por el resto del día. Estaba por demás distraída por este hombre misterioso, quien _no_ debería tener impacto en mi vida, para nada, pero aún así, estaba consumiendo mis pensamientos por hoy. _Solo olvídalo, Bella. ¿Es la Universidad, cierto? __Todo mundo hace cosas locas en la Universidad y no lo piensan dos veces._ Pero entonces, ¿por qué esto me molestaba tanto?

Decidí sacármelo del sistema y llegar a un Starbucks de camino a casa, y entonces tirarme a un largo baño caliente de burbujas después de cenar. Y, por supuesto, olvidarme_ completamente_ de Grneyeddoc1981, olvidar por completo lo que pasó la noche anterior y obligarme a mí misma a hacerlo.

_Tal vez _debería_ salir esta noche y reunirme con las chicas. Esa sería una distracción decente._

Pero, tan pronto estuve rodeada por la espuma con esencia de vainilla, sintiéndola entre mis dedos y dejándola volar, no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en las palabras que leí esta mañana. La manera en que sentí mi cuerpo, el nudo en la boca de mi estómago que sentí en ese entonces.

Una vez que salí de la tina y finalmente enrollé mi bata de baño a mí alrededor, caminé hacia el cuarto delantero y traté de ignorar la presencia dominante de la máquina en el rincón de la sala. Pero casi podía sentir las vibraciones del suave zumbido que emitía, arrastrándome hacia él.

_¡No!_ Me regañé a mí misma y continúe mi camino hacia la cocina para prepararme una taza de té.

Sentándome en mi sofá y tomando sorbos de la caliente bebida, tomé el control remoto y navegué por los canales, preguntándome por qué esta noche, de todas las noches, no había absolutamente _nada_ en la televisión.

_Porque la mayoría de las personas tienen planes el viernes por la noche, como citas y salidas y diversión. No se sientan por ahí reflexionando sobre un doctor pervertido en un despreciable sitio porque está solitario_, mi monólogo interno empezó de nuevo, y lo maldije.

Y _no_ estaba solitaria… estaba involuntariamente en soledad. No era la extrovertida y jovial persona que era Alice, ni tampoco la auto-suficiente y franca persona que era Rose. Era solamente… Bella. Plana, ordinaria, y poco interesante Bella. Y estaba completamente a gusto con eso. _Porque mira qué pasó cuando me salí de mi zona de confort. Me emborraché y me masturbé ante una pantalla de computadora_. La misma pantalla de computadora que podía sentir detrás de mí, señalándome.

Le eché un vistazo al convertidor del cable y vi la hora. _6:48 pm._ El mero pensamiento de ir hacia allá y sentarme en la misma silla empezaba a picotear mi curiosidad otra vez, a pesar de mi decisión de ignorarlo por completo. ¿Estará él en línea siquiera? ¿Estará esperando por mí, o ya estaría listo para encontrar a alguien más para obtener sus placeres? ¿Anoche fue una casualidad, resultado del alcohol… o posiblemente podría repetirse?

_¿Recuerdas lo que la curiosidad le hizo al gato, Bella?_

Dejé salir un gruñido frustrado, empujándome a mí misma fuera del sillón y llevándome hacia el escritorio. Mirar no lastimaría a nadie, y si él estaba ahí, podía simplemente cerrar sesión. Mientras me sentaba y encendía el monitor, mis ojos se enfocaron solamente en la pantalla de conversación que parecía ser diez veces más grande de lo que en realidad era. Y mientras leía a través de las últimas líneas nuevamente, sentí regresar el calor en mi rostro y el nudo en el estómago. Le di clic a la 'x' en la esquina para cerrarla; no podía hacerlo. No era para nada yo, ¿así que para qué incluso pretender que lo era?

_Porque eres 'curiosa', ¿recuerdas?_

¿Por qué mi subconsciente se burlaba de mí? Mi mano se posó en el ratón, mi dedo medio deslizaba distraídamente arriba y abajo el botón de desplazamiento; no había manera de que lo hiciera.

No era una mojigata; había tenido mi buena cantidad de novios en preparatoria, pero esto era completamente diferente. Él era un extraño; aunque un extraño que pudo moldear mi cuerpo con palabras mejor que cualquier otro hombre con el que había tenido contacto físico, pero seguía siendo un extraño. _Debería solamente apagar mi monitor otra vez e irme a la cama temprano._

_6:55_

Cinco minutos para tomar una decisión.

"Esto es tan estúpido," murmuré para mí misma, tomando una profunda respiración y dando clic a la liga de inicio de sesión. "¡Mierda! ¿Cuál carajo es mi nombre de usuario y contraseña?"

_Esto es lo que obtienes por hacer decisiones estúpidas como dejar a Alice y Rose que te arrastren a fiestas de Universidad, en donde te embriagaste, regresaste a casa y te uniste a un sitio de charlas sexuales._

Esa voz interna de verdad me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

"Nombre de usuario olvidado," murmuré mientras daba clic a la liga, y palmeé mi frente. "¡Duh, Bella! Checa tu correo electrónico."

Abrí mi correo y efectivamente, como si fuera un letrero de neón ardiendo desde mi pantalla: ahí estaba.

"_Asunto: Tu información para inicio de sesión"._

_Nombre de usuario: BellaNova_

_Contraseña: …_

"¿Bigcocks4me?"**(1)** Exclamé, brincando fuera de mi silla y casi tirando mi té. "¡No, no, no, NO!"

Di un paso atrás de mi escritorio, paseándome de un lado a otro por la sala. _¿En qué diablos estaba pensando anoche?_ No estaba _tan _desesperada por acostarme… o lo que sea que _eso_ pueda considerarse. Mordiendo la punta de mi pulgar, le di unas cuantas miradas hacia la pantalla cada vez que pasaba y el reloj en la esquina se iba haciendo exorbitantemente más grande cada minuto que pasaba hasta que finalmente se leyó…

_7:00_

¿Debería o no? No era como si este tipo supiera quién era yo, o que él pudiera siquiera estar ahí en primer lugar. Por todo lo que sabía, él estaba en el mismo estado en el que yo estaba anoche y ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

¿No lastimaba a nadie echar un vistazo y ver si estaba ahí, cierto? Me senté de nuevo en el borde de mi silla y tecleé mi información, dudando por un momento sobre el botón de 'enviar' antes de darle clic finalmente. Mientras la página se cargaba, mi pecho se contrajo nerviosamente. Y efectivamente, una ventana en la parte de abajo de la pantalla confirmó lo que había estado esperando y temiendo al mismo tiempo…

_Grneyeddoc1981 está en línea_

Chillando ligeramente, cerré la página nuevamente antes de que pudiera enviarle la misma notificación a él. Puse mis codos en el escritorio, tallando mis manos por mi cara hasta mi cabello. El solo hecho de ver su nombre de usuario envió una oleada de calor por mi cuerpo y encendió el palpitar entre mis piernas; recordando las palabras de esta mañana. Las mismas palabras que me habían estado torturando todo el día, a pesar de que me habían dado un alivio mediocre, en el mejor de los casos. Obviamente, podía tener una charla sucia, ya que anoche había sucedido. ¿Pero podía hacerlo estando sobria?

_7:10_

¿Qué diablos estaba esperando? Como mínimo, le debía una explicación, que con quien había hablado no había sido yo para nada. Y estaba esa parte de mí que casi quería estar en línea, para ver si podía ser lo que sea que fue anoche, o si sería una repetición de esta mañana. En cualquier caso, debería solamente apagar mi computadora y borrar mi cuenta a la primera oportunidad. ¿Pero, y si realmente fue _así_ de fantástico?

_Entre más esperes, va a ser menos probable que él esté ahí. Si es que él no se ha ido ya. _

_7:12_

_Se ha ido; debió hacerlo_._ O al menos, encontrado a otra mujer cachonda. ¿Por qué podría cualquier hombre esperar que alguien que nunca ha visto, ni conocido…corresponderle?_ No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido cuando había probablemente miles de mujeres desesperadas por ahí, listas y dispuestas, o cuando él podía masturbarse con algo de pornografía.

_7:14_

"Carajo," gruñí, y abrí la página nuevamente e inicié sesión antes de que pudiera arrepentirme. Si él estaba ahí, genial. Si no, ¿no me perdía de nada, verdad? Tranquilamente podia darme placer yo misma antes de irme a dormir; me las había arreglado bastante bien por mi cuenta después de todo. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras la notificación apareció en la parte de debajo de la pantalla otra vez; _él está aquí._

_¿Qué debo decir? ¿Cómo se empiezan estas cosas? __'Hola, tú, debes de estar cachondo también, así que ¿nos liberamos mutuamente?'_ Un millón de posibilidades corrieron por mi mente en el instante que pasó, hasta que llevé mis dedos a las teclas y empecé a escribir.

_BellaNova: ¿Estás ahí?_

La ansiedad que sentía en la boca del estómago empezó a formarse, me sentí repentinamente nerviosa de que no estuviera. Me había rendido tratando de averiguar por qué me sentía de esta manera, o por qué me importaba que el desconocido hubiera esperado, y decidí ir con ello. Mis ojos parpadeaban sobre la pantalla, sin rumbo, hasta que finalmente vino el tono de alerta.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Hola. Estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a venir._

Mordí mi labio y golpeé mis dedos suavemente por las teclas, pensando en mi siguiente oración. _Esto no debería ser complicado, Bella. Solo déjate ir y escribe lo primero que se te venga a la mente,_ pensé para mí misma y tomé una profunda respiración. Pero nada vino a mi mente, y estaba empezando seriamente en arrepentirme de iniciar sesión, cuando la alerta sonó de nuevo.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Estás ahí?_

Golpeé mi frente con mi mano. Joder, estoy bloqueada; y, _por supuesto_, él lo notaría. No le tomaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no era la cachonda, chica de boca sucia con la que había charlado anoche, y seguiría con su vida. Y eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte. Estaba excitada y en verdad necesitaba liberarme. Tenía que pensar en algo ingenioso e inteligente, algo que al menos se pareciera a lo de anoche.

_BellaNova: Sí, lo siento. Estaba… atada ;)_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Mmm harás que valga la pena la espera. He estado esperando por esto todo el día._

"¡Mierda!" Dije, poniendo mis manos en mi cara y gruñendo. Él ha estado ansiando todo el día que esto sea una repetición de anoche, y ni siquiera sabía qué persona era sin el alcohol. Y con _muchísimo_ de eso. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ese tipo de expectativas? "Nunca lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas."

Después de mi breve charla mental, empecé a escribir otra vez.

"Yo también. ¿Sigue en pie..?" Me detuve y retrocedí antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, y mentalmente me regañé por ser una jodida gallina. Estaba haciendo todo esto más difícil de lo que necesitaba ser; solamente eran palabras en una pantalla, ¿verada? "¡Solo hazlo!"

_BellaNova: Yo también. ¿Sigue en pie tu promesa?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo. Quiero escucharte gritar por todo el camino hasta Chicago._

Me sorprendí de encontrar mis caderas meciéndose inconscientemente en mi silla en respuesta a sus palabras. De hecho, quería esto más de lo que pensé que fuera posible. Podía sentir mi cuerpo respondiéndole y era desconcertante, enviaba un escalofrío de excitación a través de mí, y nunca había sentido eso antes.

_BellaNova: Esto es todo en lo que he pensado._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Joder. No sabes lo duro que me pone eso._

Mis ojos se cerraron y gemí suavemente, sintiendo el calor corriendo desde mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho hasta llegar finalmente a mi estómago. Si alguien se hubiera parado frente a mí a decirme eso, hubiera pensado que era un completo pervertido y probablemente lo habría golpeado y me hubiera ido de ahí. Aún así, ver las palabras escritas en la pantalla era más fascinante de lo que había experimentado esa mañana. De hecho, ver 'Grneyeddoc1981 está escribiendo' al final de la pantalla, añadía otra faceta a la ya completa experiencia para mí. Y quería más.

_BellaNova: Cuéntame._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Desearía poder mostrártelo. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, abierta de piernas enfrente de mí, con tu hermoso y rosado coño, húmedo y listo para mí._

_Santa. Mierda._ Estaba empezando a ver el atractivo en todo esto. Era una sensación de libertad de poder decir o hacer lo que sea que estuviera en tu mente, o en tus más locas, pervertidas fantasías. Podías ser un completo desvergonzado y libre, ¿y, quién iba a juzgarte? Y la persona del otro lado podía ser lo que sea que tú quieras, cualquiera que sea tu posible fantasía. Incluso las cosas soeces que venían de sus dedos, eran las más increíbles, sensuales y excitantes cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Me salí de mis pensamientos, dándome cuenta de que él seguía esperando una respuesta. Pero, qué podía responder a algo como eso, algo además de…

_BellaNova: Oh, Dios._

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Te gusta eso?_

_BellaNova: Sí. Dime más._

Miré la pantalla, esperando ansiosamente por su respuesta. Mi cuerpo estaba palpitando de excitación y desaté mi bata, dejando que la tela cayera y sintiendo el aire frío que el ventilador de techo arrojaba sobre mi acalorada piel.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Pasaría mis manos arriba y abajo por tus muslos y viendo cómo se te pone la piel de gallina. ¿Dónde quieres mis manos?_

Sentí mi cara arder mientras me imaginaba todos los lugares en donde dolían por ser tocados en ese momento, y cuán difícil era para mí ponerlo en palabras.

_BellaNova: En mí._

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Dónde?_

_Solo deja salir todas tus inhibiciones y disfrútalo_, me dije a mí misma, lamiendo mis labios y reclinándome en mi silla hasta estar en una posición más cómoda.

_BellaNova: Dentro de mí._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Joder. __Apuesto a que te sientes tan bien. Y te apuesto a que sabes mucho mejor. _

"Oh, Jesús," Solté el aire ruidosamente, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás ligeramente y los músculos de mis piernas se tensaron en respuesta. Mis caderas embestían hacia adelante, mientras mi mano rozaba mi pecho, masajeándolo gentilmente y causando que soltara un suave gemido.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Quieres que te saboreé?_

_BellaNova: Sí._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Dime. __Dime dónde quieres mi boca._

_Jesús_. Literalmente, podía sentir mi corazón golpeando en mi pecho. _Es ahora o nunca_.

_BellaNova: Quiero tu boca en mi coño._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Esa es mi chica buena. Imagíname entre tus piernas, mi respiración caliente contra tu piel, mi lengua llegando hasta saborearte. Apuesto a que sabes jodidamente deliciosa._

Gemí de nuevo mientras mi mano se dirigía hacia abajo, causando que me estremeciera por las sensaciones violentas dentro de mí. Acaricié la piel de mi muslo interno, tambaleándome por cuán excitada estaba sin siquiera haber tocado ligeramente donde lo más lo necesitaba… donde lo imaginaba a _él_.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Te estás tocando?_

_BellaNova: Sí._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Bien. Pasa tus dedos alrededor de tu clítoris e imagina que es mi lengua. ¿Estás húmeda?_

Mi mano finalmente se detuvo entre mis piernas mientras hacía los movimientos que me decía y jadeé fuertemente por el shock que me atravesó. El deseó que sentí hacía palidecer cualquier cosa que pude haber sentido en cualquier punto de mi vida. Ningún hombre me había afectado de esa manera y era desconcertante, pero al mismo tiempo vigorizante.

_BellaNova: Joder, sí_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Dime cómo se siente._

_BellaNova: increíble_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Pon tus dedos en ese mojado coño y dime cómo te sientes._

Igual que como había hecho esta mañana, seguí sus palabras exactamente y deslicé mis dedos a través de mi resbaladiza piel, gimiendo audiblemente mientras entraban. Mis respiraciones empezaron a venir en jadeos mientras los movía más adentro hasta que mi espalda se arqueó cuando me llenaron completamente y mi palma descansó en mi acalorado clítoris, presionando firmemente contra él. Estaba tan excitada que casi sentí que podía tener un orgasmo justo en ese momento, con ese ligero toque. ¿Qué diablos me estaba haciendo y por qué carajo me estaba quejando? Empecé a escribirle de vuelta con mi mano libre; no quería detenerme.

_BellaNova: jodeeer te sientes tan malditamente bien_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Desliza tus dedos adentro y afuera. Dime qué tan mojada estás._

_BellaNova: oh, muy mojada_

_Grneyeddoc: Oh Dios. Desearía poder verlo._

Y en ese momento, sinceramente deseé también que pudiera hacerlo. La idea de que alguien me viera era extrañamente erótica, pero no cualquiera.

_Él._

El hombre en el monitor que me llevaba a nuevas alturas del placer sin usar su propio cuerpo o incluso su voz. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras arqueaba mis dedos dentro de mí, avanzando cada vez más a liberarme.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Estás cerca?_

_BellaNova: sí_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Imagina que mi lengua toquetea tu clítoris mientras de tomo con mis dedos_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Puedes sentirme?_

_BellaNova: Sí_

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Qué tan cerca estás ahora?_

_BellaNova: tan cerca. por favor._

_Grneyeddoc1981: aplasta tu palma sobre tu clítoris y masajea. _

Respiraba temblorosamente cuando la palma de mi mano se puso en contacto con la acalorada piel una vez más y froté firmemente, llevándome hasta ese precipicio. Casi me negué a abrir mis ojos de nuevo para ver la pantalla cuando escuché la alerta, pero lo hice, y no podía arrepentirme.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Mueve tus caderas, imagina que estás follando con mi cara. __Quiero que te corras. Necesito que te vengas._

_BellaNova: oh Dios. __Me estoy corriendo_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Eso es. __Vente sobre mí, nena._

Mi cuerpo entero se congeló, mientras el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás y grité. Joder, estaba _gritando_ mientras me venía. Las réplicas hicieron estragos en mí con cada toque, mientras mis caderas embestían nuevamente mi mano. Y mientras empezaba a descender, me quedé sin palabras. No había sido una casualidad, no había sido algo de una-sola-vez. Y ciertamente no fue porque estaba borracha. Había algo en este hombre y sus palabras que me ponían increíblemente excitada, haciéndome pedazos y pidiendo por más. Nunca había estado tan entusiasmada por algo antes, y aún así, a pesar de que aún no me reponía, estaba ansiosa por la próxima vez.

_¿Próxima vez?_ Me pregunté a mí misma, mirando hacia el techo. ¿Habría una siguiente vez? ¿_Debería_ haber una siguiente vez? Escuché mi pulso golpeando en mis oídos y sentí que mi cuerpo se relajaba más en la silla. La sensación que experimentaba en ese momento era indescriptible, y estaba loca si no lo hacía de nuevo… ¿pero él lo haría?

_BellaNova: Tú definitivamente no decepcionas, doc…_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Lo mismo digo, BellaNova :)_

_BellaNova: Solo Bella. Mi nombre es Bella._

Esperé un momento para responderle, insegura de que pudiera encontrarlo demasiado personal. ¿No era el atractivo de todo esto el anonimato, lo desconocido? ¿Y qué si esto lo asustaba? Bueno, demasiado tarde para retractarse en este momento.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿Bella, eh? No dice mucho el nombre usuario._

Mis ojos se entrecerraron levemente y fruncí mis labios, empezando a escribir inmediatamente y toscamente en el teclado.

_BellaNova: ¿Oh, y supongo que tú _no_ tienes los ojos verdes, entonces?_

Golpeé mis dedos en el escritorio, esperando su respuesta y llevando mi otra mano para poner mi barbilla en ella.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Touché__. haha soy Edward._

Mis labios se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa. _Edward_. Un nombre atípico para un hombre atípico y con sentido del humor, también. No estaba segura de qué decirle en este punto, pero tampoco quería que se fuera, todavía. _¿Y si esta era la última vez que hablaba con él, la última vez que sentía algo como esto?_ Fácil… no podía permitir eso.

_BellaNova: Bueno, Edward… ¿quieres hacer esto otra vez?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Di cuándo._

Lo pensé por un momento, preguntándome si podía esperar otras veinticuatro horas. _Demonios, Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿En qué momento te convertiste en una ninfómana?_

Desde que Grneyeddoc1981… _Edward_… entró en mi vida.

_BellaNova: Ahora._

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción: Carla<strong>

**(1) **Bigcocks4me = Grandes penes para mí. En lo personal, muy largo para ser una contraseña, así que se queda mejor en inglés.

¡Ah! Si mi madre leyera lo que traduzco… creo que le daría algo, jeje. Lo siento, tenía que escribir esto, ya que me rondaba por la mente durante todo el rato que estuve traduciendo el capítulo.

_Importante:_

La traducción sigue, a pesar de la tardanza. No las molestaré con razones que sonarán a excusas, pero cueste lo que cueste sacaré esto adelante. Sé que ustedes son súper comprensibles y las mejores lectoras del mundo, así que agradecemos su apoyo a pesar de la ausencia. Trataré de hacer más breves las actualizaciones.

Sobre Violet no tengo buenas noticias, pues como dije en su momento, la autora decidió editar la historia y no ha actualizado en buen tiempo. Le hemos mandado mensajes para saber si tiene intenciones de seguirla, pero no hemos tenido respuesta; no obstante, no quitamos el dedo del renglón.

Las vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Dolce**&Acide


	3. Preoccupation

Los personajes son de **Stephenie****Meyer**, la historia original es de **kyla713** y tenemos toda su autorización para traducirla.

* * *

><p><strong>Preoccupation<strong>

_Preocupación_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

_Grneyeddoc1981: Di cuándo._

_BellaNova: Ahora._

Tenía que admitir que _no_ estaba esperando eso, aunque tampoco podía decir que estaba completamente decepcionado. A pesar de que traté de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera calmar la dolorosa erección que había estado conteniendo todo el día, la idea de una hermosa mujer llevándose a sí misma al orgasmo con mis palabras, sola, era completamente contraproducente. Y el hecho de que había puesto a un lado mi propia liberación por su obvia inconformidad al principio de nuestra conversación, ciertamente no había ayudado. Era casi como si estuviera hablando con una mujer completamente diferente a la noche anterior. No había nada de timidez o restricciones en ella en ese momento, y ahora, a pesar de que solo eran palabras escritas, su inquietud fue notoria. Sus respuestas eran lentas y, por mucho, más conservadoras que la tarde anterior.

Poco a poco, pareció superarlo y convertirse en esa zorra, BellaNova, por quién había estado fascinado todo el día, y empezó a relucir lentamente. Las breves, pero aún así jodidamente sensuales respuestas empezaron y me tuve que contener a mí mismo a unirme a ella. Cuando me dijo que se venía, mi adolorido pene prácticamente me _rogó_ que me uniera a ella. No había imagen en el mundo tan hermosa como una mujer en medio de un orgasmo. Labios entreabiertos, jadeos, pecho agitado…

_Grneyeddoc1981: Estoy dispuesto a ello si tú lo estás, Bella ;)_

_Bella_. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien así, _aún_ con un nombre como ese? Pero, de nuevo, ¿a quién le importaba? La belleza de todo esto era que ella podía ser cualquier cosa que me imaginara, ¿cierto? Cerré mis ojos por un momento, mientras mi mente empezaba a formular la imagen mental de ella, que había comenzado anoche, y parecía fluir con mis preferencias normales: castaña, con ojos azules, y piernas largas.

Todo lo que Tanya no era.

Con esa imagen en mi mente, mi pene se volvió imposiblemente más duro. Necesitaba liberarme… en serio.

_BellaNova: Jódeme, Edward…_

Gemí sonoramente; agradecido, por primera vez, de mi vacío apartamento. Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido sobre sus inhibiciones previas, se habían ido por la ventana. La zorra había regresado.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Quiero esa boca primero…_

_BellaNova: exactamente donde la quieres_

"Joder," siseé mientras mi mano rodeaba mi longitud; _esto__de__verdad__no__tomará__mucho_. Ya podía sentir palpitar mis testículos, y más que la liberación, quería otra vez la experiencia. Anoche había sido la noche más erótica de mi vida, y quería que nunca terminara, y la idea de repetirlo de nuevo enviaba un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo y volvía más lentos los movimientos de mi mano para prolongarlo.

_BellaNova: Dime cómo se siente… Edward…_

Gemí suavemente mientras un escalofrío corría por mi cuerpo al ver mi nombre, algo que nunca había esperado sentir en una situación como esta. Lo sentí personal, y no estaba seguro si era algo bueno o malo, pero en ese momento… no me importó.

_Grneyeddoc1981: dios. tan bueno._

_BellaNova: pon tus dedos en mi cabello. jálalo._

_Grneyeddoc1981: Jesús. cabello largo? color?_

Mi mano acarició lentamente la superficie de mi polla, estimulándome y manteniéndome excitado mientras esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta. Una pieza más del rompecabezas detrás de esta increíble mujer misteriosa. _Por__favor__di__café__… _por favor_di__café_, repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se mantuvieron centrados en la pantalla.

_BellaNova: Muy largo. Puede rozar mis pezones mientras te monto. y café._

_¡Santa__Mierda!_ Oh, sí, mi chica estaba de vuelta… y, joder, ¡ella era castaña! Ya casi terminaba y apenas había empezado. Mi mano apretó ligeramente mi longitud y mi cabeza cayó contra la silla, mientras mis movimientos se incrementaban. Mientras cerraba mis ojos por un momento, me entretuve con la imagen de mi mano pasando a través de ese largo cabello oscuro mientras un perfecto par de labios creaban esta hermosa fricción que me llevaban al éxtasis.

_Grneyeddoc1981: joder. quiero cogerme tu boca_

_BellaNova: dios, sé que no debería, pero… joder, eso estuvo caliente_

_Esta __mujer__es __demasiado __malditamente __buena __para __ser __verdad_, pensé para mí. Pero una vez más, ¿no había quedado claro ya que yo era también alguien completamente diferente con ella a como era en el mundo exterior? Nunca le hubiera hablado a una mujer de esa manera, pero tampoco había encontrado a otra mujer como BellaNova… Bella. Nunca había estado tan insaciablemente excitado por cualquier cosa, teniendo que ir todo el día a trabajar en ese estado… ¡gracias a Dios por las batas blancas! No digo más

Mis caderas empezaron a embestir contra mi mano una vez más, como lo habían hecho anoche, visualizando esa cálida y hermosa boca tomándome una y otra vez. Estaba tan cerca, pero quería ver más.

_Grneyeddoc1981: ¿te gusta cuando te hablo sucio?_

_BellaNova: sí… muchísimo_

_Grneyeddoc1981: qué te hace_

_BellaNova: me pone tan húmeda, con mis pezones duros_

_Grneyeddoc1981: joder, quiero tus bonitos y rosados pezones en mi boca_

_BellaNova: dios, yo también quiero eso_

Una cadena de improperios escapó de mis labios, mientras sabía que en cualquier momento, me vendría y se habría terminado. Al menos por esa noche.

_Solo __un __poco __más_, rogué a mi cuerpo, a pesar de que mis movimientos nunca renunciaron a sus esfuerzos. _Por __favor, __solo __un __poco __más_. Sabía que estaba alcanzando el final, de todas formas, pero quería que ella se viniera también. Que lo compartiera conmigo otra vez.

_Grneyeddoc1981: te estás tocando, bella_

_BellaNova: sí._

Mi respiración se volvió más irregular y sentí las capas de sudor formándose en mi frente: mi liberación era inminente. _Joder_, era como algo que nunca antes había sentido, y cualquier pensamiento de haber disfrutado algo como eso antes se había esfumado por completo. Estaba más encendido y embelesado por ella que por cualquier otra mujer que hubiese visto físicamente o tocado; después de solamente dos noches.

Dos noches.

_Maldición. __¿Qué __me __ha __hecho __esta __mujer?_ Era el Dr. Edward Cullen. Altamente respetado y un caballero, y sin embargo con ella me había convertido en un completo pervertido.

Y había amado cada jodido minuto al respecto.

_Grneyeddoc:1981: desnúdate. ahora_

_BellaNova: de acuerdo. tú también._

Detuve mis movimientos. La idea de sacar más de esto, me parecía incluso más atractiva. Levanté mis caderas completamente de la silla y jalé mis bóxers por mis muslos hasta que cayeron a mis tobillos, mientras me sacaba mi playera. Sentándome de nuevo en la silla, empecé a escribir otra vez mientras mi otra mano regresaba a mi pene.

_Grneyeddoc1981: quiero follarte_

_BellaNova: hazlo_

_Grneyeddoc1981: siéntate en tu silla con tus piernas abiertas_

_BellaNova: de acuerdo_

_Grneyeddoc1981: pretende que estás montándome, pon tus dedos dentro de ti y brinca en mi polla_

_BellaNova: dios, te sientes tan bien_

"Uhhhhhhh," Gemí audiblemente, alcanzando el lubricante de anoche en mi escritorio y poniendo un poco en mi punta. Apretando levemente mi agarre, trabajé sobre mi longitud hasta que finalmente relajé mi enganche. Empuñando mi mano, como ella me había dicho anoche, presioné hacia dentro lentamente y mis caderas se sacudieron otra vez por la sensación. Empezaron un ritmo propio, y la sensación era indescriptible. Si cerraba mis ojos, podía de hecho imaginarlo… casi sentirlo…

_Grneyeddoc1981: oh, bebé, estoy acariciando mi pene imaginando que es tu coño_

_BellaNova: me encanta cuando hablas así_

_Grneyeddoc1981: solo imagíname susurrándotelo en el oído mientras te follo_

_BellaNova: estoy tan cerca_

_Grneyeddoc1981: quiero correrme dentro de ti_

_BellaNova: hazlo. ahora._

"Jódeme"

Maldije en voz alta mientras mi cuerpo entero se tensaba y me corría, incluso más fuerte que anoche. La intensidad de la sensación provocó que mi visión se nublara ligeramente y mis piernas dolieran por lo apretado de mis músculos. Respirando pesadamente, empecé a relajarme lentamente mientras mi mano seguía en mi reblandecida polla y me recargaba en mi silla, viendo hacia el techo. Recordaba que me burlaba de la idea de esas personas volviéndose cada vez más 'adictas' a la pornografía en línea, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que había escuchado. Esto era una mujer despertando cosas en mí, llevándome a una parte de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Y más que eso, llevándome al placer más intenso que jamás había sentido; y aún así, seguía conociendo tan poco acerca de ella.

_BellaNova: sigues ahí?_

No me había dado cuenta de cuánto estuve ahí sentado con mi mirada trabada en el techo encima de mí, hasta que escuché el sonido del mensaje. Miré hacia abajo, a la pantalla, y me senté derecho para contestar, dudando momentáneamente antes de responder. ¿Me estaba diciendo buenas noches? ¿Estaba _listo_ para decir buenas noches? ¿Qué era este miedo a que esa despedida pudiera significar realmente una despedida? Apenas la conocía, pero la respuesta era no; no estaba listo para despedirme. Tecleé un mensaje breve antes de dirigirme al baño a limpiarme rápidamente.

_Grneyeddoc1981: sí. solo recupero mi respiración ;)_

_BellaNova: así que supongo que preguntarte si estuvo bien para ti sería algo redundante?_

Regresé para leer su mensaje, y dejé salir una verdadera carcajada, una sensación que casi había olvidado. ¿Desde cuándo la vida se había tornado tan seria? ¿Cuándo había dejado de disfrutar el simple placer de reírme? ¿Por qué ella me tenía preguntándome de repente cada aspecto de mi vida?

No sabía, y no me importaba. Por una vez, Edward Cullen iba solamente a disfrutar del momento.

_Grneyeddoc1981: tan malditamente bien, Bella. lo que me hiciste fue indescriptible._

_BellaNova: no tienes idea… nunca me había venido así antes._

_Grneyeddoc1981: tampoco yo_

No respondió por un largo momento, y casi me asusté de que se hubiera regresado a ese caparazón en el que había estado temprano esa tarde. A pesar de que había valido completamente el esfuerzo, tomó un poco liberarla de eso, dejando suelta a la criatura más increíblemente sexual que jamás había imaginado. Tener eso escondido del mundo, de mí, sería un pecado.

_Grneyeddoc1981: todo bien?_

_BellaNova: solo recupero mi respiración ;P… que clase de doctor eres tú? _

**x-x-x**

Caminé hacia Emergencias al día siguiente con un bostezo, cubriéndolo con la parte de atrás de mi mano. Incluso mi ducha esa mañana no ayudó a mi estado de fatiga, pero estaba lejos de quejarme.

La conversación con Bella anoche —y la falta de tal en ciertas partes, también— había hecho que el cansancio valiera completamente la pena. Ninguno de los dos estaba listo para apartarse, y tomamos algo de tiempo para hablar entre nuestros 'encuentros'. Aprendí que tenía veintidós, era originaria de Washington e iba a arquitectura en la UCLA **(1)**. A pesar de eso, la única descripción física que pude ser capaz de sacarle en toda la noche era el color de su cabello. No es que eso fuera lo único importante, y de hecho, solo aumentó su atractivo para mí. Ella podía seguir siendo lo que sea que yo quería que fuera; añadiendo a la imagen de que era castaña.

"¿Qué onda, doc? Te ves como la mierda," Emmett comentó mientras miraba la tabla en su mano, pero mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello, su sonrisa apareció. "_Oh_, ¿el buen doctor consiguió anotar con otra furcia en línea?"

Rodeé los ojos y lo pasé de largo hacia la sala sin decir una palabra, pero, naturalmente, él me siguió, acosándome sin descanso con preguntas. De pie junto a la jarra de café, empecé a servirme uno para mí y continué negando con la cabeza. "Emmett, para que no sigas preguntándome lo mismo todo el día. No fue otra mujer, fue la misma. Estoy muy cansado, y tengo pacientes que atender y un montón de mierda laboral que hacer. Y más allá de eso, no quiero hablar al respecto. Yo no transmito mi vida sexual, a diferencia de _alguien_ que conozco."

"Bueno, eso es _algo_," Sonrió Emmett, sacudiendo mi brazo y rodeé mis ojos nuevamente, irritado. "Al menos finalmente _tienes_ algún aspecto de una vida sexual. Ya es un avance. Así que, vamos, ¿cómo es ella? ¿Está buena?"

"No voy a hablar de eso," contesté en un tono irritado mientras lo pasaba de largo, tomando un trago de café y caminando por el pasillo hacia mi oficina. La última cosa que quería discutir en ese momento era sobre Bella. Incluso el solo hecho de pensar en ella enviaba una sacudida hacia partes de mi cuerpo que hubiera preferido mantener olvidadas durante las horas de trabajo. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza clara; mantenerme enfocado.

Pero mientras tomaba mi estetoscopio y mi bata blanca, noté que Emmett me estaba bloqueando la entrada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su sonrisa permanecía en su lugar, sabía que no me iba a dejar salir de ahí hasta que le contara algo.

"Mira, Emmett, no sé mucho sobre ella. No la he visto, no he hablado con ella. Apenas he escrito algunas palabras en el monitor para ella. Fin de la discusión," dije, manteniendo la mirada en alto para dejarle en claro que no iba a decir nada más.

"Oh, me estás matando aquí, Edward," gimió, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo me apretaba por el pequeño espacio entre él y el marco de la puerta, hacia el pasillo. "¡_Déjame_ vivir un poco a través de _ti_ para variar!"

Sonreí y asentí a la enfermera en entrenamiento, mientras ella me tendía una tabla, y con Emmett todavía pegadito a mis talones. Seguí caminando por el pasillo, leyendo en la tabla y hablando en un tono aburrido. "Como si _alguna__vez_ yo hubiera vivido un poco a través de ti, Emmett. Preferiría _no_ necesitar una base de datos para llevar un registro de los nombres de las personas con quienes comparto mi cama, gracias."

"Vamos, si no vas a hablar al respecto aquí, al menos ven conmigo por una cerveza después del trabajo. No te mataría ser un tipo normal por una hora," resopló ligeramente mientras caminábamos fuera de la sala de pacientes.

Pinché el puente de mi nariz, como un intento de dominar mi urgencia de golpearlo. Mi cansado estado y la persistencia de Emmett no eran una buena combinación, pero sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que aceptara. "De acuerdo, una cerveza. Ahora, ¿te importaría dejarme trabajar?"

Me dio un pequeño golpe con el puño antes de caminar lejos victoriosamente, y entré al cuarto delante de mí. Iba gesticulando preguntas y revisiones rápidas…

Pero mi mente estaba lejos de ese cuarto.

Incluso la vaga mención de Bella había movido el deseo por todo mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me importaba ir por una cerveza después del trabajo. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa, tal vez tomar una siesta, y después esperar a que ella iniciara sesión. Después de la noche previa, no había otro lugar en donde quisiera estar. Además de la cruda sensualidad que tenía mientras nos 'dábamos placer mutuamente', había descubierto a una inteligente, divertida y fascinante mujer debajo de todo eso. Y estaba ansioso por aprender más.

Un falso caso de labor de parto, un caso de apendicitis, y después de una pierna fracturada, estaba de vuelta en mi oficina. Hundiéndome en mi silla, pasé toscamente mis manos por mi cara, como una manera de despertarme un poco más. Me senté y moví el ratón para reactivar la pantalla delante de mí, decidiendo que probablemente debería revisar mi correo antes de adentrarme en el trabajo.

Después de enviar un par de correos del trabajo a la impresora, mis ojos se toparon con una desconocida dirección.

_bella(punto)swan(arroba)ucla(punto)edu_

Mis labios se curvearon. _Bella_. Y entonces, mi mirada se topó con el asunto.

_Adolorida por ti…_

Mi cabeza golpeó el respaldo de mi silla y dejé salir un involuntario gemido mientras mi casi semi-erecta polla empezaba a palpitar y se endurecía cada vez más.

_Mierda. __No __hay __manera __de __que __pase __por __otro __día __de __esta __forma, __y __que __logre __cumplir __con __algo_.

Antes de que intentara abrir el correo, me levanté de la silla, crucé la habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, y después cerré las persianas de atrás de mi escritorio antes de sentarme de vuelta. Inhalé y solté el aire lentamente, llevando finalmente mi mano hacia el ratón y presioné el botón izquierdo.

_Edward,_

_Saqué tu correo de tu perfil, espero que no te importe. Me levanté esta mañana para ir a trabajar, completamente exhausta. Pero definitivamente valió la pena. ¿Te gustaría encontrarte conmigo otra vez esta noche, a la misma hora? Solo han sido unas cuantas horas, y pensar en ti me pone ya tan… ansiosa, que no tengo idea de cómo voy a lograr ir a trabajar hoy._

_Y estaba pensando. ¿Tienes un micrófono en tu computadora? Escribir con una mano es un poco incómodo, y tal vez sea más sencillo si nos hablamos mutuamente en vez de eso, y concentramos nuestras manos en otras cosas. Me encantaría ver si tu voz es tan efectiva como tu escritura ;) Házmelo saber._

_Estaré húmeda y esperando a las 9._

_Bella_

San-ta. Mierda. Si no había estado sufriendo por una casi dolorosa erección antes, definitivamente ya lo estaba haciendo en este momento. ¿Quería escuchar mi voz? Y si aceptaba, ¿podría escuchar la suya? La idea de ponerle voz a esas cosas enviaba un inesperado estremecimiento de excitación por todo mi cuerpo. No solo nunca le había hablado de esa manera a una mujer antes de ella, y nunca había tenido la inclinación para hacerlo tampoco; con ella, quería hacerlo. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo.

La comprensión cruzó mi mente en ese momento, también. Escuchar su voz haría que ella fuera mucho más real.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no fue del todo desagradable. Haría mucho más sencillo imaginármela delante de mí. Podría cerrar mis ojos e imaginármela de pie ahí, bajándose hacia mí, montándome…

_Joder, __eso __solo __mejoraría __si __la __conociera __cara __a __cara_, pensé, mientras me movía incómodamente en mi asiento ante esa idea. Para verla y sentir sus labios alrededor de mí, pasar mis dedos por ese largo y castaño cabello, escucharla gemir mi nombre y sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo contra mí.

Ahora estaba palpitando contra los confines de mis pantalones ante las imágenes que corrían por mi mente. No podía resistirlo más. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, mi cinturón estaba desabrochado y mis pantalones abiertos. Cerré mis ojos y me hice hacia atrás, visualizándola ahí conmigo mientras empezaba a acariciar mi pene. Suspirando pesadamente, me dejé olvidar todo lo demás excepto la imagen de su rostro que mi mente había creado. Dejé que ella me dijera todo lo que había pasado anoche, imaginándola susurrándome esas cosas al oído mientras besaba mi cuello. La sensación de sus pechos desnudos contra mi pecho, la sensación de sus dedos sujetando mis hombros mientras se alzaba y bajaba sobre mí.

Nunca había fantaseado sobre una mujer hasta este grado, ni había una que incitara tan intensa excitación en mí como la que casi sentía por ella. Mientras apretaba mi agarre, aguanté la respiración para suprimir un gemido, mientras el borde de mi liberación se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante. La sensación era indescriptible.

Imaginé la manera en que se sentiría mientras ella me envolvía; los sonidos que ella haría, y la manera en que se sentiría cuando ella se viniera alrededor de mi polla. Y con eso en mente, sujeté el reposabrazos de mi silla con mi mano libre, mientras un orgasmo intenso se apoderaba de mí. Mi pecho se soltó, exhalando una estremecedora respiración mientras me corría, hasta que finalmente colapsé en la silla una vez que me calmé.

¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Había tenido tres orgasmos anoche con ella, y ni siquiera cinco horas después, estaba necesitando otra vez de una liberación como un adolescente. Y aún así, mi deseo por ella no se apagaba, la necesidad de regresar a casa aumentó; a mi computadora, en mi silla, hablándole… escuchando su voz…

Golpeando el botón de respuesta, rápidamente escribí mi contestación.

_Bella,_

_Estaré ahí. Micrófono encendido._

_Edward _

Hice clic en enviar, poniéndome de pie, removiendo mi camisa y corbata para remplazarla con una playera de hospital.

_Este será otro día bastante largo._

**x-x-x**

Esa tarde, caminando hacia el bar con Emmett, miré su rostro por el rabillo del ojo mientras se veía conteniendo visiblemente su asalto de preguntas. Después de ordenar nuestras cervezas, nos sentamos en una cabina en el fondo, mientras él seguía viéndome expectante, mientras yo tomaba un trago de mi vaso.

Gimió sonoramente mientras pasaba ásperamente sus manos por su cara. "Oh, vamos, Ed. ¡Me estás matando aquí! ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo es ella? Dame _algo_."

"Primero que nada," empecé, encendiendo un cigarro, en parte para molestarlo y en parte porque _realmente _lo necesitaba después del día que tuve. "No me llames así. Y en segundo, ¿qué quieres saber? _Tú_ fuiste el que me envió a ese sitio en primer lugar, Emmett."

Emmett agitó su mano en frente de su cara y me miró. "Sabes, para ser un doctor, no eres muy consciente de la salud," me regañó y alcé mi mano para ahuyentarlo. Esta no era la primera vez que teníamos esta discusión, y él había aprendido a dejarlo ir; la sala de emergencias no era exactamente el ambiente más libre de estrés. "Y solo porque te envié a _ti_ ahí, no quiere decir que _yo_ he estado ahí."

"Carajo, hombre. ¿Es en serio?" Gemí irritado, pasando mi mano libre por mi cabello.

"Hasta hace poco, tenía algo real. Nunca necesité de algo como eso," se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y después se inclinó hacia delante, señalándome. "Ahora _tú_, por otro lado."

"Entonces, cómo diablos…" me detuve a media oración, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"Uno de los chicos me lo dio una noche para ti, una de las tantas noches que tu te negaste a salir con nosotros," contestó intencionadamente, alzó su ceja. "Ves, no soy el _único_ que sufre por tu falta de acción. Así que ahora, vamos. Escupe."

"Eres peor que una mujer, Emmett. En serio," murmuré, rodando mis ojos solo para que él doblara sus brazos sobre la mesa, implacable. "No hay mucho para 'escupir'. Iniciamos sesión, obtengo lo mío, obtiene lo suyo, y eso es todo."

"Seh, y por eso es que caminaste esta mañana viéndote de esa manera, ¿verdad? Dr. Remilgado y Correcto, danzando por la puerta como si se hubiera caído de la cama," contestó, frunciendo los labios incrédulamente. "Así que, ¿vas a seguir hablando con ella? ¿O tal vez saldrás por ahí al mundo real con alguna mujer de verdad?"

"Ella _es_ una mujer de verdad," gruñí sin querer, estrechando mis ojos mientras él levantaba sus manos a la defensiva. "Y, sí, de hecho voy a casa después de esto para hacer precisamente eso."

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron como platos. "¿Otra vez?" Exclamó y mi mandíbula se tensó mientras lo veía, después de que pasara la mesera y nos alzara una ceja. "Lo siento. Pero, quiero decir, llegas esta mañana luciendo bastante aplanado, ¿no crees que deberías tomarte un descanso? Ha sido bastante tiempo para ti, ¿sabes? Sin mencionar… no te has preocupado por… _¿las __burlas?_"

"Fin de la conversación," dije, rotundamente molesto, dándole una calada a mi cigarro y tomando mi abrigo. Me levanté de la cabina, arrojando el dinero a la mesa, y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, a pesar de sus protestas. "Buenas noches, Emmett."

El camino a casa fue corto, y aún así parecía que no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Eran apenas las siete, dos horas para llegar, y ya podía sentir que me endurecía de anticipación. Sin importar lo que Emmett pensara, no necesitaba nada más que lo que compartía con ella. Nada qué esperar de mí, excepto estar en línea a cierta hora. E incluso la próxima semana que tenía que estar de guardia, no tenía nada qué explicar, sin sentimientos para tratar de calmar, sin promesas para 'arreglar' para nadie.

Arrojé mis llaves y mi abrigo a un lado mientras entraba, me quité la playera del hospital y la arrojé en el baño mientras pasaba. Bostecé mientras me dirigía a la cocina y decidí que era mejor un expreso en vez de otra cerveza, deseando que eso me mantuviera despierto tanto como fuera posible.

Mientras lo preparaba, me cambié por un par de vaqueros y fui a preparar una rápida cena congelada. Sentándome en frente de mi computadora, revisé mi correo mientras tomaba el primer bocado y sonreí cuando vi el más reciente.

_bella(punto)swan(arroba)ucla(punto)edu Re: Adolorida por ti…_

_Edward,_

_Salí del trabajo temprano, y no tienes idea de cuán ansiosa estoy porque llegues a casa. He estado pensando en ti todo el día, y estoy esperando escucharte esta noche._

_Apúrate a llegar a casa,_

_Bella_

_Ella __está __en __casa_, pensé mientras una sonrisa atravesaba mis labios, y la posibilidad de hablar con ella más temprano disparó una profunda excitación dentro de mí. Dejando mi tenedor en el contenedor de plástico, empecé a escribir mi respuesta.

_Bella,_

_Vengo llegando del trabajo, y estoy igual de ansioso. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos más temprano?_

_Edward_

Antes de que pudiera terminar otro bocado, mi computadora señaló que tenía un nuevo mensaje y alcé la vista, sintiendo otra vez el tirón en mis labios.

_¿Ahora está bien para ti?_

_Bella_

Decidiendo finalmente dejar mi comida a un lado, quedándome sin hambre de comida, abrí mi navegador e hice clic en el link que había colocado en mis Favoritos anoche. Iniciando sesión, la alerta de la presencia de que Bella estaba en línea apareció e inmediatamente abrí una nueva ventana de conversación.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera ;)_

_BellaNova: Estás listo?_

Tomando los audífonos que usaba para las notas de mis pacientes, los coloqué en mi cabeza y ajusté el micrófono enfrente de mi boca.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Listo cuando tu lo estés_

Un segundo después, la ventana de un mensaje saltó a mi pantalla diciendo que tenía una llamada en espera de 'BellaNova'. Tomando una profunda respiración, di clic en aceptar y esperé por un momento, escuchando solamente el zumbar del silencio de la línea entre nosotros.

"¿Bella?"

Escuché una suave inhalación y un momento de silencio, seguido por un suave suspiro y la más hermosa voz que jamás había escuchado. "Hola, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Traducción: Carla<strong>

**(1)** University of California, Los Angeles. Universidad de California en Los Ángeles.

Lo he revisado un par de veces, pero me disculpo de antemano si a pesar de eso encuentran algún error.

Lo sé, soy la peor traductora de la historia. Sil ha estado en mil cosas entre la escuela y cosas aparte, pero yo solo me justifico con el poco tiempo que paso en la computadora. Tenía el capítulo avanzado hasta la mitad, pero hoy finalmente me he puesto a traducir el resto y no paré hasta tenerlo terminado. Quiero empezar el siguiente, pero no quisiera prometerles una fecha de actualización.

¿Fui la única que se emocionó al nivel de Edward cuando leyó el correo de Bella? Culpen a **Mrs. Pepper** y a cierta plática por Facebook *blush*.

Me voy, porque a pesar del frío voy a una clase (¡No quiero salir de mi cama! *cries*) y ya voy tarde... ¡como siempre!

Hasta la siguiente actualización

Dolce**&**_Acide_


	4. Need

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia original es de **kyla713** y tenemos toda su autorización para traducirla.

**Mrs. Pepper**: te reirás con el final de este capítulo. Y de antemano... ¡cállate los ojos!(?) ¡Sé lo que estás pensando! Jejeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Need<strong>

_Necesidad_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Cuando desperté alrededor de las ocho de la mañana siguiente, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido; aún así, no de la manera que hubiera pensado a pesar de mis actividades de anoche. Después de llevarme a mí misma al orgasmo cuatro veces por las palabras de Edward, sería natural que mi piel estuviera un poquito sensible. Había recibido más atención —y de manera vigorosa— en los pasados días que lo que había recibido en meses. Y ahora, mi desaliñado cuerpo anhelaba más. Más caricias, más placer…

Más de _él_.

Ningún hombre jamás me había excitado al punto de ser insaciable, pero él lo había hecho. Desde el momento en que los dos nos tropezamos en esa sala de charlas, hace dos noches, a pesar de mis nervios y mi estado sobrio de anoche, él había despertado una parte de mí que había estado dormida por mucho tiempo y _nunca_ se había regocijado. E incluso cuando me dijo, muy a su pesar, que tenía que descansar un poco antes de ir a trabajar y poner la vida de las personas en sus manos en unas cuantas horas, bromeando incluso sobre que su 'coordinación mano-mano' empezaría a desfallecer, podía sentirme palpitando de necesidad. Mientras me deslizaba entre mis sábanas y me tumbaba viendo hacia la oscuridad, la pulsación entre mis piernas nunca sucumbió y deslicé mis pantaloncitos hacia debajo de mis piernas.

Cuando mis dedos rozaron mi piel, mis caderas se sacudieron del colchón debajo de mí y gemí por la sensación, pero estaba lejos de sentirse desagradable. Froté mis dedos enérgicamente sobre mi clítoris, pensando en él y en sus palabras.

Esas palabras. Mi mente sabía que debieron haberme ofendido, y aún así yo le había dicho tantas como él a mí anoche. A pesar de eso, la única reacción que habían formado en mí fue el regocijo. La cruda necesidad detrás de ellas se emparejó con la mía, la única evidencia del efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él. Queriendo mi boca en él, queriendo que 'me cogiera hasta que viera doble' como él había dicho durante una de nuestras múltiples sesiones hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

Sentí que mis muslos empezaban a temblar y el acelerón de calor inundando mi cuerpo, reforzándome para el ataque violento.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamé frustrada mientras me venía, pero sin la misma intensidad y fuerza como las cuatro veces previas de esa noche.

Y, gracias a eso, me había despertado todavía en este estado de excitación casi dolorosa.

Me levanté y me di un baño, aprovechando la regadera removible… sin brillo…

Saqué mi consolador de mi mesa de noche… todavía no terminaba e iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Tenía que admitir que era un trabajo a medio tiempo que ayudaba a pagar las cuentas, pero no podía llegar tarde otra vez. Perder mi empleo significaba perder los cómodos ahorros que me habían suministrado tan bien. Además del hecho de que amaba mi trabajo en la pequeña cafetería justo afuera del campus, algunos otros trabajos me daban el lujo de tener Internet en mis descansos para hacer tarea o enviar un correo ocasional a mis padres en Washington.

La cafetería estaba muerta para ser un sábado cuando llegué, y después de limpiar las mesas después del agitado desayuno, me encontré a mí misma en la cabina de atrás con mi portátil. Con los exámenes parciales acercándose, Mike y yo nos alternábamos para cubrir la barra y estudiar tanto como nos fuera posible.

Mirando ausentemente a la pantalla, que en ese momento mostraba los primeros dos párrafos de mi ensayo de Psicología de cuatro hojas que tenía que entregar el próximo viernes, descubrí que la última cosa en mi mente era la tarea, o mis padres, o _cualquier cosa_ además del dolor que ese hombre había causado mientras me desplazaba incómodamente en mi asiento, cruzando mis piernas.

Algo es mejor que cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? _¡Error!_

Mordí mi labio para mantener a raya el gemido que la ligera fricción causaba con ese movimiento y sabía que eso era la única cosa que podía hacer por el momento, incluso si _estaba_ en el trabajo. Mis ojos miraron a mí alrededor por la vacía cafetería, hasta terminar en Mike en la barra. Girándome de nuevo en mi asiento, colocando mi portátil en mis muslos mientras mi espalda se recargaba contra la pared, abrí mi navegador e hice clic en el enlace de mi historial. Mientras esperaba a que la página cargara, giré mis muñecas para quitar las torceduras que provocaron al escribir con una mano el último par de noches, y una pequeña sonrisa tiro de mis labios.

Tan pronto como localicé su perfil, inmediatamente copié la dirección de correo electrónico de su información y la pegué en un mensaje en blanco. Le necesitaba de nuevo esta noche, sin importar cuán obsesiva me estaba convirtiendo.

_Edward,_

_Saqué tu correo de tu perfil, espero que no te importe. Me levanté esta mañana para ir a trabajar, completamente exhausta. Pero definitivamente valió la pena. ¿Te gustaría encontrarte conmigo otra vez esta noche, a la misma hora? Solo han sido unas cuantas horas, y pensar en ti me pone ya tan… ansiosa, que no tengo idea de cómo voy a lograr ir a trabajar hoy._

_Y estaba pensando. ¿Tienes un micrófono en tu computadora? Escribir con una mano es un poco incómodo, y tal vez sea más sencillo si nos hablamos mutuamente en vez de eso, y concentramos nuestras manos en otras cosas. Me encantaría ver si tu voz es tan efectiva como tú escritura ;) Házmelo saber._

_Estaré húmeda y esperando a las 9._

_Bella_

Di clic en enviar antes de que cambiara de parecer, y descansé mi cabeza contra la pared. Mordiendo mí uña levemente, di clic en los botones de enviados/recibidos obsesivamente por varios minutos, esperando por su respuesta y empecé a preguntarme si quizá había ido un poco demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera me permití pensar en la posibilidad que él pudiera seguir en el trabajo, me daba pavor la idea de no volver a escuchar de él o experimentar el efecto que tenía sobre mi cuerpo otra vez. Perder esta parte de mí que solamente él había sido capaz de sacarme.

"Hola, Bella," una voz suave me sacó de mis pensamientos y levanté la vista para ver que Alice se había sentado en el asiento frente a mí con una sonrisa que conocía demasiado bien.

Ella traía algo bajo la manga.

"Sea lo que sea que vaya a pasar esta noche, no sucederá," dije rápidamente, regresando mis ojos a la pantalla y dando clic en el botón una vez más, en vano. "Tengo este trabajo que terminar, y no tengo tiempo para salir."

"Bella, tu _nunca_ sales," gimoteó ligeramente, inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa.

"Se me viene a la mente una salida apenas hace dos días, y arrastrarme por las clases de ayer con una resaca. No es mi idea de diversión, Alice," murmuré con voz monótona, todavía sin enfrentarme a su mirada otra vez mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a emocionarse ante el recuerdo de lo que había comenzado esa noche.

"Parecías haber encontrado a Eric _bastante_ entretenido esa noche," contestó con una risita y un guiño, causando finalmente que levantara mi mirada para encontrar la suya. "De verdad pensé que íbamos a tener que encontrarte en un rincón oscuro en algún lugar cuando tuviéramos que irnos."

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sentí que mi cara se ruborizaba. ¿Así que _eso_ fue lo que causó que estuviera en línea en el estado en que aparentemente estaba? ¿Y con Eric Yorkie? ¿_De verdad_? Empecé a golpetear las teclas de mi portátil, y sacudí mi cabeza. "Y con mayor razón debo retirarme esta vez, Alice. Definitivamente tengo cosas más importantes en mi mente."

"¿Como qué?" me presionó a continuar y estaba segura de que el color que inundaba mis mejillas era algo que no la iba a detener. "Tienes casi una semana para terminar ese trabajo, y podrías tenerlo listo en una noche. Vamos, será divertido. Vive un poco, Bella."

Suspiré pesadamente, una vez más di clic al botón en mi correo, y un revoloteo nervioso se curveó en mi estómago mientras hacía clic en el mensaje no leído que tenía su nombre.

_Estaré ahí. Micrófono encendido._

Encontré la sonrisa tirando de mis labios, incapaz de contenerme a mí misma y enfocarme rápidamente en mi ensayo otra vez.

"No puedo esta noche, Alice. Tengo algo que necesito hacer," contesté y cerré mi portátil para ponerla en mi bolso. "Tal vez la próxima semana podamos hacer algo."

Rodó los ojos y tomó su bolso. "Y eso te da una semana más para pensar en alguna otra excusa. ¿Cómo se supone que conozcas a alguien si nunca sales?"

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia, y me deslicé de mi asiento. "¿Quién dice que _necesito_ conocer a alguien? Estoy perfectamente contenta de la manera en que estoy."

Me miró sospechosamente y sacudió su cabeza. "Si tú lo dices, Bella. Sigo pensando en que te beneficiaría inmensamente liberar un poco de tensión. No está mejorando esto, ¿sabes?"

"Lo estoy haciendo bastante bien por mi cuenta. Tú deberías divertirte un poco sin mi," contesté y me despedí mientras ella se empezaba a dirigir a la puerta. Me dio una mirada antes de salir, con su mano en la oreja y gesticulando 'llámame'.

"De acuerdo, es tu turno, Mike," dije mientras ponía mi bolso detrás del mostrador y tomaba su lugar en la caja registradora. Sonrió agradecido y desapareció hacia la parte de atrás mientras yo empezaba a tomar las órdenes de una pareja mayor que recién había llegado.

De todas formas, mis pensamientos seguían completamente en Edward. No tenía idea de cómo iba a explicar mis actividades nocturnas a mis amigas, mi nueva razón para la falta de deseo de dejar mi apartamento. Pero, definitivamente, no era algo que quisiera ver próximamente. La noche previa había sido la más vívida que había sentido desde que tengo memoria, incluso sin el aspecto sexual. Estar sentada ahí, hablándole, se había sentido tan reconfortante, y en ningún momento tuve la impresión de que él no estuviera prestando atención a cada palabra que dije. Y añadiendo la idea de escuchar su voz esta noche, me había llenado de una excitación nerviosa; era la primera cosa que había buscado en tanto tiempo.

La atracción y conexión que sentía por este hombre era surrealista, como si no debiese existir. Tal vez era lo instigadora que era mi petición de _hablar_ con él, para hacerlo más real. No me había dado cuenta antes de ese correo de que yo de hecho _quería_ que él fuera real. No había nada que nos relacionara. Él no podía verme, así que no había nada para que yo le atrajera físicamente. Lo único que me preocupaba sobre lo que pasaría esta tarde era que una vez que escuchara su voz y él escuchara la mía, mi valor iba a desfallecer y él se daría cuenta cuán inexperta era realmente para todo esto.

Él me había dicho anoche que nunca había hecho algo como esto en el pasado, y mientras no tuviera razón para no creerle, lo encontré asombroso. Parecía tan confiado y experto en cómo excitar a una mujer con simples palabras; seguía sin entender cómo es que no estaba tomado por alguien.

_¡Oh, por Dios!_ Pensé de repente y me congelé en mi lugar, sintiendo que el color se borraba de mi cara completamente.

¿Y si _estaba_ con alguien y esta era su manera de tener algo de 'acción extra'? Cualquiera podía escribir lo que sea en un sitio, sin una onza de verdad en ello. Pensando de vuelta en su perfil y todas las cosas ridículas que puso ahí… ¿por qué su estado marital tenía que ser necesariamente diferente?

Sentí que mis puños se cerraban a mis costados ante el mero pensamiento. ¿Cómo me sentiría si fuera _mi_ novio o esposo, y alguna 'furcia' en línea le estuviera dando sus placeres?

Y entonces otro pensamiento me golpeó. ¿Qué hombre comprometido compartiría su nombre _y_ su correo electrónico, conectado a un importante hospital universitario, y además ser capaz de pasar toda la noche en una computadora con otra mujer? Y como extra, estar tan dispuesto a permitir que esta mujer lo escuche a él y a sus alrededores, sin siquiera dudarlo.

"¿Hey, Bells?" Chillé mientras Mike venía detrás de mí, sosteniendo sus manos en alto, hasta que dejé salir mi respiración con una risa avergonzada. "Te ves bastante nerviosa hoy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Oh, sí, lo siento. Tengo mucho en la cabeza y no dormí muy bien anoche."

_Bueno, si _eso_ no fuera la subestimación del siglo, entonces no sé lo que sea_, pensé para mí, y Mike alzó su ceja, lo cual no ayudó para nada.

"Bueno, si necesitas terminar temprano hoy, Ang está por llegar a las dos y yo puedo cubrir el resto de tu turno," dijo Mike con su mano descansando en mi hombro, y me moví en cierta manera incómoda bajo su toque, lo cual nunca había hecho antes.

Tal vez _sería_ buena idea que me tomara la salida temprano y arreglar mis pensamientos. Ordenar mi cabeza y pensar en lo que me estaba pasando. En cómo un hombre que jamás había conocido podía afectarme tanto en mi vida y en mis interacciones diarias. Pero también podía llegar temprano a casa y tener la oportunidad de tal vez encontrarme con él más temprano, si es que estaba por ahí.

_Dios, necesito ayuda._

"De hecho, eso sería genial, Mike. Tengo esto de la fecha de entrega del ensayo, y realmente necesito dormir un poco," contesté en tono suave, viendo hacia el piso.

Cuando Angela llegó a las dos, terminé mis pendientes rápidamente y cobré, diciéndole a Mike que le debía una y corrí hacia mi auto. Entre más cerca estaba de mi apartamento, más se establecía la emoción sobre las reflexiones que tuve anteriormente.

Arrojando mi bolsa en mi silla apenas entrando, me apresuré por mi apartamento para tomar rápidamente una ducha y después colocar mi portátil de vuelta a mi escritorio, sentándome en mi silla con nada más que una ajustada camiseta de dormir. Le escribí un rápido correo electrónico y miré el reloj. Eran las cuatro, lo cual quería decir que eran las seis en donde él estaba. ¿Estará en casa ya? ¿Se le ocurriría revisar su correo antes de las nueve? Seguramente _estaría_ exhausto después de lo de anoche y un turno completo en el hospital.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa para pensar más al respecto, y escribí un rápido _'apúrate a llegar a casa'_ al final y lo envié.

Mientras la siguiente hora pasaba lentamente, mi curiosidad empezó a aumentar, acompañada por la excitación y la ansiedad por el solo hecho de pensar en él. Abrí mi navegador y escribí el nombre 'Edward Cullen', que había visto en la firma de su correo. Hice clic en buscar, y el primer resultado que apareció fue un enlace al Centro Médico de la Universidad de Chicago. Mi cursor se quedó sobre el enlace mientras me debatía internamente.

¿_Quería_ saber algo más sobre él de lo que ya sabía? ¿Habría una foto ahí? Y si lo hubiese, ¿querría verla? ¿Cambiaría la percepción que tenía sobre él en mi mente?

'El originario de Chicago se convierte en el Jefe de Residentes más joven en la historia del prestigioso centro médico' estaba anotado debajo del enlace, y rápidamente hice clic en la 'x' roja en la esquina de la pantalla.

¿Qué haría este obviamente inteligente y exitoso hombre en un sitio como este, y mucho menos asociándose con una ordinaria estudiante universitaria como yo? Ese pensamiento me hizo estar más segura de que entre menos información tuviera sobre él, sería mejor para mi salud mental. A pesar de que solo han sido dos días, no quería perder esto. Quería disfrutarlo mientras durara, sin añadir ninguna otra duda a mi ya de por si frágil mente.

Empecé a distraerme a mí misma con un juego de solitario, cuando la notificación de un correo electrónico saltó en mi barra de tareas, y prácticamente brinqué de mi asiento para abrirlo.

_Edward Cullen._

Mordí mi labio y di clic en él, soltando una risita cuando leí lo que contenía.

_Vengo llegando del trabajo, y estoy igual de ansioso. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos más temprano?_

_Edward_

Golpeé instantáneamente el botón de respuesta y mis dedos volaron sobre las teclas, preguntándole si justo ahora estaba bien y abrí mi navegador de nuevo para iniciar sesión en el sitio. La notificación saltó en la parte baja de la pantalla, diciendo que él estaba en línea y tomé una temblorosa respiración mientras mis dedos nerviosos se pasearon por la almohadilla táctil para abrir una ventana de conversación.

Pero él me ganó en hacerlo.

_Grneyeddoc1981: Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera ;)_

Mi corazón empezó a correr y mis manos temblaban ligeramente mientras leía su mensaje, y tomé una profunda respiración. Preparándome a mí misma para lo que viniera, coloqué los auriculares en mis orejas y llevé mis dedos a las teclas.

_BellaNova: Estás listo?_

_Grneyeddoc1981: Listo cuando tu lo estés_

"Es ahora o nunca, Bella," dije en voz alta y cerré los ojos, dando clic en el botón verde en donde se había quedado clavado mi cursor por un momento, y aguanté la respiración.

Los dos permanecimos en silencio por varios momentos, el único sonido que se escuchaba del otro lado era su suave respiración.

"¿Bella?" Su voz me llegó y mi respiración salió en un chillido agudo. No solo no sonaba como un viejo pervertido, sino que además su tono era gentil y masculino… y, Dios, tan sexy. Me agradecí mentalmente a mí misma en ese momento por no entrar en ese sitio hace un rato para ver cómo era. Con una voz como esa, podía imaginármelo como un perfecto Adonis, ni siquiera hubiera tenido que entretenerme con la idea de que pudiera estar hablando con un viejo de cincuenta años que resultaba tener una hermosa voz.

"Hola, Edward," contesté con un suave suspiro, sintiendo que más nervios empezaban a arrastrarse en mí.

_Gran idea, Bella. Ahora va a empezar a darse cuenta de cuán socialmente retardada eres y nunca va a querer hacer esto contigo otra vez. _

Con esa idea asustándome ligeramente, junto con la suave inhalación de su parte al otro lado de la línea, lamí mis labios secos y empecé a hablar.

"Así que…"

"Yo…"

Nos reímos quedito mientras hablamos al mismo tiempo, y sentí un escalofrío corriendo por mi cuerpo por el suave y profundo tono de su voz. Totalmente masculino, pero a la vez tan calmante.

"Las damas primero," dijo con una sonrisa audible en su voz.

"Esto es, uh… _muy _ diferente," contesté, tan entusiasta por escucharlo hablar otra vez y ya con la sensación tirante en el fondo de mi estómago por la anticipación.

"Lo es, pero es mejor, creo," su voz llegó directamente y mis dedos sujetaron mi muslo desnudo mientras mis caderas se movían en mi silla.

"Lo es. Ahora podemos poner nuestra concentración en donde pertenece."

"¿Y dónde sería eso? Creo que necesito refrescar mi memoria," bromeó, aunque podía escuchar que su voz empezaba a profundizarse más.

Sentí una sonrisa tirando de mis labios y dejé salir un suspiro dramático. "Bueno, no debo estar haciendo un buen trabajo, entonces. Supongo que debo tratar con más fuerza."

Entonces, el sonido que no me había dado cuenta que había estado esperando que se filtrara a través de mis audífonos e hizo que mi mano se moviera involuntariamente a masajear mi pecho. _Él gimió._

"Carajo, si tratas con más fuerza…" se detuvo, con su respiración volviéndose más pesada a través del micrófono. "Dime qué estas vistiendo, Bella."

"Una apretada y pequeña playera... y eso es todo. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Solo un par de pantalones de hospital. Largo día en el trabajo," contestó, y ese fue momento para gemir suavemente. _Supongo que _de verdad_ me gustan las prendas de hospital_. Todo lo que tenía que hacer es tirar de ese amarre y… "¿Espera? ¿Sin pantaletas?"

Sonreí, mientras mi mano libre viajaba a través de mi muslo interno. "Una prenda inútil, si me lo preguntas, ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el piso."

"Oh, Dios," gimió de nuevo y el sonido destelló en todo mi cuerpo como si él estuviera contra mí. "¿Estás húmeda, Bella?"

"Mmm, bastante. He estado esperando por esto todo el día, pensando sobre anoche. No puedo tener suficiente," contesté en un tono que apenas reconocí como mío, intentando inconscientemente de crear otra reacción en él. Sentí como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera palpitando, mientras mis dedos trazaban ligeramente por mi piel súper sensible.

Escuché que su cuerpo se movía en su silla mientras el sonido del cuero crujiendo llegaba al final. "No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo."

"¿Y por qué no me lo dices?"

"Mierda, estoy tan malditamente duro. Carajo, Bella."

Mordí mi labio, escuchando los gemidos de su respiración casi susurrando mi nombre y enrollando mi pezón a través de la tela de mi blusa entre mis dedos, mientras mi otra mano cepillaba ligeramente la piel sensible entre mis piernas. "¿Tienes alguna fantasía, Edward?"

"¿Además de que tú me montes? Sí," su respuesta vino inmediatamente, su voz haciéndose áspera en cada segundo, y su excitación evidente en su voz.

"Sí, además de enterrar tu polla profundamente dentro de mí… ¿qué otra cosa?" Contesté, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en el momento. Siempre pensé que era demasiado tímida para ser tan descarada con un hombre, jamás; y a pesar de todo, con él, era sencillo. Sin esfuerzo. Y juzgando por los sonidos que emanaba, nos excitaba a los dos de igual manera.

"Carajo. Mi lengua conduciéndote al olvido en mi mesa de revisión," casi gruñó, y la imagen revoloteó en mi mente, haciendo que mis dedos se movieran más rápidamente sobre mi piel, mientras visualizaba mi cuerpo esparcido sobre la mesa. Mis manos moviéndose sobre su cabello, mientras su boca me llevaba a extraordinarias alturas.

"Oh. Jódeme," jadeé, arqueando mi espalda involuntariamente mientras mis dedos se movían más abajo.

"Llegaremos a eso, Bella. Primero, necesito escuchar una de _tus_ fantasías."

Podía escuchar su sonrisa reaparecer mientras hablaba, y tiré mi labio gentilmente con mis dientes. ¿En qué me había metido? Ciertamente, yo no era para nada así de imaginativa. "¿Mi fantasía? Es bastante penosa, pero sería al exterior, en un auto… en público, en donde pudieran atraparnos en cualquier momento."

"Oh, Dios. Carajo, puedo ver tu cabello esparcido por el capó de mi Aston," dijo, con su voz bajando nuevamente y su respiración volviéndose más rápida.

_¡Es dueño de un jodido Aston!_ No era una 'chica de autos', pero imaginármelo detrás del volante de un vehículo como ese me hizo verlo completamente con ojos nuevos. "Dios, desearía que pudieras sentir cuán húmeda me puso ese pensamiento."

"Me gustaría tomar todo lo que me ofrecieras," contestó roncamente, causando un temblor corriendo por mi cuerpo con su voz.

"Carajo, te daría lo que fuera por sentir eso justo ahora," jadeé, provocando la piel que rodeaba a mi clítoris con la yema de los dedos.

"Mmm," tarareó y lo escuché retorcerse en su asiento. Cerré mis ojos, imaginándomelo quitándose sus pantalones y bajándoselos por sus caderas. "Apuesto a que sabes increíble."

Sonreí, como si de hecho estuviera viéndolo y me relamí los labios. "¿Quieres que lo averigüe por ti?"

"Joder, sí," gimió profundamente y sentí un escalofrío. La manera en que sonaba cuando maldecía era tan jodidamente sexy y excitante. "Toma uno de tus dedos y tócate, bebé."

Solté un alto gemido involuntariamente mientras susurró 'bebé', y mis dedos se movieron por voluntad propia, deslizándose dentro de mí. A pesar de que había escuchado muchas veces a los ex novios de Alice llamarla así, nunca tuve ningún deseo de que me lo dijeran a mí.

Y una vez más, Edward había roto cada regla e hizo el sonido casi íntimo, incluso a pesar de las circunstancias. Jadeé con fuerza mientras casi terminaba con la primera embestida de mi mano.

"Dios, tan bueno."

"Necesito que te detengas por un momento. Pruébate a ti misma."

"Eres un provocador," gemí, queriendo solamente continuar con mis atenciones. Nunca me había probado a mí misma de esa manera, solo en los labios de alguien más después de hacerlo. Pero la idea me excitó, obligándome a completar su petición en lugar de simplemente seguirle la corriente. Llevé mis dedos a mis labios, enredando mi lengua alrededor de las yemas antes de encerrarlos en mi boca, y murmuré alegremente. "Mejor que un caramelo."

Un fuerte y claro gemido se le escapó y sus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidas. "Dios, quiero mi boca en ti. ¿Te gustaría eso, Bella?"

"Carajo, sí… por favor," contesté, pellizcando mi clítoris ligeramente entre mi dedo índice y medio, enredándolo entre ellos e imaginándome sus suaves labios en ese lugar.

"Tan bueno. Sabes como la ambrosía. Quisiera enterrar mis dedos, lengua y polla profundamente dentro de ti," habló, casi como un susurro, la altura de su excitación era evidente en el tono de su voz.

Regresando mis manos a su previo esfuerzo, continué lentamente, enterrando profundamente mis dedos. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba ligeramente con cada movimiento y anhelaba su voz de nuevo, a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos instantes desde que la había escuchado por última vez. "Te deseo. Fuerte. Ahora. Quiero montarte hasta que _tu_ olvides_ tu_ nombre."

"Oh, Dios, Bella. Sí. Tan malditamente apretada y cálida."

Nuestros gemidos llenaron el ambiente de cada lado de la línea. "Apretándome alrededor de ti, tomándote profundamente dentro de mí."

"Profundamente, tan malditamente bueno," exhaló, nuestras palabras volviéndose más cortas y más urgentes mientras trabajábamos uno con el otro para llegar a nuestra liberación. "¿Sientes eso? ¿Golpeando ese punto profundamente dentro de ti?"

"Oh, Dios, sí. Más, por favor."

"El sonido de nuestras pieles chocando. Golpeando dentro de ti."

"¿Algo como esto?" Gemí y mi mano empezó a empujar fuerte y rápido contra mí, mi palma golpeando mi clítoris con cada pasada. El único sonido de su lado era un profundo gruñido de una serie de profanidades, y el indicio de su mano moviéndose rápidamente sobre su pene. _Demonios_, ¿por qué esa imagen era tan jodidamente caliente en mi cabeza? Su cabeza presionada hacia atrás contra el asiento de su silla, sus ojos cerrados, y sus labios ligeramente separados con su respiración estremeciéndose mientras sus dedos se movían sobre su gloriosa longitud. Gracias a Dios tenía mi propia imagen de él en mi cabeza en vez de sucumbir a la urgencia de buscar una foto suya hace rato. Él podía seguir siendo perfecto en mi mente de esa manera. "¡Carajo, Edward! Me corro… ahora… ¡mierda!"

"Déjalo ir, bebé. No he terminado contigo todavía," contestó con voz rasposa, y chillé mientras me corría incluso con más intensidad de lo que lo había hecho anoche. Mis muslos todavía estaban temblando mientras bajaba lentamente, mi mano todavía causando que mi espalda se arqueara mientras continuaba raspando contra mi sensible e hinchada piel.

"Dios, Edward," exhalé pesadamente con un escalofrío, pasando saliva con dificultad, en un intento de reponerme.

"¿Todo bien por allá?" preguntó suavemente después de otro momento de silencio.

"Oh, sí," contesté entusiastamente con una risita. "Esto seguramente supera con creces el estar tecleando."

Rió suavemente, pero su respiración seguía irregular, recordándome que él seguía sin conseguir su liberación, para mi conocimiento. _Joder, y hablando de aguante_, pensé para mí. _Es eso, o que realmente necesito aumentar mi tolerancia_. "Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Nunca había estado tan duro en mi vida."

"¿Qué tal si me pruebo a mí misma en _ti_ esta vez?" Susurré con voz suave y apasionada, y un 'carajo' bajito escapó de sus labios.

**x-x-x**

Después de que Edward finalmente se corrió —al igual que yo, una vez más— muy a nuestro pesar nos dijimos buenas noches, desconectándonos para obtener algo del tan necesitado sueño causado por nuestro encuentro tardío la tarde de ayer. Pero no sin antes llegar a la conclusión de que entre nosotros había algo que ninguno de los dos quería dar por terminado, confesando que nadie más nos había hecho sentir de esa manera. Y con ese conocimiento —que no era la única en sentirse de esa manera— caí en un profundo y pacífico sueño esa noche.

Así que cuando me dijo la noche siguiente que no podía garantizar que iba a estar la próxima semana, ya que tenía que pasar la mayor parte de ella en guardia en el hospital, la sensación de pérdida que sentí fue tan profunda y asombrosa al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, fue un alivio por el sonido de nostalgia en su voz cuando me dijo que extrañaría nuestras noches juntos también.

A pesar de todo, me sorprendió cuando me pidió, con un ligero deje de duda en su voz, mi número telefónico, para que así pudiera al menos enviarme mensajes de texto, si es que tenía oportunidad. Y lo que fue aún más sorprendente fue mi _falta_ de duda al dárselo.

Por tres días, esperé. Revisaba periódicamente mi teléfono por algún mensaje suyo, ganándome varias miradas interrogantes por parte de Alice y Rose. Nunca fui alguien que estuviera adherida obsesivamente a mi teléfono para cualquier cosa, por lo que su curiosidad estaba justificada.

_¿Cómo puedo explicarles esto? ¿Al menos quiero hacerlo?_

La respuesta era definitivamente no.

Además de estar insegura de cómo podrían reaccionar a que su 'dulce y pequeña Bella' participara en algo tan fuera de lo normal para mí como lo que estaba haciendo, encontré que también estaba poco dispuesta a compartirlo.

Mi tiempo con Edward era algo indiscutiblemente mío, y él también lo era por las pocas horas que compartíamos juntos.

_Mío_, y de nadie más.

El miércoles en la tarde, estando sentada en la cafetería durante un descanso, aún sin noticias de Edward, empecé a sentirme ansiosa. ¿Y si estando lejos de mí había cambiado de opinión? ¿O simplemente él fue capaz de distraerse de la manera en que yo había descubierto que era incapaz?

Pasando mi mano rápidamente por mi cabello y recargándome en uno de mis codos sobre la mesa, seleccioné su información de contacto y le escribí rápidamente un mensaje.

_¿Ya me olvidaste? ~B_

Me ocupé batiendo distraídamente mi café con leche con la pajita, y mis manos temblaban incontrolablemente._ ¿Es posible ir a un retiro por una cosa como esta? ¿Me estaré volviendo una adicta?_

El sonido de mi teléfono apuntó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto, sacándome de mis ridículas reflexiones y brinqué al verlo.

_Nunca, hermosa. Ha sido un infierno toda la semana. Recién me acabo de levantar de una pequeña siesta. ~E_

Sonreí ligeramente por su gesto, causando un placentero escalofrío por mi espalda. Entonces, me golpeé la frente cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente lo había despertado de los pocos momentos de sueño que seguramente había tenido en días. La culpa me hizo estragos por mi egoísta necesidad de él, privándolo del descanso que obviamente él necesitaba demasiado.

_Mierda, lo siento. Vuelve a dormir. Te hablo más tarde. ~B_

Suspiré, metiendo mi teléfono en el bolsillo y atando mí cabello otra vez para regresar a trabajar. Mientras lavaba mis manos para relevar a Mike de la barra y que tomara su descanso, mi teléfono intervino de nuevo y lo saqué, seleccionando el mensaje.

_No te disculpes. Ya estaba despierto. Yendo de vuelta a mí piso. Te escribo cuando tenga oportunidad. ~E_

Una ola de alivio me atravesó y me giré hacia la máquina registradora con una renovada sonrisa en mi rostro.

Todo mi turno pasó con nada más que Edward, pero ya estaba mucho menos ansiosa al respecto. Me recordaba constantemente todos los episodios de _ER_ **(1)** que había visto, aunque sabía que seguramente empalidecerían en comparación con la realidad, ayudando a mantener presentes mis previos temores.

Mientras estaba cerrando todo en la noche, sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo. Mientras caminaba hacia mi carro, lo saqué y vi su nuevo mensaje.

_¿Estás dormida? ~E_

Me acomodé en mi asiento y le escribí una respuesta antes de entrar completamente en el auto.

_Nope. Estoy terminando mi turno. ~B_

Casi instantáneamente, mi teléfono empezó a vibrar otra vez, mientras metía la llave en el encendido. Miré mi teléfono, encontrando que la pantalla estaba encendida y las mariposas hicieron erupción en mi estómago. Esto no era un mensaje de texto.

Él me estaba _llamando_.

"¿Hola?" Contesté tentativamente al teléfono.

"Hey, solo tengo unos cuantos minutos. Solo puse un pie afuera, y quería escuchar tu voz," contestó mientras exhalaba pesadamente.

"¿Un descanso para fumar?" Pregunté, reconociendo ese sonido donde fuera por las numerosas conversaciones telefónicas con Rosalie.

"Seh, un hábito asqueroso, lo sé. Y como doctor, debería saberlo mejor. Los he escuchado a todos, créeme," dijo con una ligera sonrisa carente de diversión.

"No me molesta. Hice lo mismo en la secundaria," le aseguré, queriendo eliminar el tono nervioso en su voz. Necesitaba escuchar a _mi_ Edward. "¿Una noche ocupada?"

Gruñó exasperado, muy diferente a cualquier cosa que había escuchado de él en estas últimas noches. "No tienes idea, Bella. Sé que esto sonará un poco tétrico, pero tus mensajes de texto fueron la única cosa de hoy que me mantuvieron coherente toda la noche."

Sentí que mi pecho se hinchaba inesperadamente de emoción, y un ligero suspiro escapó de mis labios. "No es tan tétrico. Los tuyos han hecho lo mismo por mí. Como que he extrañado escucharte cada noche."

"¿Solamente tenemos que recobrar el tiempo perdido el domingo en la noche, no crees?" Dijo, y su respiración vino de golpe al final de la oración.

"Eso haremos," contesté con una sonrisa.

Estuvo callado por un momento, y si no fuera por el silbido de las puertas en algún lugar junto a él, hubiera pensado que se había caído la llamada. Le escuché inhalar profundamente y soltar el aire lentamente antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Bella, puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto," dije suavemente, confundida por el tono nervioso de su voz, mientras me estacionaba en mi sitio en frente de mi apartamento.

"¿Qué te parecen las cámaras web?"

_Oh. Por. Dios._

* * *

><p><strong>Por Carla<strong>

**(1) ER** - Emergency Room (Sala de Emergencias) Es un show de televisión americano sobre la sala de urgencias de un hospital ficticio en Chicago. Probablemente muchas de ustedes lo conozcan, a pesar de que su última temporada se trasmitió en el 2009 (aunque en algunos países la siguen pasando). Era una serie dramática y bastante realista, ganó muchísimos premios y muchos actores y actrices se hicieron conocidos gracias a ella.

*Gracias Wikipedia por refrescar mi memoria, LOL*

No aburriré con notas de disculpa por mi tardanza. En nombre de Sil y mía: no dejaremos colgada esta historia. Sinceramente, me encanta y la terminaré cueste lo que cueste *drama queen*.

Esperamos sus comentarios. Aunque no lo crean, son el mejor incentivo para trabajar con más velocidad.

**Dolce**&Acide


	5. Desire

Los personajes son de** **Stephenie Meyer**, **la historia original es de** **kyla713** **y tenemos toda su autorización para traducirla

* * *

><p><strong>Desire<strong>

_Deseo_

* * *

><p><em>"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de las webcams?"<em>

El silencio del otro lado de la línea fue ensordecedor, y lamenté las palabras en el momento en que las dije.

_Fue buena esa, Edward. Espántala aún _más_, ¿Por qué no?_

"Bella, lo siento, olvida que-"

"No, no," me interrumpió, interrumpiendo finalmente su silencio, pero con su voz y respiración temblorosas "Yo sólo... um..."

"Mira," empecé, tirando mi cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo. "Tengo que regresar. Trataré de llamarte o algo por la mañana."

"Edward-" empezó con un gran suspiro, pero la interrumpí.

"Duerme bien, Bella," dije, terminando la llamada y metiendo el teléfono en mi bolsillo mientras me dirigía al interior.

A decir verdad, no tenía idea de qué era lo que se había apoderado de mí como para hacer tal pregunta. Tan solo unos días antes, ni siquiera había querido tanto ver una foto de ella, me daba miedo que pudiera disminuir la atracción que sentía.

Con todo, las noches anteriores en el hospital habían sido abrumadoras. Muchas veces en los días pasados, había tenido una urgencia de al menos mandarle un mensaje; después de todo, ¿No había sido _yo_ el que le había pedido _su _número? Pero cada vez que trataba, me mandaban a llamar o me quedaba dormido los pocos minutos que tenía libres.

Y cuando recibí su mensaje esa noche, me estaba alistando para regresar al piso, sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago.

_¿Ya me olvidaste? ~ B_

¿Realmente ella creía que podría olvidarla tan fácilmente? ¿Después de compartir los más emocionantes cinco días de mi vida con ella la semana anterior? Pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo ese deje de familiaridad ante esa sensación, cada día crecía mi inseguridad sobre cómo mi ausencia afectaría la conexión que había sentido.

_¿Se atenuaría o desaparecería completamente en este tiempo?_

A pesar de que ella se había mostrado reservada y de alguna manera tímida en ciertas ocasiones, en el fondo, Bella era una mujer muy sexualmente cargada. ¿Encontraría ella alguien más para compartir esas cosas en el sitio, o aún peor, en persona?

La idea de que alguien más pudiera escucharla, reveló una envidia en mí que yo no hubiera creído posible. Pero imaginar a otro hombre que pudiera realmente verla, tocarla, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, provocó algo aún más profundo; algo más primitivo e inferior. Casi posesivo.

Quizás eso fue lo que me incitó a empezar a pensar en la webcam. Mientras más oía su voz, junto con el efecto que ésta tenía en mi cuerpo, más ansiaba ver la cara que estaba atada a ese hermoso sonido. Siempre había sido un hombre de estimulación visual, necesitaba sentirme atraído físicamente por una mujer para algo más. Bella era la primera en romper con ese límite, y aun así, me sentía atraído a conocer su aspecto físico.

Mientras caminaba a la sala de recepción, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y, vacilantemente, lo saqué, mirando hacia la pantalla para encontrar un nuevo mensaje de Bella. Tomando una respiración profunda, abrí el mensaje y dejé escapar el aire mientras lo leía.

_Háblame mañana si tienes oportunidad. O podemos hablar el domingo. Buenas noches. ~B_

Frotando mi mano por toda mi cara, traté de disipar la ansiedad que sus palabras despertaron en mí lo suficiente para escribir una respuesta.

_Te llamo lo más pronto posible. Con suerte antes del domingo. Buenas noches. ~E_

Mientras regresaba a trabajar, traté de mantenerme concentrado en la nueva arremetida de pacientes que habían llegado por un accidente múltiple en la carretera. Pero entre las camas que variaban en gravedad, en lugar de aclarar mi mente como siempre hacía para recuperar la concentración, mis pensamientos flotaron hasta sus mensajes.

Por el lado bueno, ella aún quería hablarme, y por eso, me sentía aliviado. No estaría sentándome por ahí los próximos tres días, si ella iba estar ahí cuando llegara el domingo.

Sin embargo, la sensación de temor sobre lo que ella tendría que decir una vez que volviéramos a hablar me estaba consumiendo al mismo tiempo. Ella fácilmente podía decirme que quería que terminara todo, que se estaba volviendo muy personal. En ese caso, inmediatamente retiraría cualquier comentario sobre la webcam, sugiriendo que continuáramos como estábamos, si ella aún estaba dispuesta.

Con el fin de semana aproximándose rápidamente, la ER**(1)** estaba constantemente llena de gente y apenas si tuve tiempo para incluso mandarle un mensaje, ya ni hablar de hacer la inevitable llamada. Y aún menos tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo demás.

Hasta que llegó la tarde del sábado, finalmente chequé de salida para mis dos muy necesarios días de descanso. No sólo era que estuviera completamente exhausto, si no que también significaba que la espera para hablar con Bella estaba a punto de terminar.

Mientras me recostaba en mi cama, antes de la fatiga pudiera vencerme, me puse mis audífonos y le marqué, esperando oír su voz al menos por un momento antes de dormirme.

_"¡Hola, soy Bella! ¡No estoy en este momento, pero mi teléfono sí! Déjame un mensaje. Bye!"_

"Bien, tú querías escuchar su voz, Cullen. No fuiste específico," gruñí para mí rápidamente antes del beep señalándome que dejara un mensaje. "Hey, Bella, soy Edward. Perdón por llamar tan tarde... bueno, tarde al menos para mí. Y creo que para ti también. _Mierda._"

Me callé, frotándome los ojos con la palma de mi mano, por agotamiento y frustración. _Gran manera de mostrar cuán idiota puedes ser algunas veces_

"Lo siento, realmente estoy cansado. De cualquier manera, creo que te hablaré mañana. Buenas noches."

Terminé la llamada y lancé el teléfono a la mesita de noche, abrazando mi almohada contra mi cara y quedándome dormido rápidamente.

Lo que se sintió como momentos más tarde, el zumbido de mi teléfono vibrando en la superficie de madera me despertó de mi sueño y deslicé mi brazo por entre las cálidas mantas para alcanzarlo.

_Nuevo mensaje de Bella._

Le eché una Mirada a mi reloj y vi los brillantes números verdes.

_5:27 pm_

Pasando mi mano por mi cabello, saqué las piernas de la cama y aparté las mantas con un gemido. Me estiré ligeramente mientras abría el mensaje, forzando mis ojos a abrirse más.

_Recibí tu mensaje. Llego del trabajo. Llámame cuando despiertes. ~B_

Corta. Muy corta respuesta. _Mierda._

_Acabo de levantarme. Déjame tomar una ducha rápida y un café. ~E_

Me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí a la cocina para empezar el café antes de ir a la ducha. Necesitaba prepararme para cualquier cosa, y mientras más alerta estuviera, mejor.

Mientras me paraba debajo del chorro de agua, mi mente empezó a correr por cada posibilidad que hubiera estado latente en los días pasados. De la única cosa de la que estaba seguro, era que haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para no perder lo que había entre nosotros. Pero, ¿Qué podía decir? 'Lo siento, es solo que te extrañé mucho, ¿Estaba loco?' _No, eso para nada me hacía sonar espeluznante_, pensé sarcásticamente.

Mi deseo de verla no había cambiado. Ya no tenía ningún temor sobre cuál podía ser el efecto. Ella me había afectado tan profundamente, sabía que verla solo podía aumentar ese sentimiento, no disminuirlo.

Salí de la ducha con una determinación renovada. Todo estaría bien; me aseguraría de eso. Todo lo que ella necesitara para sentirse a gusto conmigo de nuevo, se lo daría alegremente.

Tomé mi teléfono de la mesita, notando que había un Nuevo mensaje.

_Otro mensaje de Bella._

_Ok, estaré en línea esperando. ~B_

Suspirando fuertemente, caminé hacia mi computadora y la encendí. Había estado esperando hablar con ella, pero me resigné a lo que ella decía.

Inicié sesión en el sitio e inmediatamente apreté su nombre para que se abriera la conversación.

_Grneyeddoc1981: hola, Bella._

_BellaNova: hola_

Froté mis manos por toda mi cara, preparándome para empezar a teclear. Necesitaba arreglar ésto, para traer a _mi_ Bella de regreso.

Mi computadora sonó primero y descubrí mis ojos para mirar la pantalla.

_BellaNova: ¿Podemos utilizar el sonido? Pensé que ésto era mejor que tener grandes cuentas de teléfono. ;)_

Dejé escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente y mis hombres se relajaron. La sonrisa al final de su mensaje y el que ella no estuviera evitando hablar conmigo eran tranquilizantes. Cogí el auricular y lo situé donde debía ir, llevando finalmente mis dedos hacia las teclas.

_Grneyeddoc1981: claro. Estoy listo para cuando lo estés._

_BellaNova está llamando,_ apareció un momento después y presioné 'aceptar', escuchando sus suaves respiraciones contra el micrófono.

"Hola, Edward," dijo suavemente y yo cerré mis ojos, perdiéndome en el dulce sonido de mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?" pregunté, empezando la conversación de manera casual.

"Bien," ella respondió, con apenas un susurro. "He extrañado ésto."

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de mi boca y me recargué hacia atrás en mi silla. "Yo también lo he extrañado."

La línea estuvo en silencio por algunos momentos, los dos aparentemente pensando en cómo empezar la conversación pendiente.

"Acerca de la otra noche," empezó vacilantemente, pero no continuó inmediatamente y cerré mis ojos con más fuerza.

"Bella, solo olvida lo que dije. Fue atrevido y fuera de lugar—"

"¿Me dejarás hablar?" me interrumpió bruscamente, tomándome por sorpresa y después dejando salir una risa nerviosa. Su fuego estaba regresando y no pude evitar soltar una suave carcajada en respuesta. "No estoy diciendo que no sea algo en lo que no estaría interesada… en algún punto. Pero todo ésto parece estar avanzando muy rápido y volviéndose más personal de lo que esperaba. Y todavía sé muy poco sobre ti. Me refiero a que, ¿Esto es ... normal?"

Escuchar lo reservado de su voz hizo que el miedo volviera a aparecer. Ésto _estaba_moviéndose muy rápido para ella y ¿Con qué propósito? Estábamos prácticamente en lados opuestos del país, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Ésto no era una relación real; ésa era una manera de aliviar las tensiones, sin las presiones que venían con una real.

Independientemente de la conexión que sentí con ella.

"No lo sé. Nunca he hecho algo como ésto," contesté, mis ojos siguiendo a mi pulgar mientras éste se deslizaba distraídamente por el borde de mi escritorio. "pero estoy bien con las cosas como están, Bella."

"Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo," dijo con un suspiro. "¿Qué pasa si no te gusta lo que ves?"

Ella habló tan suavemente que tuve que esforzarme para escucharla; pero sus palabras sonaron más fuertes en mi cabeza. ¿Ella estaba preocupada de que no la encontrara atractiva? ¿Que mi interés en ella se desvanecería cuando viera su cara? Las marcadas diferencias entre nuestros temores eran sorprendentes. Ahí estaba yo, temiendo, egoístamente, la pérdida del anonimato unos días antes, mientras sus indecisiones se centraban en el atractivo físico hacia mí.

"Bebé, dudo que haya algo de ti que no me guste," respondí tranquilizadoramente, tratando de calmar sus miedos. "Pero podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo que necesites. No me iré a ninguna parte."

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso que casi sonó como risa. "Bien. Y por cierto, amo cuando dices eso," murmuró en voz baja y yo fruncí el ceño. Estaba a punto de pedirle que aclarara su respuesta cuando habló de nuevo. "Cuando me llamas 'bebé'. No puedo explicarlo, pero lo amo. Es algo que también he extrañado."

Reí suavemente. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que la había llamado así antes, y apenas lo noté esta vez.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal, Edward? Entendería completamente si dices no," agregó rápidamente, un temblor de nerviosismo regresando a su voz.

"Claro, dispara," respondí calmadamente. Después de su comentarios anterior sobre que no sabía nada acerca de mí, me sentí sorprendentemente relajado con decirle cualquier cosa que deseara saber para ayudarla a sentirse más cómoda.

"¿_Eres_ soltero, cierto?" preguntó precipitadamente.

Sentí a mis cejas levantarse por la sorpresa ante su pregunta, y no pude aguantarme la risa. "Sí, _soy_ soltero, Bella."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó de repente, dejándome sin palabras por su pregunta y después aclarándose la garganta. "Quiero decir, no estoy quejándome. Me alegra algo saber que no soy la 'otra'. Pero obviamente tu sabes cómo ... cuidar de las necesidades de una mujer. Si tú eres _así _de bueno en eso, sólo hablando por lo que hemos hecho. Eres inteligente, exitoso ... es solo que estoy teniendo dificultades entendiendo por qué preferirías venir aquí antes que algo más real."

Suspire fuertemente, escuchando las mismas preguntas que me habían preguntado muchas veces antes. "Todo tiene un precio, Bella. Y mi profesión parece ser uno muy alto a pagar para la mayoría de las mujeres. Como has visto esta semana que pasó, no soy siempre el más disponible y realmente no puedo ponerle la atención necesaria a una relación."

"Eso suena bastante egoísta," contestó con tono molesto, y después jadeó repentinamente. "Por parte de ellas, no tuya. Oh _Dios_... lo lamento."

"Está bien, Bella," reí entre dientes mientras sacudía mi cabeza. "¿Te importaría si hago la misma pregunta?"

"¿_Si _estoy soltera o _por qué_?" preguntó, su voz decayendo de nuevo.

"Ambas," contesté, encogiendo mis hombros.

"Sí, soy soltera. Y por qué," dijo, y soltó un gemido molesto. "Estoy rodeada por los chicos de la universidad. _Rebeldes _universitarios. _¿Eso _ responde tu pregunta? Además, creo que tampoco tengo ni el tiempo ni la energía para una relación a la vez que mantengo mis notas."

"Bueno ¿No somos una pareja?" repliqué, tomando un sorbo de mi olvidado café.

"No lo sé decir, lo siento," dijo en voz baja mientras yo tragaba el líquido. "Nunca había experimentado algo como ésto, Edward. Las cosas que me haces ... _Nunca _nadie las ha hecho. Nunca había estado así de insaciable anteriormente."

"Yo tampoco," suspiré, el tono sensual de su voz irradiándose a través de mí y mi erección forzándose contra la parte delantera de mi pantalón.

"Edward, sé que estábamos teniendo una conversación y todo, pero crees que podríamos ..."

"¿Podríamos qué?"estaba casi seguro de saber lo que ella estaba tratando de decir, pero estaba decidido a no ser tan pretencioso de nuevo. Además de eso, quería escucharla decirlo. _Necesitaba_oírla decirlo.

Suspiró exhasperadamente, seguido por una suave gruñido que fue malditamente erótico, me mordí para acallar mis gemidos mientras mi polla se endurecía. "Ha sido una semana. Te _necesito_."

Mis ojos se abrieron y tragué saliva ante su atrevimiento. Aunque estaba casi esperando que ella insinuara algo como éso por el sonido de su voz unos momentos antes, aún así jadeé suavemente ante la contundencia de su voz. Nunca en los días pasados me había permitido, ni siquiera para entretenerme, tener la idea de ella iniciaría esto entre nosotros tan rápido .

"Cierra tus ojos, bebé," dije con voz ronca, desabotonando mi pantalón para liberar la presión contra mi palpitante polla. "¿Están cerrados?"

"Sí," susurró en respuesta.

"Si estuviera ahí contigo ahora mismo, disponible para todo. ¿Qué querrías que hiciera?" le pregunté con calmada, profunda voz, escuchando un temblor en su respiración.

"Bésame." Su respuesta me tomó con la guardia baja, pero su suave tono de voz era tan tentador, cerré mis ojos para imaginarlo. "Con tus manos en mi cabello."

"Tan suave," dije con un siseo, mi mano descansando en mis boxers y frotando lentamente mi palma contra mi miembro. "Tu cabello. Tus labios. Te sientes tan bien."

"Te deseo tanto. Tócame," hablaba con voz entrecortada, su excitación era evidente.

"Quítate la blusa," imaginando en mi mente una visión de sus pechos llenos.

"No estoy usando ninguna," dijo con un sensual gruñido.

"Oh, joder," solté el aire fuertemente, sus palabras enviando un dolor placentero a mi polla, mi mano aferrándose a la tela.

"Esta noche solo traigo una bata."

"Quítatela."

Podía escuchar sus movimientos y el roce de la bata cayendo de su cuerpo. "Hecho. Ahora es tu turno. Empieza con _tu_ camisa."

"_No estoy _usando," contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, hora agradecido por haber tenido tanta prisa como para preocuparme por una.

"¿Pantalones?" ella gimió y yo canturreé en afirmación. "Bueno, ya que yo estoy completamente desnuda, creo que es bastante justo que tú también lo estés."

Me pare para empujar mi ropa por debajo de mi cadera, pateándola hacia un lado cuando llegó al suelo y sentándome de nuevo. "¿Tus ojos aún están cerrados, Bella?"

"Sí." Habló en susurros de nuevo, y mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi longitud. "Quiero probarte."

"Dios, Bella," gemí, mi mano comenzando a moverse y mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás.

"¿Me sientes, Edward?" casi ronroneó en mi oído y ese era el sonido más sensual que alguna vez haya escuchados. Sentí el tirón en mi vientre bajo y mi respiración empezó a salir en jadeos.

"Joder, bebé. Sí," siseé, cerrando mis ojos e imaginando una vez más sus labios rodeando mi pene, su cálida boca engulléndome.

"Mmm, tan duro. Te quiero dentro de mí... follándome," gruñó, la intense excitación era inconfundible, mientras susurraba 'Ojalá pudiera verte', tomándome por sorpresa. Sabía que definitivamente no tenía que escuchar eso; que se estaba perdiendo en ese momento. Aún así, la afirmación de que el pensamiento de hecho cruzó su mente, despertó un deseo animal en mí de tocarla, dejar que me tocara y perderme en ella. La falta de contacto físico me frustraba y alimentaba mi deseo por ella. "Tómame, Edward."

"¿Cómo me quieres?" susurré, mi voz ronca y mis manos frenando el movimiento por toda mi polla. "¿Cuál es tu posición favorita?"

"Por atrás, muy dentro de mí, con tus manos agarrando mis caderas," jadeó fuertemente, con suaves gemidos interrumpiéndola.

_Mierda, esta mujer es muy buena para ser verdad,_pensé, sin embargo, todo lo que pude vocalizar fue un profundo gemido.

"¿Te gusta eso?" provocó, su diversión por mi reacción obvia en su tono, entonces ella gimió y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Fóllame, Edward. Te necesito tanto."

Mi polla palpitó contra mi palma por sus palabras, tomándome más fuertemente. Podía sentir mi liberación construyéndose rápidamente después de la semana lejos de todo ésto, lejos de ella; obviamente, mis temores eran infundados. Todavía sentíamos la necesidad, aún teníamos el mismo efecto en el otro a pesar de—o quizás _por_—mi ausencia. Incluso si no podía verla, podía escuchar el deseo en su voz.

"Bella ... _mierda_... se siente tan bien, tan apretado," gemí toscamente, visiones apareciendo detrás de mis párpados, de su larga cabellera castaña cayendo por su espalda delante de mí, su cuerpo zarandeándose por la fuerza de mis embestidas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho y mis músculos se apretaban.

"Dios, Edward. Más fuerte ... por favor," gimió y la desesperación en su tono indicaba que se estaba tan cerca como lo estaba yo. "Sólo un poco más."

"Quiero aferrarte por las caderas y ver deslizarse a mi polla dentro y fuera de ti. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo se vería?"

"Oh, dios."

"Déjalo ir, nena. Quiero sentirte venirte alrededor de mí," gemí con voz ronca.

"Joder, Edward," ella gritó, seguido por un débil gemido mezclado con blasfemias mientras se venía. El erógeno tono de su voz combinado con la ilusión de su espalda arqueándose, sus labios abriéndose, apretándose alrededor de mi verga, me mandaron a otro intenso orgasmo.

Gemí con estremecidas respiraciones mientras me liberaba, sintiendo como los días de frustración se disipaban, mi cuerpo relajándose en mi silla. Mientras todo disminuía, me aferré a los brazos de mi silla y me quedé sin aliento, mis ojos manteniéndose cerrados mientras alcanzaba el cajón para tomar una de las toallas que había puesto ahí la noche del sábado pasado.

"Dios, necesitaba eso," jadeó con fuerza y yo reí suavemente en respuesta, estando completamente de acuerdo con ella. Se sentía increíble que se hubiera roto la tensión entre nosotros, pero luego volvió el silencio. Justo mientras yo contemplaba diversas maneras en que pudiera romperlo, para escuchar esa voz de nuevo, ella habló primero. "Así que, ¿Naciste en Chicago?"

La simplicidad de su pegunta inicialmente me tomó con la guardia baja, hasta que comenzó a preguntarme más y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El conocimiento de saber lo que hacía era impactante.

Estaba volviéndose _más _ personal.

Continuó de esa manera las siguientes dos semanas y el Día de Acción de Gracias se acercaba rápidamente. De nuevo estaría lejos de ella, esta vez por sus compromisos, mientras iba a casa en Washington por la fecha. Y ese solo pensamiento hizo que se sintiera como si ella estuviera aún _más _lejos.

Afortunadamente para mi cordura, en esas fechas hubo poco tiempo para pensamientos ociosos, y en el poco tiempo que ella estuvo lejos, tuve algo de tiempo para extrañar su presencia. Eso fue pasar las tardes solo perdiendo el tiempo y tratando de comer viendo la pantalla de la computadora. O, algo peor, recostado en la cama por la noche.

Los detalles que ella me había dado cuando se los había pedido las pasadas semanas, no habían hecho nada para calmar mi deseo por ella. Aparte de su cabello café, ella también mencionó que era pequeña, que siempre había odiado su corta estatura de 1.52 m. Y sus ojos ... sus ojos verde-avellana que se volvían casi color esmeralda cuando se excitaba, se habían convertido en el primer plano de mis fantasías cuando hablaba con ella, y aún más cuando estaba acostado solo en la obscuridad.

Como estaba la noche en que mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar a mi lado, el destello rojo de un mensaje captó mi atención. Estiré la mano para agarrarlo del lado de mi reloj y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios por primera vez en días. _Bella._  
><em><br>En caso de que no lo supieras, Forks es REALMENTE aburrido. No puedo esperar a volver a casa mañana_. _Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Pero ésto debería darte una pista. ~B_

Fruncí mi frente mientras la luz de un mensaje brillaba de nuevo y mi teléfono vibraba en mis manos. Hice clic de nuevo a la lista de mensajes para encontrar un nuevo texto... con una imagen adjunta.

Me senté en la cama, abriendo el mensaje con curiosidad y mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta mientras la visión de un pecho desnudo llenaba mi pantalla. Era suave y perfecto, con un delicado y rosado pezón. Pasé mi dedo por la pantalla mientras imaginaba cómo se sentiría en mi mano, si encajaría en mi mano tan perfectamente como imaginaba. La curva de su cintura era visible, piel cremosa y músculos tonificados; me quedé sin aliento y me puse duro en ese instante.

Cayendo de nuevo en la cama, pasé mi mano por mi cabello con un gemido, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de la pantalla. Incluso sin ver su cara, no podía imaginar ¿cómo es que ella podía creer que yo la encontraría poco atractiva? Su piel era perfecta, incluso en la borrosa foto de su teléfono.

_Dios, Bella. Estoy tan duro ahora. ~E_

_Pruébalo. ;) ~B_

Sonreí y lamí mis labios, quitándome las mantas de encima y bajándome los boxers. Con una mano descansando en la base de mi polla, apunté mi teléfono hacia ella, el brillante flash iluminando la habitación mientras capturaba la imagen. Mandándosela, esperé por su respuesta y mi teléfono estuvo inerte por varios minutos antes de que finalmente vibrara a mi lado

_Santa. Mierda. Dios, es tan ... bonita__**.**__~B_  
><em><br>_Reí entre dientes divertido por su respuesta, inseguro de cómo contestar a eso.  
><em><br>Wow, nunca había escuchado ESO antes. ~E_

Nunca en mi vida había escuchado a una mujer llamar a mi polla 'bonita'. De nuevo, indicando que Bella no era cualquier mujer. Ella era única, especial.  
><em><br>Por cierto, también tienes manos increíbles. Las cosas que esos dedos podrían hacer. __~B_

Por mucho que había estado determinado a pasar una noche sin buscar liberación, no había manera en que fuera capaz de dormirme con el efecto que sus palabras estaba teniendo ella en mí con sus palabras, con la foto.  
><em><br>Y harían... ;P ~E_

_¿A qué hora sales del trabajo mañana? __~B_

_Día libre ~E_

_Espérame a las 3. Buenas noches. ~B_

_Estaré ahí. Buenas noches. ~E_

Dejando mi teléfono, rodé fuera de la cama, me di otra ducha antes de volver a acostarme. Regresando a mi recámara varios minutos después, calmado y relajado, descansé mi cabeza contra la almohada con ansiosa anticipación por lo que la tarde de mañana traería.

**x-x-x**

_3:00_

Todo el día había estado esperando por el momento de llegar y sentarme enfrente de la computadora con mi teléfono en la mano, me preparé para su llegada. Miré los minutos pasar más lentamente antes de que su nombre apareciera en mi pantalla y casi al instante, apareció la ventana de su llamada. Cogí el auricular de forma rápida y acepté.

"Hey, bebé," dije, sonriendo, mientras concientemente la llamaba de ese modo y ella respondía con una suave risa.

"Hey. Así que, ¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa?" ella contestó con un dejo de picardía en su tono.

"Si esa foto era una 'prueba, reamente picaste mi curiosidad," contesté, moviéndome ligeramente en mi asiento con el pensamiento de la imagen que había estado mirando periódicamente durante todo el día.

"Cierra tus ojos, Edward," susurró con profunda, apasionada voz, cargada de excitación, tragué saliva, rindiéndome finalmente a su petición. "¿Están cerrados?"

"Sí," contesté, respirando lentamente.

Oí algo que sonaba como un colchón y el roce de telas, los sonidos de sus dedos sobre el mousse, y después, completo silencio. Respirando lentamente, volvió a hablar. "Okay, ábrelos."

Levantando lentamente mis párpados, la imagen en mi pantalla inmediatamente capturó mi mirada; un exquisito, singular pie dentro de un zapato de tacón, en el extremo de una pierna desnuda y flexionada.

_¡Maldición!_pensé, imaginándome esa pierna enroscándose a mi alrededor, ese tacón hundiéndose en mi trasero mientras la tomaba contra la pared.

Lentamente, la imagen se movió a un suave y largo muslo, que conducía a una pequeña pero curvada y hermosa cadera, con un toque de encaje negro.

_Oh, ¡jódeme!_

Froté mi mano contra mi mandíbula sin afeitar, meciéndome en la silla. Podía sentir mi dolorosamente palpitante polla contra mis- por suerte sueltos- pantalones y dejé escapar un gemido involuntario.

"¿Debería parar?" se burló, la imagen de la pantalla quedándose fija por debajo de su cintura, mostrando cierta parte de su abdomen plano, cubierto por más encaje negro.

_Estaba usando lencería sexy. ¡Santa Mierda!_

"No. Dios, no. por favor," gemí, mi mano moviéndose inconscientemente dentro de mis pantalones, acariciándome lentamente mientras la cámara volvía a desplazarse hacia arriba, mostrando su cuerpo. Las curvas de sus pechos llenaron mi pantalla, su sedoso pelo color marrón colgando sobre su hombro y deslizándose por su brazo, mordí mi labio ante la vista. Su perfecta forma, descansando firmemente en el corsé que llevaba. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse ligeramente a medida que avanzaba más lentamente hacia sus hombros y su clavícula. "Joder, Bella. Por favor."

"Lo justo es justo, Edward," -susurró, y vi cómo sus dedos flotaban por encima de sus abultados pechos.

"Eres una fastidiosa," gruñí, suspirando profundamente, lo que la hizo reír mientras ajustaba la cámara web en mi escritorio. Me recargué en la silla, mi cursor revoloteando sobre el botón que acabaría con el misterio... al menos para uno de nosotros.

"Tú eres quien habla. Ésta fue _tu _idea," señaló y gemí en derrota; ella tenía toda la razón. Y ya me había dado más de lo que esperaba, iniciando todo ésto. Incluso me mandó una foto la noche anterior, tomando ella el riesgo.

"Bueno, ahí va," contesté, apreté el botón y vi el drástico aumento de su pecho cuando la imagen apareció en su pantalla. Su mano se enroscó alrededor de su pecho, apretándolo gentilmente mientras dejaba salir un suave gemido. _Bien, esa es una buena señal._ "Tu turno, bebé."

La curva de su barbilla se movió dentro y fuera del marco mientras sentía con la cabeza y la oía tomar una respiración lenta. Gradualmente, sus rojos y carnosos labios aparecieron, más llenos de lo que había imaginado. Mientras su lengua los humedecía, pasé mi mano por su cabello, tratando de contener mi gemido hasta que la imagen volviera a moverse. Su perfecta nariz apareció, y empecé a rendirme a la idea de que toda esta mujer me dejaba sin aliento .

En el momento en que sus pestañas aparecieron en el marco, tragué fuertemente, sabiendo que los ojos de una mujer eran lo que me atraía. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por un momento mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que ella era absolutamente hermosa. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, las líneas de su mandíbula suave y lisa, su cabeza descansando en una almohada blanca.

"Abre tus ojos, Bella," murmuré suavemente.

Tomando una respiración profunda, alzó sus párpados, revelando unos impresionante ojos casi esmeraldas.

"Hola, guapo," sonrió tímidamente mientras hablaba, pero no pude responder.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Por Silvana<strong>

**(1)Sala de emergencias**

Y bueno, tardamos un poco, pero ya estamos de vuelta & no volveremos a tardarnos, tanto, lo prometo… Y no puedo decir nada más que bueno, Carla tiene una buena excusa porque trabaja y eso, yo soy una paria de la sociedad que decidió que ya era hora de dejar de ser una floja XD…

Y bueno, trataré de que al menos haya un capítulo cada 15 días….

Ya saben, esperamos sus reviews con muchas ansias, porque nos animan a traducir más rápidamente

_**Dolce&Acide**_


	6. Turning Point

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia original de kyla713 y la traducción completamente nuestra.**

**Lean la nota al final. Les resultará informativa (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<br>****Turning Point  
><strong>_Momento crucial_

* * *

><p><em>Este es el momento que he estado esperando toda la semana... ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?<em>

Me había estado haciendo la misma pregunta constantemente después de regresar a casa del aeropuerto esta mañana. Y mi ansiedad solamente incrementó mientras sacaba la bolsa de compras color plateada de Port Angeles que había guardado al final de mi maleta.

Una semana de visita a mis padres era algo que usualmente disfrutaba y saboreaba. Pasar unos cuantos días en la paz y tranquilidad que rodeaba a Forks, después de vivir en la locura de Los Angeles por los últimos tres años, me hacía volver sintiéndome renovada. Extrañaba a mis padres y a mis amigos; diablos, hasta extrañaba la lluvia.

Estaba en _casa._

Aún y así, sentada en mi vieja habitación en la primera noche, me sentí vacía. Como si algo muy vital estuviera faltándome.

_Edward._

Las últimas semanas habían sido asombrosas. No solo por los alucinantes orgasmos que su increíble voz sexy había provocado, sino por haber conocido al hombre debajo de todo eso; lo cual era sorprendentemente incluso más sexy. Por lo que había aprendido, simplemente no entendía cómo cualquier mujer en su sano juicio podría dejar ir a este hombre, o aún peor, pasarle de largo.

Eso me hizo preguntarme qué clase de mujer había estado buscando; quién no encontraría que valga la pena esperarlo a llegar a casa. Admiraba lo que había hecho y todo lo que había sacrificado, mientras que ellas parecían juzgarlo por ello. No podía comprender cómo podían dejar a un lado lo que era tan importante en su vida y en lugar de eso tener la necesidad egoísta de estar con él. En el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados, mientras más lo extrañaba, hacía que el tiempo que pasábamos juntos fuera más preciado, algo que esperaba.

Compaginar la escuela y el trabajo, a pesar de no estar familiarizada con el ambiente caótico de una sala de emergencias, me ayudaba a entender las exigencias que tenía. El tiempo personal era un lujo y un hogar debía ser un lugar de confort y aceptación, especialmente cuando estás en una relación. Si le importas a alguien, debería apreciar los momentos que tienes con él o ella, no presionarte para darle un tiempo que no tienes.

Ese hecho picó mi curiosidad sobre su apariencia, sin importar qué tan superficial me hacía sentir eso. A pesar de eso, me hizo darme cuenta de que no me importaba realmente cómo lucía. El hombre que había debajo era mucho más atractivo y hermoso sin importar cómo fuera su apariencia.

Él era compasivo y considerado, exitoso e inteligente. Era fácil hablar con él, y siempre escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir. Que esas mujeres alrededor de él pudieran ser tan egoístas me dejaba aturdida.

Era _mi_ apariencia lo que me tenía preocupada. No es que yo careciera completamente de mi propio atractivo; los tonos cambiantes de mis ojos, que variaban según mi estado de ánimo, eran la única cosa que parecía intrigar a los demás. Pero ciertamente no era algo que pudiera hacer saltar y agarrar a aun hombre como Edward. Él parecía adorar el hecho de que era castaña, en lugar de la típica rubia exuberante y de ojos azules, y teníamos unas increíbles conversaciones fuera del área sexual.

E incluso a pesar de que cada detalle que le había dado a Edward sobre mi apariencia había catapultado unas increíbles respuestas –y sonidos– de su parte, sabía mejor que eso.

A los hombres les gustan los pechos. _Los míos apenas eran copa B._

Les gustan las piernas largas. _Mido 1.65… ¿alguna pregunta?_

Les gustan las curvas. _Seh, tampoco tengo de esas._

El hecho de que estuviera preocupada de lo poco que tenía para ofrecer me desconcertó, al igual que el dolor que sentí después de estar alejada de él.

La semana en que él estuvo en servicio fue infernal. Todo era demasiado inalcanzable para nosotros, tan confuso. El hecho de que lo estuviera _extrañando_, más que a una simple falta de liberación, era preocupante. Extrañaba su voz, el suave sonido de su risa, y la relajante presencia que podía sentir, incluso a miles de millas de distancia.

Los últimos días fueron difíciles. Sin el Internet, estar de vuelta en casa de mis padres significaba depender exclusivamente de mi Blackberry para cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior. Normalmente, esto había sido refrescante, pero cuando me cortaba de mi mundo con Edward, era inquietante.

Había pretendido provocarlo un poco más anoche antes de ir a la cama, solo para sentir esa conexión con él. Pero después de haber visto a lo que yo me había referido como su 'bonita' polla, con sus asombrosos, largos y hermosos dedos extendidos a su alrededor, me encontré a mí misma en una desesperada necesidad de una ducha.

Extrañé todo eso una vez más, pero el nivel de distracción que eso había provocado ya no era preocupante, sino _perturbador._ Había pasado todo el día soñando constantemente con él, perdiendo la cuenta de cuán seguido mi padre había dicho mi nombre, trayendo mi atención al presente. Difícilmente había dormido durante toda la noche, deseando poder estar de vuelta en mi apartamento, con él y mi portátil.

Eso no ayudaba a borrar los temores que sentía. Me había vuelto tan confiada con él que cuando preguntó sobre las cámaras web, sentí pánico, evaluando mis opciones. Si decía que 'no', me arriesgaba a perder nuestro tiempo juntos o a limitarlo, así como volverlo aburrido. Los hombres disfrutaban a las mujeres que estuvieran dispuestas a explorar.

Pero, si decía que 'sí', me arriesgaba a lo mismo. Si él no me encontraba atractiva, ¿por qué iba a querer regresar?

Ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar, lo cual no solo me preocupaba. Me _asustaba_.

Con todas esas cosas corriendo en mi mente, me detuve en una tienda de lencería en Port Angeles la tarde de ayer. Había tomado la decisión la noche anterior de que cuando regresara, con la cámara web haciendo su debut, yo iba a estar lista para ello.

Una vez que estuve pulida, depilada y sin ninguna pulgada de cabello en mi piel, todo lo que necesitaba era el atuendo correcto. Primero, compré un par de tacones negros, de tiras, que normalmente nunca miraría dos veces, y de hecho _nunca_ _usaría_ para ningún otro lado excepto mi propia habitación. Pero hacían que mis piernas lucieran más largas, y mientras caminaba por la tienda de lencería con mi sudadera con capucha y mis lentes de sol en su sitio, encontré el perfecto remate.

Un top tipo corset, color negro, con un corte bajo al frente para dar una vista completa de mi escote, el cual realzaba al mismo tiempo. Unas pequeñas pantaletas negras, que apenas eran más que unos cuantos pedacitos de encaje, y quedaban en la parte alta de mi cadera; nuevamente, dando un mayor efecto del largo de mis piernas.

Lo compré sin darle más vueltas al asunto, y cuando me lo probé, después de que mis padres se fueran a la cama, no pude más que sonreír ante mi reflejo. Tal vez podía ser plana, pero el buen doctor no iba a saber qué lo golpeó.

O eso creía yo hasta que me encontré mirando el rostro de quien creía yo era el hombre más pecaminosamente hermoso que jamás había conocido.

Todo, desde su cabello en un insano desorden, como si hubiera estado horas pasando su manos por él, la determinación puesta en sus ojos verdes, y los ángulos perfectos de su mandíbula. Ni una simple marca, y era por mucho más de lo que había creado en mi mente las últimas semanas.

Estaba sin aliento; me había preparado a mí misma para lo que fuera, excepto esto. Mi respiración se convirtió en pequeños jadeos por aire, mientras mi mano se cerraba fuertemente alrededor de mi pecho como respuesta.

"Tu turno, bebé," dijo suavemente.

_Puedes hacer esto, Bella_, me dije a mí misma.

Asintiendo lentamente, cerré mis ojos y tomé una profunda respiración. Con cada suspiro y gruñidos obscenos, mi confianza crecía. Hasta ahora, todo bien.

Moviendo la cámara por mi cuerpo, para él, levanté la pantalla de mi portátil, revelando finalmente mi cara.

Podía escuchar su respiración viniendo de su micrófono, pero permanecía quieto.

Y eso estaba matando mis nervios.

"Abre tus ojos, Bella."

_Aquí vamos._

Con otra larga inhalación, finalmente llevé mi vista de vuelta a la pantalla, para mirarlo, viendo que su manzana de Adán se alzaba mientras tragaba sonoramente. Sus ojos parpadearon ligeramente sobre la pantalla, y el silencio me estaba volviendo loca. _Lo que sea es mejor que nada justo ahora._

"Hola, guapo," dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, pasando mis dedos por mi cabello, cepillándolo fuera de mi cara.

Sonrió antes de cubrir su mano con sus dedos. Sacudiendo su cabeza, descansó sobre sus codos, en frente de él. "Dios, Bella. Eres jodidamente hermosa."

La maravilla y asombro en su tono de voz me hizo ruborizarme de los nervios. Mordiendo mi labio, bajé mis ojos.

"Gracias. Tu también," susurré y mis ojos se cerraron mientras él soltó una risita, cubriendo mi cara con mis manos. _¡Acabo de llamarlo hermoso en su cara!_ "Quiero decir, que eres _muy_ apuesto. Ni siquiera se acerca a lo que estaba esperando."

Su suave risa continuó y escuché el crujir de su silla, dejando caer mis manos para verlo recargarse hacia atrás cómodamente, rascando su barbilla con su mano. "¿Qué esperabas, Bella? ¿Al Jorobado de Notre Dame?"

"Bueno, pues nunca sabes, con el Internet," lo molesté de vuelta, mucho más tranquila ante la visión de su postura relajada. "Es bueno ver el rostro que viene con la voz, a pesar de todo."

"Estoy de acuerdo," contestó, con su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia, haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza. La manera en que todo su rostro brillaba con un gesto tan simple era increíble… solo servía para hacerlo más sexy y atractivo. "Me gustó el atuendo, también."

"¿Fue demasiado?" pregunté, señalando la forma en que su entrecejo estaba levantado, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

"Pero. Para. Nada," exhaló, sacudiendo su cabeza para dar énfasis. "_Eso_ era algo que ciertamente no esperaba. Pero, _mierda_, te ves malditamente increíble. Solo que ahora siento que llevo demasiada ropa por acá."

"Bueno, entonces tendremos que igualar las cosas un poco y quitarte la playera," me burlé, alzando mis cejas. Tan impresionante como era, la imagen ya era una tentación. Estaba ardiendo por ver el resto de él.

Sonrió y silenció el micrófono, antes de ponerse de pie, haciendo que su rostro desapareciera mientras esos largos dedos levantaban su playera. Involuntariamente, hice trazos sobre mi muslo interno, imaginándome que sus manos estaban haciendo ese toque.

En cuanto la primera pista de su musculoso abdomen apareció, suspiré ante la visión de una ligera línea de cabello haciendo un caminito hacia el botón de sus vaqueros. _¡Gracias a Dios que no se depila!_ Pensé para mí, teniendo siempre una fijación por el 'caminito hacia el tesoro' en los hombres, siempre y cuando no fuera excesivo.

Mi vista divagó mientras me mojaba; las líneas de sus músculos no eran excesivamente definidas, pero eran tirantes y firmes. No era un aficionado del gimnasio, obviamente, pero era seguro que _sí_ se preocupaba por él mismo. Y una vez más, me quedé estupefacta de que alguna mujer estuviera dispuesta a dejar ir esto. _Ellas se lo pierden, yo me lo gano._

Por un momento, su camisa se hizo bola en sus manos, frente a él, obstruyendo mi visión, y dejé salir un gruñido de disgusto antes de que la arrojara hacia un lado. Regresando de vuelta a la silla, lo observé moverse, lamiendo mis labios por cuán hermoso era realmente. Sus hombros amplios y la expansión de su pecho estaban rogando por mis manos. Recolocó su diadema y prácticamente pude visualizar mis uñas enterrándose en sus bíceps, mientras se flexionaban.

Mordí mi labio y aventé mis piernas hacia el final de la cama para ponerme de pie, dejando mi portátil, y la giré para que me encarara. Me demoré ahí por un momento, dándole una vista a propósito de mí escote, lo cual hizo que él medio gruñera, medio gimiera. "Buena vista, bebé."

"Creo que puedo darte una mejor," lo provoqué seductoramente, soltando los amarres del frente de mi corset un poco más con cada paso. Nunca dejaría de asombrarme la audacia que él traía con el más pequeño de los estímulos. Era vigorizante.

Ya teniendo su aprobación, por primera vez, diciendo lo que tenía en mente, diciendo lo que quería, e incluso despojándome de mis ropas en frente de un hombre, no me asustó o me hizo salir corriendo en sentido contrario. Me di cuenta, mientras me soltaba el corset, tira por tira, que él me hacía _sentir_ sexy.

"Enséñame, Bella," susurró con voz ronca, mientras tiraba de la tela, recorriendo mis hombros. Vi cómo se reacomodaba en su silla. "Santa mierda."

Una sonrisa triunfante cruzó mis labios. "¿Te gusta?" lo provoqué, trepando de nuevo a mi cama, hacia mi portátil.

"¿Gustarme?" preguntó, ampliando los ojos y alzando una ceja. "Esa foto no te hizo justicia. No sé si será posible que algo me 'guste' nunca _más_."

Gemí suavemente ante el profundo y atronador sonido de su voz mientras hablaba, dejándome caer contra las almohadas nuevamente. Lo había extrañado tanto, nuestro tiempo juntos, y _todo lo demás_. Moviendo mi portátil, la ajusté para darle una vista de la mayor cantidad de mi cuerpo como me era posible. "Bueno, veamos si _tu_ foto te hace justicia a _ti_."

Soltó una risita otra vez y se puso de pie, mientras su cintura llenaba la pantalla. Me senté, poniendo mi completa atención, mientras sus largos e increíbles dedos trabajaban con el botón de sus vaqueros.

"¿Ya he dicho que me encantan tus manos?" susurré, con mis propios dedos trazando ligeramente a través del encaje de mis pantaletas.

"Tal vez ya lo has mencionado," rió, jalando sus pantalones por sus caderas, con sus calzoncillos acentuando el prominente bulto que se escondía detrás de ellos.

_Oh, carajo, por qué tiene que estar tan lejos,_ me pregunté mientras mi mano se deslizaba entre mis muslos, provocando a mi adolorido clítoris. Después de tanto tiempo sin él, y viéndolo de esa manera, estaba impaciente.

Mis ojos siguieron la sutil 'V' de su abdomen, en lo que él bajaba sus calzoncillos, dejándolo completamente expuesto a mí. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió mi cuerpo, arqueándome ante la pulsante necesidad que sentía por él.

"Dios, desearía que estuvieras aquí," susurré, mientras las yemas de mis dedos presionaban con más firmeza contra mis pantaletas.

"No más de lo que yo lo hago, bebé," contestó, sentándose, y dejé salir un débil gimoteo, al tiempo que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo desaparecía de mi vista de la pantalla. Sonrió y rodó su silla hacia atrás, dándome una vista completa de su rostro, su torso, la parte superior de sus muslos… y su erección. _Querido Dios_. "¿Mejor?"

"Mmm, mucho. Me leíste la mente," gemí, mi vista recorriendo la longitud de su cuerpo.

"Bien. Ahora, lee la mía," dijo sugestivamente. Entonces, me dio un _guiño_.

Sonriendo ante su reto, me saqué a mí misma de la cama y me paré, saliéndome de la vista de la cámara, ganándome un gruñido del otro lado.

"Eso no es correcto, Bella," gimió, una mano sujetando el brazo de la silla, mientras el otro se enrollaba alrededor de su longitud, empezando sus movimientos.

"Paciencia, Dr. Cullen," le provoqué, deslizando mis bragas por mis piernas y saliéndome de ellas. En una explosión de inspiración, decidí tentarlo, colgando la tela en frente de la cámara.

"_De verdad_, no es correcto," gruñó, alzando sus caderas. _Aparentemente, no soy la única impaciente…_

"¿No puedo crear un poco de suspenso?" pregunté con voz lujuriosa, dejando que el pedacito de encaje colgara de mis dedos.

"Oh, por favor, déjame verte," pidió con voz suave.

Lentamente, di un paso en frente de la cámara, dejando que mi mano recorriera entre mis pechos, camino abajo por mi abdomen, cepillando finalmente contra la suave y desnuda piel entre mis piernas.

"Jodido infierno," gruñó, ahuecando sus manos sobre su miembro y cerrando sus ojos brevemente, apretando los dientes. "¿Te puedes tumbar para mí?"

Me apoyé seductivamente en la cama, con nuestras miradas encontrándose, viéndonos mutuamente.

"Pon la cámara entre tus piernas y enséñame," continuó con un tono ronco, y lo complací, ajustándola para que él pudiera ver la completa longitud de mi cuerpo. "Dios. Tan perfecta, Bella."

_Perfecta_. Mi corazón se hinchó con su elogio, y por la manera en que lo había dicho. Lo decía en serio y mi confianza se alzó cada vez más. _Yo_ tenía este efecto en él. Era _mi_ nombre el que brotaba de esos perfectos labios.

Lamí los míos, arrastrando mi mano hacia mi muslo y descansándola entre mis piernas, sin tocar todavía, a pesar de que _realmente_ quería. Observar su mano era por mucho más excitante de lo que jamás pensé que sería. Sabiendo que su erección, cada gemido y cada suspiro eran causados por mí, era algo poderoso.

"Carajo, te he extrañado," susurré suavemente sin pensarlo, y las nerviosas mariposas regresaron mientras me daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Te he extrañado también," contestó con un ligero suspiro, y reabrí mis ojos para verlo, viendo nada más que sinceridad en sus ojos.

"¿En serio?" pregunté, a pesar de la expresión clara en su rostro.

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios y asintió. "Sí, Bella,_ de verdad_. Te he echado de menos."

_Te_. Hizo énfasis en el _'te'_. No 'esto' o 'aquello', él dijo 'te'. Y eso, por mucho, era la cosa más sexy que jamás me había dicho.

"Te deseo," suspiré triunfante, cerrando los ojos y recargando mi cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras mis dedos rodeaban mi clítoris.

"Estás tan húmeda para mí. _Carajo_," gruñó y lo observé, viendo lujuria pura en su rostro, y sus ojos clavados en la pantalla. "¿Puedes deslizar tus dedos dentro de ti? Déjame ver cuán apretada estás."

Mi mano se movió sobre mi resbaladiza piel como él pidió. Mi impaciencia regresó ahora que ya nos habíamos presentado. Gemí mientras dos de mis dedos se deslizaban dentro de mí, empezando mi proceso de tentar, recorrer y tocar, con las abrumadoras sensaciones corriendo por todos lados. El saber que él me estaba viendo en todo momento intensificó las cosas.

"Añade otro para mí…" susurró, con voz enérgica.

Mordí mi labio y retiré mi mano, entrando de nuevo, un momento después, con un tercer dedo, para él. "Oh, carajo, Edward." Mi espalda se arqueó ligeramente de la cama.

"Demonios, eres tan malditamente hermosa," gruñó. Con esas palabras, abrí mis ojos, viendo los músculos de su cuello tensándose mientras nuestro placer nos envolvía juntos, con su mano golpeando de manera febril. "No voy a durar mucho así, bebé."

"Tampoco yo," jadeé, tragando con fuerza y humedeciendo mis labios secos con mi lengua. Lo imaginaba junto a mí, provocándome, con esos dedos toqueteándome y estimulándome. "Jódeme, Edward. Por favor," gemí, sin sentido y desesperada.

"Abre más las piernas, Bella. Y cierra los ojos," dijo, su voz era baja y sexy. Su petición me hizo moverme más rápido, y gemí con fuerza por las nuevas sensaciones que estaban provocando las embestidas de mi mano, con mis dedos golpeando ese punto profundo dentro de mí. Recordando su petición, bajé mis rodillas, cerrando mis ojos y sabiendo exactamente lo que me haría venirme justo ahora.

"¿Me sientes?" preguntó, con un ligero temblor en la voz, mientras él se embestía más rápido.

"Sí," siseé. "Más." Mi pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

"Más profundo, bebé. Quiero sentirte más profundo," gruñó, y empecé a mover mi mano más rápido y más fuerte, golpeando mi clítoris rudamente con mi palma. Lo imaginaba sobre mí, con esos hermosos labios cubriendo los míos, con esos largos dedos paseándose por mi cabello mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo.

"Oh, Dios, Edward. Me voy a correr," gimoteé, sintiendo que la tensión crecía con cada pasada. Lo imaginaba dentro de mí, empujando y acelerando.

"Mírame ahora, Bella," dijo con voz ronca. Mis ojos relampaguearon ante la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. "Quiero que te vengas para mí."

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité escuchar.

"Ohdiosmalditamierda," chillé, con mis piernas temblando mientras me perdía a mí misma. "Edward, oh, mi Dios."

Mis gemidos hicieron eco en el cuarto y luché para mantener mis ojos abiertos, mientras la fuerza de mi orgasmo me envolvía. Mi palma frotaba vigorosamente contra mi inflamada piel y me sacudí violentamente, pero mis ojos nunca dejaron los suyos. Empecé a tranquilizarme, pero el placer solo incrementó mientras lo veía llegar a su propia liberación. Mantuvo el contacto visual, con su verde mirada estrechándose con la mía.

Con la boca abierta, viéndolo con asombro –jadeando y eufórica– por lo maravilloso que era ver a Edward en medio de un orgasmo. Su mandíbula apretada, mientras siseaba con sus dientes cerrados, su frente poblada de arrugas, sus ojos cerrándose de manera intermitente. Pero no me importó. Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron y sus facciones se relajaron lentamente, con una sonrisa gentil agraciando su gesto mientras me miraba. "Justo cuando pensé que esto no podía ponerse mejor…"

"Lo sé," acordé, mientras su voz se iba debilitando. "Creo que la combustión espontánea es lo que sigue en este punto."

Nuestras risas se mezclaron y se acercó al escritorio, girando su cabeza para buscar algo junto a él, dándome una increíble vista de su perfil. No me había fiado que su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida a la altura del tabique, como si se la hubiera fracturado en algún momento, o que sus perfectos labios hacían un pequeño puchero, o esa pequeña incipiente barba que cubría su angulosa mandíbula. No solo era sexy y hermoso, él era _guapo_. Una vez más, sentí los indicios de ese recién descubierto dolor dentro de mí por estar tan lejos de él. Y la excitación.

_Demonios, date a ti misma, y a él, la oportunidad de recuperarse de la última vez, Bella,_ me regañé mentalmente a mí misma, jalando una pequeña manta sobre mí, viendo su rostro todo el tiempo.

"No te cubras, bebé," dijo en un tono suave, alzando sus ojos brevemente de su abdomen hacia mí, para bajarlos nuevamente.

"Está un poco fresco. Tengo mi ventana abierta y de vez en cuando entra un poco de aire frío en California, en Noviembre," solté una risita, abrazando la frazada contra mi pecho.

"Entonces, cierra la ventana," se encogió de hombros, arrojando una toalla a un lado y llevando finalmente su mirada hacia mí.

"No puedo dormir con la ventana cerrada. Es un poco raro, supongo," contesté suavemente, bajando la vista.

"Bella, apenas son las dos ahí," rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Y nadie dijo _nada_ sobre dormir."

_Así que no era la única lista para otra ronda._

"Vas a ser la muerte para mí, Sr. Cullen," lo provoqué.

**x-x-x**

Por los siguientes días, casi fue la muerte para mí.

Nuestro nivel mutuo de confort había crecido a pasos agigantados desde aquella primera experiencia con la cámara web, y desde entonces, no habíamos pasado ni una sola noche sin hacerlo. Y el tiempo que estábamos separados, lo complementábamos con mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz.

Esa mañana, me había enviado una fotografía de él en su oficina, en sus pantalones de hospital y su bata blanca… con su erección en primer plano.

_Venganza por el sucio mensaje, mi traviesa zorrita. Pero, estoy de acuerdo. ~E_

Sonreí por lo mucho que me encantaba su lado posesivo, pero también por el recuerdo de la última noche. Después de que se había desconectado, me tumbé en la cama y me tomé una fotografía con mi portátil aún entre mis piernas, mis dedos presionando mi clítoris y mi cabeza hacia atrás. Abrí mi programa para editar fotos y escribí las palabras '_Desearía que estuvieras aquí'_ sobre mi abdomen.

Pasé tanto tiempo viendo su fotografía, que no me di cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado a verde, hasta que un claxon sonó detrás de mí. Arrojé mi teléfono al asiento del copiloto, pisé el acelerador y el carro de atrás hizo chillar sus llantas y se desvió hasta quedar a mi lado.

"Pon atención, estúpida perra. ¡O aléjate de la maldita carretera!" gritó el conductor, por la ventana, enseñándome su dedo medio.

"¡Y tú aprende modales, cabrón!" le grité de vuelta, regresándole el gesto y tocando la bocina, mientras él se colaba delante de mí. "¡Hijo de puta! Odio Los Angeles, odio Los Angeles, odio Los Angeles."

Seguí con mi mantra todo el camino hacia el campus, todavía temblando ligeramente, tratando de controlar mi respiración y calmar mi alocado corazón.

Mientras me estacionaba, recargué mi cabeza hacia atrás, en el asiento, tratando de reponerme antes de tomar mi teléfono para responderle.

_Malditos sean tú y tu cuerpo sexy. Has encabronado a un conductor de Los Angeles. Peligrosa jugada. ~B_

Apenas había salido del auto y me dirigía a mi primera clase, cuando mi teléfono empezó a zumbar contra mi cadera.

_Oh, por Dios, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? ~E_

No pude evitar sonreír por la preocupación que brotaba de su mensaje de texto, e inmediatamente contesté, para calmar su ansiedad.

_Estoy bien. Me puedes compensar más tarde. Me encanta la ropa de hospital, por cierto ;) ~B_

_Sabes que lo haré. Ten cuidado y te veré cuando llegue a casa. Me dejaré la bata puesta. ~E_

"Oh, Dios," gimoteé suavemente, imaginándomelo tomando su erección, acariciándose por mí en su silla. Como si estuviera en un sucio descanso, posiblemente pensando en mí y reviviendo una de nuestras sesiones en su mente. Me encontré a mí misma preguntándome si alguna vez ha hecho eso en el trabajo… en su oficina…

De pronto, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que mi volátil imaginación, sumándole el percance del tráfico, había provocado que estuviera llegando tarde.

Rápidamente, hice una parada rápida al baño antes de ir a clases. Y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

"¡Carajo!" grité fuerte en el espacio vacío.

Mi periodo siempre había sido de alguna manera irregular, pero siempre aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos. ¿No podía haberme pasado mientras estaba en Forks, lejos de Edward? ¿Cuando no lo necesitaba tanto como lo hago justo en este momento?

_Por supuesto que no._

Y sin ninguna advertencia en esta ocasión.

_¿Acaso mi día podía ponerse peor?_

Sentándome en mi primera clase, reflexioné sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Él era médico, pero eso sería demasiado incómodo. _No _había manera de que le dijera lo que _en realidad_ sucedía.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en eso por más tiempo, apareció Alice.

"¡Hola, Bella!" gritó desde el otro lado del jardín. Corrió hacia mí, hablando antes de que pudiera saludarla. "Antes de que digas que no, escúchame. Un grupo de nosotros estamos haciendo algo así como un grupo de citas, o algo parecido, y realmente me gustaría que conocieras a este chico, Jasper, que he estado viendo. Nada de fiestas salvajes o beber en exceso, solo cenar. Por favor. ¿No crees que será divertido?"

"Hay un pequeño problema, Alice. No tengo cita," contesté, sin deseos de ser la tercera en discordia otra vez.

"Ya está cubierto," sonrió. "Se llama Riley, es muy dulce, muy tierno, y _tan_ perfecto para ti."

Suspiré pesadamente, frotando mi frente.

"No espero nada, Bella," continuó, "Y sabes que _nunca_ te pondría en una cita a ciegas si él fuera de todo _menos_ un caballero."

Alice siempre actuaba de buena manera, y confiaba en su juicio, pero no fue por eso por lo que acepté. Sus grandes ojos marrones me estaban rogando, haciendo imposible negarme.

"_Solo_ cenar," le advertí, achicando los ojos. Que actuara de buena manera a veces hacía que llevara el 'solo cenar' a esas fiestas salvajes de las que hablaba.

Asintió en respuesta. "¡Yay! No tienes por qué preocuparte. Te recogeré a las cinco, ¡para que así podamos ir juntas!" se apresuró, arrastrándome a un abrazo rompe-huesos antes de correr hacia su siguiente clase.

Me senté en el pasto, con una punzada de culpa formándose en mí. Esta sería la primera vez desde que empezó todo con Edward que me apartaría voluntariamente de él, y era por una cita a ciegas.

¿Pero entonces, por qué me sentía culpable?

Por supuesto, estaba muy atraída por Edward. Disfrutaba inmensamente de su compañía y había tenido el mejor sexo que había tenido en años, si es que podemos considerarlo así; pero él estaba en Chicago y yo en Los Angeles. La única alternativa, era que uno de nosotros arrancara sus raíces. En realidad, nada de eso era probable. Su trabajo, su familia, su vida entera estaba en Chicago, y mi corazón iba a establecerse de regreso a Washington una vez que me graduara. ¿Cuánto más podría durar una 'relación' como la nuestra a través de la distancia?

Lo que teníamos era grandioso, pero pensándolo a fondo, sabía que la probabilidad de que fuera más allá era limitada. ¿Tenía alguna obligación hacia él? No habíamos discutido nada sobre nosotros, y por justa razón. Una vez más, no era como si fuéramos a hacerlo como algo serio… sea lo que sea.

Por primera vez, la realidad había ganado. ¿Pero, qué podía hacer? Disfrutaba de él y él disfrutaba de mí, y ambos estábamos solos. Era seguro, novedoso y divertido. No había maldad en lo que hacíamos, en lo que compartíamos.

¿Así que entonces donde me dejaba eso? ¿A nosotros? Mis pensamientos se desviaron nuevamente a mi confusión sobre con qué tipo de mujer había asumido que él había salido antes, siendo un hermoso y exitoso doctor. No estaba segura de qué tipo de mujer había buscado en el pasado, o qué esperaba él de mí, pero no tuve otra alternativa más que ser yo misma. Lo cual significaba ser honesta y abierta, sin secretos.

Pensándolo bien, decidí que no había compromisos entre nosotros, pero aún así había un apego hacia él que era extraordinario. Sin importar qué éramos para el otro, más que amigos y no necesariamente amantes, él era un buen hombre y merecía la verdad.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo, tomando una dudosa respiración y dejando salir el aire temblorosamente. A pesar de que ya estaba involucrada emocionalmente con Edward, en realidad, no podía darle lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz. A veces, las palabras y las cartas no pueden expresar lo que uno siente por el otro, y un toque es más significativo si viene de la persona que necesitas. Y en ese momento, nosotros necesitábamos al otro para liberarnos. Y aunque me hubiera encantado que sucediera algo más, sabía que eso no iba a ser posible.

Quería llegar a casa de un mal día y enrollarme en sus brazos.

Quería besar sus labios y decirle que todo estaría bien después de perder a un paciente.

Quería tantísimas cosas, y no tenía idea de si era la única que se sentía de esta manera, y no había nadie que pudiera aconsejarme. Incluso Alice, a pesar de ser un espíritu libre, no podría entender la situación. Nunca había estado en una relación tan significativa, y por primera vez sentí que si quería estar en una, era poco convencional.

Este iba a ser un momento crucial; lo sentí mientras presionaba el botón de enviar.

_Cambio de planes. Iré a cenar con alguien. Te llamaré pronto. xo ~B_

Tomé mi libreta de mi bolsa y empecé mi tarea, cuando mi teléfono vibró contra mi muslo.

_¿Alguien? ¿Una amiga? ~E_

Suspiré pesadamente y mordí mi labio, frunciendo el ceño mientras escribía la verdad. Como si él estuviera parado aquí, enfrente de mí.

_No. ~B_

* * *

><p><strong>Por Carla<strong>

Respecto a los ojos de Bella: solo diré lo mismo que dijo la autora original: "Es algo que se justificará sobre la marcha. Tiene un plan y un propósito". Ahora, en base a esta historia, Bella tiene los ojos avellana-verde, lo cual podríamos decir que es un tono un poco más claro que el marrón que tiene normalmente en las otras historias (incluso, he visto historias en donde sus ojos a veces se ven color miel). La autora pide que confiemos en ella sobre esto, ¿vale?

Sobre la estatura, recordemos que Bella en no ha querido familiarizarse del todo con Edward, así que decidió no decirle toda la verdad en un principio (como pueden ver en este capítulo, ella dice su estatura real); mentir sobre el aspecto u otros detalles sobre la vida es algo muy común en las relaciones online.

Sinceramente, agradecemos su preocupación, y les recordamos que la historia no es nuestra, así que tendremos que aceptar este tipo de detalles por parte de la autora, pues ella sabe por qué las hace.

Ahora, decidí subir el capítulo hoy por dos importantes razones: la primera es que hoy cumple años mi novio, y como dato interesante les platico que nos conocimos por medio del Internet (de hecho, fue una de las principales razones por las cuales amé esta historia desde el principio). La segunda es por el cumpleaños 111 de Edward Cullen (:

Sin más por añadir, esperando no aburrirlas con la nota kilométrica, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ya empezaremos con el siguiente (:


	7. Not Backup

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia original es de kyla713 y la traducción completamente nuestra**

* * *

><p><strong>Not <strong>**Backup**

_Sin__retorno_

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguien? ¿Una amiga? ~E<em>

_No. ~B_

Mi estómago se contrajo con esa simple palabra, como si hubiera sido físicamente golpeado mientras entraba nuevamente a mi oficina. Arrojé mi teléfono al escritorio, llevando mis manos a mi cabello y respirando pesadamente.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Grité, aún y aunque tenía los dientes apretados, jalando rudamente de mi cabello y aventando un lapicero de la superficie de mi escritorio al piso.

"¿Todo bien, Dr. Cullen?"

Giré mi cabeza hacia mi puerta, aún abierta, para encontrarme con la pequeña enfermera de recepción, aunque no podía recordar el nombre de ese puesto; el nombre de ella nunca me había importado. Todo sobre las últimas semanas se había enfocado en una sola cosa.

Bella. Quien no estaría ahí esa noche. Quien iba a salir... en una cita... con otro hombre.

"Sí, todo bien. Gracias," me detuve, mirando discretamente hacia abajo, hasta su placa. "Lauren."

"No hay problema," contestó con un guiño y se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Rodeé los ojos y me senté pesadamente en mi silla, girando toscamente hacia la ventana. A pesar de la hermosa vista detrás de mí, con la nieve cayendo ligeramente y cubriendo todo con una brillante capa blanca, no podía disipar el enojo, y el dolor que lo acompañaba, provocado por esa única palabra.

Me había mentido, y le creí. Me dijo que no tenía citas, y aunque no había especificado que _no__fuera_ una cita, ¿qué otra cosa sería? ¿Todo esto era alguna clase de juego para ella? ¿Era diferente a cualquier otra mujer superficial y necesitada que había conocido en mi vida?

Hasta el día de ayer, me había sido casi imposible pensar de Bella de esa manera.

Y hasta este momento, sentado aquí, me encontraba agonizando sobre por qué ella me haría algo como eso.

Todo había sido increíble entre nosotros, a pesar de la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Yo ya buscaba llegar a casa todos los días, mi departamento había dejado de estar lleno de una sensación de soledad de la cual anhelaba escapar. Por primera vez, se _sentía_ como un hogar, como si tuviera algo a dónde regresar. Y lo había.

_Ella_ estaba ahí, esperando por mí, cada noche. No importaba el tiempo o mi estado de ánimo, solo con un vistazo a su rostro o el sonido de su voz, instantáneamente me relajaba. Ni una sola vez me dejó entrever que quería algo más, que el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era insuficiente.

_Hasta hoy._

Había sido un idiota. Permitiéndome a mí mismo ser tan personal y cómodo con ella. Por confiar en ella.

Por necesitarla.

Regresando a mi escritorio, busqué mi teléfono, su último mensaje de texto seguía viéndome desde la pantalla. ¿Qué había cambiado en menos de una hora, desde nuestro ritual matutino de bromear mientras ella iba a clases? O siendo más específico, ¿_quién_había cambiado?

Imágenes flotaron en mi mente de algún atleta universitario, moviéndose y tocando lo que debería ser _mío_. Su sonrisa y ese hermoso rubor, mientras él le pedía una cita, mordiéndose el labio de la manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. La manera en que su pequeña mano encajaba con la de él, como debería hacerlo con la mía, mientras lo invitaba a entrar. Sus manos tocándola, pasándolas por su cuerpo. Jalando su relleno labio inferior con los suyos, causando esos dulces sonidos que se le escapaban; los sonidos que solo _yo_ debería obtener. Estando en su cama... donde yo no estaría.

Golpeé la tecla de responder antes de que mis pensamientos pudieran viajar más lejos, continuando con mi tormento.

_Ten una buena tarde. Edward._

Poniendo mi teléfono en silencio, decidí regresar a trabajar; a lo que era_real_.

Aún así, a pesar de que me hundí a mí mismo en el trabajo, no pude distraerme por mucho tiempo. Ella me había consumido por completo por semanas; pensar en ella se había convertido en algo tan natural como respirar. Sin importar cuánto tratara de bloquearla, ella siempre estaba ahí.

Eso me golpeó con más fuerza cuando entré a mi apartamento, dándome cuenta por completo mientras miraba por la habitación hasta mi computadora de que ella no estaría ahí.

Tomé una cerveza del refrigerador, me quité el abrigo, y arrojé mi teléfono desde mi bolsillo hasta la encimera. Esa luz roja parpadeante en la esquina que había estado burlándose de mí todo el día, seguía brillando incesantemente. Incliné la botella a mis labios, todavía viéndola. No había duda de que varios correos electrónicos se habían filtrado a lo largo del día. Ella no tenía otra razón para escribirme.

Sin embargo, la tomé y fui hacia mi escritorio, sentándome en la silla y viendo a la pantalla en blanco de mi teléfono. No estaba seguro de qué sería peor: tener un mensaje de ella o no.

Moviéndome hacia mi monitor, revisé mi correo electrónico y, como sospeché, no había nada de importancia. Aún así, mi teléfono seguía parpadeando.

La pantalla se iluminó repentinamente con una llamada entrante, y mi garganta se cerró.

_Bella_.

Resoplé y sacudí mi cabeza, rechazando instantáneamente la llamada y enviándola al correo de voz, viendo un último mensaje sin abrir en la pantalla. Lo abrí y vi que era de Bella, de ese día, más temprano.

_Lo lamento. Hablamos pronto. ~B_

Incapaz de pensar en alguna manera de responder a eso, apagué mi teléfono, y el mensaje desapareció de la pantalla. ¿Qué esperaba, ciertamente? Ella estaba en la universidad, del otro lado del país; no tenía ningún compromiso conmigo. ¿Cuánto más pensé que podríamos continuar antes de que ella se aburriera, y necesitara algo más real? Ella seguía siendo demasiado joven; por mucho, muy joven como para limitarse a sí misma de esa manera. Ella _debería_ salir, ir a citas, divertirse, y disfrutar la vida.

¿Entonces, por qué estaba tan molesto?

Todo era demasiado abrupto. Hasta esa mañana, ella seguía siendo _mi_ Bella, y una hora más tarde, se había ido. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuán confiado me había vuelto con su presencia en mi vida en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

Ya no era solo por el sexo, y no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido que así había sido.

Eran las pequeñas cosas de todas las conversaciones nocturnas sobre todo y nada las que vinieron a mi mente. Mensajes al azar a lo largo del día, sin ningún tipo de naturaleza sexual, solo para decir hola. E incluso algo tan tonto como decidir a mitad de la noche que quería un tazón de cereal y preguntándome si quería unirme a ella, bromeando sobre que era nuestra primera comida juntos.

Me sentía libre con ella, sin necesidad de pretender ser otra persona, excepto Edward. De cualquier forma, viendo a la pantalla de mi computadora en ese momento, mi pecho literalmente dolía por su ausencia. Incluso si iniciaba sesión en ese sitio en ese momento, nunca encontraría otra Bella, y no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

Terminándome mi cerveza, apagué el monitor y me encaminé hacia mi habitación, cayendo sobre mi cama, aún con la ropa puesta. A pesar de estar completamente exhausto por el día y lo tenso que había sido, caí dormido rápidamente, pero sin descansar completamente.

_Ella estaba ahí. A pesar de que no era la primera vez, estaba más vívida que nunca. Tumbada junto a mí, con su cuerpo presionado firmemente contra el mío, susurrando que me había extrañado, mientras sus labios pasaban ligeramente contra mi hombro desnudo._

_La jalé contra mí, enterrando mi cara en su largo cabello castaño, con sus brazos enrollados alrededor de mis hombros. Rodándola sobre su espalda, presioné un beso en sus labios llenos, escuchándola gimotear ligeramente, mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas. La vi a los ojos, los cuales me miraban de vuelta con una extraña mezcla de verde y café, un tono que jamás había visto. Tan claros, como si fuesen casi transparentes. Mientras me posicionaba contra ella, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello y me besó suavemente._

"_Nunca te dejaré, Edward", susurró contra mis labios, capturando mi labio inferior entre los suyos y jalándome más cerca._

_Y justo cuando me movía para entrar en ella, desaparecía, mientras todo caía en la oscuridad._

El incesante zumbido de mi alarma me jaló abruptamente de mi paz. Golpeé con mi mano el botón para posponer, negándome a abrir los ojos. Casi podía sentir la presión de su cuerpo contra mi costado, con su piel cálida, y sus suaves labios. Y una vez que abrí los ojos, sabía que todo se desvanecería completamente.

"_Ya_ te has ido, Bella", gruñí contra mi almohada, en mi subconsciente, burlándose de mí con lo que pensaba que quería escuchar y ver.

Rodando sobre mi espalda, tallé mis ojos brevemente con las palmas de mis manos, dejándolas caer sobre mi pecho mientras veía la habitación.

No quería salir de la cama, y no es que tuviera que hacerlo, realmente. Era mi día libre y todo lo que _necesitaba _podía esperar. Aún así, no estaba seguro si quería volver a dormir, tampoco. Una parte de mí estaba maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no apagar la alarma anoche, mientras que otra parte estaba agradecida de ello. _Podía perderme en el dulce abismo que era Bella justo ahora, pero, ¿eso haría alguna mejoría?_

Arrojando las sábanas toscamente hacia un lado, deslicé mis piernas fuera de la cama y me puse de pie, caminando por la habitación y estirándome mientras me dirigía a la ventana.

"Simplemente es jodidamente perfecto", murmuré mientras echaba un vistazo hacia afuera, viendo nada más que el blanco brillante, cubierto por una espesa capa de una ventisca de Chicago.

_Bueno, ahí va el plan de salir por todo el día_, pensé para mí mientras cerraba la ventana y me dirigía a la ducha. Había pasado suficiente tiempo siendo un _doctor_ en la sala de emergencias en días así, que no quería convertirme en un _paciente_ en uno de ellos.

Lo cual me dejaba más tiempo para pensar, dejando que mi mente se paseara por lugares en los que no quería estar.

_Bella._

Me negaba empezar a pensar cómo había ido su cita anoche. ¿La había disfrutado? ¿La había hecho él sonreír y reír de la manera en que yo lo hacía? ¿Había sentido él los labios que yo solo había sido capaz de soñar, escucharla gemir su nombre de manera placentera contra su oído, con su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada sobre su cabeza?

¿Le había dado él el orgasmo que yo habría podido?

_Aguántate por un momento, Cullen. No todo es sobre sexo, ¿recuerdas?_, mi mente me gritó.

Caminé hacia la cocina después de mi ducha, con la toalla aún alrededor de mi cintura, ajustando el termostato y preparándome para hacerme un café.

No, no todo era sobre sexo. Pero era más fácil permanecer enojado por ello, que meditar patéticamente sobre ciertas cosas, como su pequeña mano descansando en la de él. Con su cabeza descansando en su hombro, permitiéndole inhalar la esencia de su cabello. Con sus ojos viéndolo con fascinación mientras él hablaba.

Dándole el primer trago a mi café, caminé hacia mi escritorio para revisar mi correo antes de irme a vestir y averiguar qué haría con mi día. Me sorprendí al encontrar un correo de Emmett, enviado hace apenas una hora.

_Hey, Doc, ¿estás bien? No te veías muy bien cuando te fuiste anoche, y no has contestado tus llamadas o los mensajes. Espero que todo esté bien. Disfruta tu día libre de la locura. Esta tormenta parece no querer dar tregua._

_Em_

"Mierda", murmuré, tomando mi teléfono y encendiéndolo mientras caminaba hacia mi ropero. Tan pronto como me deslicé en un par de vaqueros, escuché que mi teléfono empezaba a vibrar insistentemente en la parte de arriba de mi vestidor, con mensajes entrantes. Después de ponerme una playera, lo tomé de vuelta y miré a la pantalla.

Varios mensajes llegaron a lo largo de la noche, de Emmett, pero solo un mensaje atrapó mi atención.

Ella me había _escrito anoche._

Pasé mi mano libre por mi cabello, mientras la otra caía por un costado, con la pantalla descansando contra mi muslo, al tiempo que tomaba una profunda respiración. _¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? Ella tomó su decisión._

No obstante, lo llevé de vuelta a mi campo de visión y seleccioné el mensaje. _Realmente debo ser un masoquista._

_Lo lamento tanto, Edward. Llámame cuando tengas un minuto, por favor. ~B_

Rodeé mis ojos cuando vi la hora del mensaje. 10:28 pm.

Apenas eran las 8:30 en su tiempo. Vaya 'cita'.

Giré mi cabeza por el tintineo de mi computadora, sonando en el cuarto contiguo e indicando que había llegado un correo nuevo. Arrojé mi teléfono a la cama y caminé hacia la sala.

"Estoy bien, Emmett", dije bajo mi aliento antes de sentarme, sabiendo que no se rendiría hasta que recibiera una respuesta.

_Gran amigo, ¡pero era tan malditamente persistente!_

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente vi la pantalla, no era 'Emmett McCarty' lo que vi ahí. En lugar de eso, decía 'Bella Swan'.

_Edward,_

_Sé que probablemente estarás muy enojado conmigo justo ahora, y no puedo culparte por no contestar mis mensajes de texto. Pero realmente necesito hablar contigo, y explicarme. Estoy en línea justo ahora y no iré a clases. Estoy demasiado cansada y distraída. Por favor._

_Bella_

Mi pierna rebotaba rápidamente de agitación mientras leía.

_¿Una noche larga, Bella?_ Siseé mentalmente mientras me recargaba en mi silla, girándola adelante y atrás, mientras apretaba mi labio con mi pulgar y mi dedo índice... pero mis ojos nunca dejaron la pantalla.

¿Qué tendría que decirme al respecto? ¿Y qué tendría yo que decirle a ella? _Debería terminar con esto, en serio_, pensé. Aún así, la idea de eso causó un dolor dentro de mí, sabiendo que eso no era saludable o incluso sano, pero una parte de mí me importaba una mierda. La quería, la deseaba más que a cualquier otra mujer que jamás había encontrado. Ella me _entendía_ mejor que cualquier otra mujer... o eso pensaba.

_Nada qué explicar. Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche y que haya valido la pena._

Di clic en enviar, parándome de la silla y caminando a la cocina para calentar mi café. Viendo cómo la crema se disolvía mientras lo agitaba, sentí el dolor creciendo de nuevo. No podía ni siquiera escribir su nombre, ¿qué tan patético era eso? Sin embargo, también sabía que necesitaba distanciarme tanto como fuera posible, mientras seguía intentando que me mantuviera tan neutral como podía.

No podía permitir que ella supiera que en realidad me estaba partiendo en dos, especialmente después del sueño de anoche.

Acababa de darle otro trago a mi café, cuando el maldito tono sonó de nuevo. Suspiré pesadamente mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi escritorio, aliviado de descubrir que esa vez _era_ Emmett.

_Ed, carajo, hombre. Sé por sentado que tu culo está despierto para este momento. Contéstame _lo que sea.

_Em_

Reí ligeramente mientras presionaba una respuesta.

_Em,_

_¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? Todo está bien. Es solo mierda interna. Gracias por preocuparte._

_¡Ahora, déjame dormir un poco, carajo!_

_Edward_

En cuanto se fue el mensaje, mi bandeja de entrada reapareció en la pantalla con un nuevo correo destacando en la parte superior. Tomé una respiración profunda y exhalé pesadamente mientras hacía clic en él.

_Edward,_

_Sí, sí lo hay. Por favor, solo dame cinco minutos._

_La cita fue un desastre, si te interesa saber._

_Bella_

Me recargué contra mi escritorio, llevando mis manos a mi cabello.

¿Por qué no simplemente se rendía y lo dejaba en paz? ¿De verdad creía que podía ir y venir conmigo como una bola de Ping-Pong?

El problema era... que ella de verdad _tenía_ ese poder, pues yo se lo había permitido.

_Lamento escuchar eso. Pero no seré plato de segunda mesa._

_Edward_

En el momento en que envié el mensaje, instantáneamente me arrepentí. No solo era innecesariamente cruel, y me sentí como un completo cretino, sino que, obviamente, también era una mentira.

Mi teléfono sonaba desde el cuarto, un momento después, y cuando entré me di cuenta que era ella llamando.

Decliné la llamada nuevamente, arrojando el teléfono de vuelta al revoltijo de sábanas en mi cama, dejándome caer también.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba siendo un cobarde. Me estaba comportando como si estuviera en secundaria, en lugar de ser el adulto profesional que era.

_¿Estaba celoso?_ Joder, sí, lo estaba.

_¿Estaba enojado? _Por supuesto.

_¿Estaba enojado con ella?_

Mientras me preguntaba eso, mi teléfono vibró junto a mí, y lo tomé, asumiendo que era un mensaje de voz por su llamada. En lugar de eso, había un mensaje de texto esperando.

_Edward, sé que estás ahí. Solo estoy pidiendo 5 mins, y estoy dispuesta a avergonzarme completamente. Por favor, responde._

Suspire pesadamente, pasando mi mano por mi cara. No iba a rendirse, pero, ¿quería escuchar su voz en ese momento? Tenía que admitir que iba a ser malditamente más sencillo que ver su cara justo ahora; teniendo que verla a los ojos sin importar si eran sinceros o no.

Pero podía al menos escuchar lo que sea que tenía que decir.

Destacando su nombre en mi registro de llamadas, presioné la tecla de marcación, y después de un tono, su voz sonó.

"Edward", contestó en una rápida respiración e inmediatamente sentí que mi pecho se apretaba por el sonido. Escuché que se aclaraba la garganta, desde el otro lado de la línea, cuando no contesté después de un momento, seguido de un suave sorbo de su nariz. ¿Estaba llorando? Antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar a preguntarle, ella empezó a hablar. "Sé que estás enojado. Solamente, escúchame, por favor."

"¿Así que, qué es lo que quieres decirme?" pregunté, tratando de mantener mi nivel de voz y sin sentimientos.

"Sobre la otra noche", empezó, e inhalé suavemente por la nariz, preparándome. "No es lo que tú crees."

"¿Oh, en serio? ¿Así que no tuviste una cita anoche?" pregunté ácidamente, sentándome en la cama y moviéndome para recargarme contra el cabecero.

"Bueno, sí", contestó con un suave suspiro.

"¿Después de que ya habías hecho planes conmigo?" seguí.

"Sí, pero…"

"Entonces, es _exactamente_ lo que creí", concluí, sacudiendo mi cabeza. "Eso es todo lo que necesito saber."

"¡No!" dijo fuerte, causando que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa y evitaron que terminara la llamada. "No lo es."

Sacudí mi brazo, frustrado, con mi cabeza descansando contra el cabecero, sintiendo el aguijonazo en mi muslo a través del tejido de mis vaqueros por mi palma que los apretaba. "De acuerdo, ilústrame, entonces."

Cerré los ojos y casi pude visualizar la imagen de ella mordiéndose el labio y torciendo uno de sus largos rizos alrededor de su dedo, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa por algo.

"Era una cita a ciegas, arreglada por mi amiga, Alice. Ni siquiera conocía al tipo", contestó con un hilo de voz.

"Eso no está ayudando para nada", contesté entre dientes, con mi puño apretándose en mi pierna. A pesar de la distancia, era más cercano a ella de lo que este tipo había sido, pero él seguía estando lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla.

"No pasó nada, Edward", dijo con tono comprensivo, aún cuando seguía teniendo un ligero deje de desesperación. "Y aunque hubiera sido capaz, no hubiera podido."

Su voz era suave, mientras se desvanecía, y abrí lentamente los ojos, viendo la habitación. "Bella, simplemente…"

"Me llegó el periodo", murmuró rápidamente, y soltó una temblorosa respiración, cortando de tajo todo lo que había intentado decir. "No sabía cómo decírtelo, y nosotros realmente no… _nos decimos_ ese tipo de cosas. No sabía qué hacer."

Suspiré pesadamente, pasando mi mano por mi cabello y descansando nuevamente mi cabeza contra el cabecero. "Así que, en lugar de decirme que te había llegado el periodo, decidiste salir en una cita a ciegas."

"Lo sé. ¡Lo sé! ¡Fue estúpido! Pero no es el tema de conversación más cómodo para una mujer, sabes", respiró pesadamente, y podía escuchar que sus labios se fruncían por la frustración. "Especialmente por la naturaleza de nuestra relación."

"¿Y cuál es exactamente esa?" siseé de vuelta, levantando mi cabeza de golpe.

"Es sexo… Edward", dijo, con su voz apenas audible. Resopló casi desafiante antes de continuar. "Sin importar que podamos tocarnos mutuamente o no, ¡es sexo!"

Mi mano se alzó para pinchar el puente de mi nariz, y ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio por una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo. Honestamente, no sabía decir qué era lo que esperaba, pues ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero sus palabras eran como un golpe al estómago. Mi mano cayó a mi regazo, con un ligero suspiro escapando de mis labios. "¿Eso es lo que es todo esto para ti?"

"¿Qué más podría ser?" contestó débilmente, seguido por una profunda inhalación.

"No", me reí, sin humor, saliendo de la cama y paseándome de vuelta a la sala. No me iba a creer todo esto por teléfono. Tecleé mi contraseña en el sitio, e inmediatamente recibí la notificación de que ella seguía ahí también. "Enciende tu cámara, Bella."

"¿Qué?" exclamó sin aliento, en asombro.

"Enciende tu cámara y déjame verte", contesté firmemente, a pesar de tener los dientes apretados.

"Edward…"

"Hazlo. Tú querías hablar, y que estuviera en línea. Aquí estoy. Ahora, enciende tu cámara."

Hubo un momento de silencio de su parte, y entonces la pantalla con su cámara web apareció. Tragué a duras penas mientras esperaba que apareciera la imagen, preparándome a mí mismo para cualquier cosa. Una vez que sucedió, su cabeza estaba agachada, y sus dedos estaban enredados en su cabello, con la otra mano sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja.

Me recargué en mi silla mientras la miraba, tomando de ella a pesar de que aún no podía verle la cara. Por ese momento, ella estaba ahí y quería tomar un momento para saborear eso. "Por favor, Bella, levanta la cara."

La vi y escuché inhalar, pasando su lengua por sus labios y presionándolos juntos. Y cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos y los levantó, lo que vi rompió mi corazón.

Sus ojos estaban inflamados y llenos de lágrimas, y con el tono que tenían en mi sueño, anoche: ese único y casi transparente tono miel-verdoso que jamás había visto antes.

Porque nunca la había visto llorar.

Pasó sus dedos ásperamente por su mejilla y su mirada se movió incómodamente. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero que me veas", dije suavemente, deseando terriblemente poder sostenerla, y hacer que sus lágrimas se detuvieran. "Y me digas qué es esto para ti."

"Enciende _tu _cámara", contestó y mordió su labio, sin decir ninguna otra palabra hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron ligeramente en su pantalla, cuando envié mi invitación.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, al punto de que estaba seguro de que se saldría de mi pecho, durante cada momento que pasaba y esperaba. Para que ella confirmara mis peores temores: que me dijera que no le importaba.

"No puedo", susurró y sacudió su cabeza, mientras otra lágrima se escapaba de la orilla de su ojo. Su frente descansó contra su mano, empujando su cabello hacia atrás. "Debería serlo, pero no lo es. Me mató decirte esas cosas ayer. No importa cuánto trate de convencerme a mí misma sobre la irreal e imposible naturaleza de todo esto."

La miré a los ojos, viendo como si estuvieran trabados en mí, y más allá de la tristeza y la angustia, no había más que pura honestidad. Bajé la mía ligeramente, tomando un trago de mi café, ahora frío. "¿Lo quieres aunque sea?"

"No", contestó suave pero firme, y alcé la mirada para verla sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y eso me asusta. Absolutamente, no hay ninguna otra razón para que no lo quisiera. Solo que, no eras tú. Todo lo que pude pensar en toda la noche era cuánto habría preferido que fueses tú. Imaginando que él eras tú durante toda la maldita cena, pensando en cuándo diferente habría sido. Y al final, estaba enojada porque era _él_ el que estaba sentado junto a mí, y tú estabas allá en Chicago. Enojándome conmigo misma."

Sus ojos cayeron en la última oración, y mientras la veía, tuve la respuesta a mi pregunta anterior. No estaba enojado con _ella_. A pesar de que pudo haber manejado el incidente de una mejor manera, no podía estar enojado con ella.

Estaba irracionalmente enojado con este tipo, quien sea que fuera, por tratar de llevársela. Enojado con esta situación, y enojado conmigo por permitir que me apegara tanto. Pero estaba en el punto sin retorno, y no es que quisiera hacerlo.

"Bella", dije gentilmente, tratando de mantener calmada mi voz, y sus ojos se alzaron de nuevo. "Si vamos a continuar de esta manera, no voy a compartirte. Si tú decides que en cierto punto quieres empezar a tener citas, puedes decírmelo y no te retendré contra tu voluntad. Pero tendré que dejarte ir completamente. No puedo estar brincando de un lado al otro de la línea como lo estamos haciendo. ¿Te gustaría que yo saliera con una mujer, e incluso tener la posibilidad de dormir con ella, y que después regresara contigo?"

Vi que se estremeció visiblemente, con su espalda derecha y su mano apretando la muñeca que sostenía el teléfono. Su mandíbula se tensó y tomó una temblorosa respiración.

"No" dijo en un tono firme y seguro, sacudiendo su cabeza secamente. "Así que… ¿en qué nos convierte esto? ¿Amantes exclusivos del internet?"

Nos reímos al mismo tiempo y ella cubrió su cara con su mano, pero su sonrisa fue refrescante.

"Bueno, eso ciertamente es una manera interesante de decirlo", reí, viendo cómo descansaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano, y a pesar de que lucía cansada, seguía siendo tan malditamente hermosa. "Te extrañé anoche."

"También te extrañé. Pensé en ti toda la noche", contestó, colgando su cabeza ligeramente y viendo a la pantalla por un momento prolongado. "No te has rasurado esta mañana."

Solté una risita, pasando mi mano por mi barbilla y mirándola después. "Bueno, por qué no vas y descansas un poco, y yo iré a afeitarme. Me puedes llamar cuando te despiertes."

"¡No!" Exclamó, sentándose firmemente de nuevo y después mordió su labio. "Por favor, no te afeites si no tienes que hacerlo. Y no estoy lista para dormir todavía."

Reí suavemente y sacudí la cabeza. "Bella, seguiré estando aquí cuando te despiertes. Es mi día libre, y está nevando horriblemente afuera. Me quedaré en casa por hoy."

"Entonces quédate aquí conmigo por un ratito más", contestó de manera cansada. "Solo quiero verte. Ya he estado bastante retirada."

No pude evitar soltar una risita suave por ella y su comentario. "Entonces, lleva tu portátil hasta tu cuarto y túmbate. Podemos hablar por un rato más hasta que estés lista para caer dormida."

Asintió y sostuvo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja, mientras levantaba la portátil.

"¿Te gustaría que colgáramos y usar los micrófonos?" pregunté, ya que la veía tratando de balancear todo mientras caminaba.

"Nu-uh", contestó, y puso la portátil junto a su cama, trepando en ella y enterrándose a sí misma bajo las sábanas, abrazando el teléfono contra su oreja. "Te sientes más cerca de esta manera."

Sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse y empezó a balbucear, a pesar de que estaba luchando por mantenerlos abiertos. Escuché que su respiración empezaba a hacerse más lenta contra el teléfono y miré hacia mi reloj. ¿Apenas eran las 7:30 allá?

"¿Bella, dormiste algo anoche?" pregunté suavemente y sus ojos parpadearon abiertos por un momento, y después sacudió su cabeza.

"No pude. Necesitaba hablar contigo", murmuró, jalando la sábana debajo de su barbilla.

No podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Se veía tan pacífica y hermosa, sus pestañas revoloteando sobre su piel, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos. Sabía que debía decir buenas noches y dejarla ir a dormir, pero, joder, la había extrañado.

"Estás callado", murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

"Lo siento, es que te ves tan cansada", contestó, y ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Bebé, apaga la computadora."

"Pero…"

"Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes, lo prometo," seguí, interrumpiendo sus protestas.

"Bien", dijo suavemente, abriendo sus ojos y soplándome un beso, antes de que su pantalla se volviera negra y apagara la mía también.

Reí cuando un suave gimoteo vino desde su lado. "Se supone que ibas a apagarla, Bella."

"Está bien, está bien. De acuerdo", resopló y escuché el clic de la tapa del ordenador y el murmuro de la tela contra el teléfono. "Está apagada."

"Ahora, ya duérmete", la presioné ligeramente, escuchando un pequeño murmullo… y después, silencio.

Bella se había quedado dormida en el teléfono.

Susurré un suave 'buenas noches' y colgué, colocando mi teléfono en mi escritorio.

Mientras trataba de ocuparme a mí mismo a lo largo del día, la imagen de Bella durmiendo, combinado con las memorias de mi sueño de anoche, flotaba por mi mente. Qué habría dado por estar justo ahí con ella, viéndola caer dormida y cepillando el cabello que había caído sobre su rostro. Despertarla y que siguiera junto a mí, necesitando solamente rodar para tenerla debajo de mí.

Para que esos labios estuvieran contra los míos, en lugar de sus dedos, como cuando me había dado mi 'beso' de las buenas noches.

Dejé una zanahoria a medio cortar, sobre la tabla, con ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo sería exactamente? Por primera vez, _de verdad_ me permití pensar en eso seriamente. Mientras no tuviéramos un título real para nuestra relación, de 'amantes exclusivos del internet', como ella lo había llamado, ella era, en cierta forma, _mía_. Y yo era suyo. ¿Nos negaríamos _para siempre_ el poder tocarnos?

No podía ver alguna razón para que tuviera que ser así.

Cuando mi teléfono finalmente sonó, más tarde ese día, con su nombre apareciendo en el identificador de llamadas, estaba ansioso de escuchar su voz, y de hablar con ella.

"Oye, perdona que haya dormido por tanto tiempo. Fue una noche larga, y no en una buena manera, ni de cerca", dijo cuando contesté el teléfono.

"Está bien. Me dio algo de tiempo para pensar, de todas formas", contesté con una sonrisa, tomando un bocado de mi cena y un trago de mi cerveza.

"Oh, no", jadeó y tragó pesado, sonoramente.

"No, nada de 'oh, no'. Nada de eso", contesté tranquilamente, sacando mi silla de la mesa y poniéndome de pie, mientras un suspiro de alivio me llegó a través del teléfono. "De hecho quería preguntarte algo."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó en un tono nervioso.

"¿Qué harás la semana después de Navidad?" pregunté, recargándome contra el marco de mi ventana y viendo la masa blanca que había afuera.

"Uhm, regresar a Los Angeles, después de pasar Navidad con mis padres. No son mucho de hacer fiestas en grande para Año Nuevo. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque me gustaría pasar Año Nuevo contigo", contesté y escuché una suave risa en respuesta. En Nueva York."

* * *

><p><strong>Carla<strong>

Estem... lo revisé un par de veces, pero ya es un poco tarde, así que me disculpo de antemano si se me pasó algo.

Noticias :D  
>En un review pasado nos preguntaron si teníamos algún blog de respaldo, en caso de que FF decidiera borrar nuestra historia (tras la eliminación masiva de historias con Rate M). En ese momento no teníamos nada como eso, pero como nunca está de más, decidí adelantarme a los hechos y hacer un blog para publicar nuestros trabajos. Ahí encontrarán adelantos y capítulos completos, aunque tal vez más tarde incorporaremos imágenes e ideas para nuevos proyectos, así como encuestas. Ya iremos viendo cómo se dan las cosas.<p>

dolceandacide(punto)blogspot(punto)mx

Ya saben, tienen que sustituir lo que viene entre paréntesis con los signos correctos. En dado caso que no puedan visualizarlo, no duden en enviarnos un mensaje privado.

Estamos trabajando en la portada, pero igual se aceptan sugerencias (:

Procuraré estar de vuelta pronto. Probablemente Sil se encargará del siguiente capítulo, pero esperamos no demorarnos demasiado.

Saludos (:

**Dolce**&Acide


	8. Anxiety

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia original es de kyla713 y la traducción completamente nuestra**

* * *

><p><strong>Anxiety<strong>

**(Ansiedad)**

* * *

><p>En el curso de las previas veinticuatro horas, había soportado la más amplia gama de emociones que jamás había experimentado. De la euforia al miedo y confusión, desesperanza, pérdida, dolor, y finalmente, el alivio. Todo lo que nunca había esperado experimentar por algo que compartía con Bella.<p>

No había absolutamente ninguna razón por la que no debí haber disfrutado con Riley la noche anterior. Era dulce y considerado, un perfecto caballero; justo como Alice había prometido. Aún así, tenía un gran defecto que no podía pasar por alto, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

Él no era, y nunca podría ser, Edward. Él no provocaba las mismas emociones ni deseos en mí, y era frustrante.

Repetidamente me excusaba de la mesa para tratar de llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje. Su última respuesta después de que le dije acerca de la cita había sido tan fría y distante, nada que yo pudiera haber esperado o merecido o algo más. Mi simple 'no' no fue menos frío.

Continué tratando de asegurarme de que era lo mejor para los dos, que no había un futuro real en algo como lo que compartíamos. Pero sin él, mi corazón dolía y se sentía vacío. Sabía que lo había alejado y lastimado. Saber que lo había _lastimado _era peor. El tono de su último mensaje no dejaba duda —estaba enojado.

Eso se volvió más claro con cada mensaje que no respondía y cada llamada que iba directo al buzón de voz. Realmente había enredado las cosas, y, ¿por qué? ¿Porque tenía mi periodo? Esa era una razón jodidamente floja. Ese era Edward, debía entender.

Todo se reducía a una sola cosa. Tenía miedo.

Debajo de todo, la conexión y la necesidad que sentía por él me aterrorizaban. Un solo insignificante evento había traído a la luz todas mis inseguridades y reservas, casi arruinando todo. En ese momento de debilidad, había sido sacada del mundo de fantasía en el que me había permitido sumergirme—incluso aunque fuera por esas pocas horas por la noche, y esporádicos mensajes y llamadas durante el día. El mundo con Edward en él. Estaba tan asustada de que se terminara que lo había terminado yo misma.

Y lo lamenté toda la noche.

Alice estaba más que enojada por mi repetitivo acto de desaparición, y estaba bastante segura de que si incluso yo _quisiera _que Riley me llamara de nuevo, eso nunca pasaría. Apenas había hablado dos palabras con él toda la noche, y fueron 'hola' y 'adiós', nunca tratando de recomponerme del infierno que me había auto impuesto. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa—estar Edward, explicarle.

Aún así, incluso aunque había convencido a Alice de que me llevara a casa, aún no había recibido ninguna respuesta de su parte. Traté de dormirme, incluso poniendo mi alarma una hora más temprano para que pudiera tener tiempo antes de clase para tratar de hablar con él, pero eso no me tranquilizó.

Toda la noche sentí las lágrimas deslizarse por mi cara y hasta la almohada. Lo extrañaba tanto, acostada ahí, pensando en todas las cosas que habían tenido lugar en esa cama sin que él estuviera físicamente. Nos solo los efectos que tenía él en mi cuerpo, si no también la manera en que podía hacerme sonreír y reír después de que había reprobado uno de mis exámenes, o cómo me levantaba el ánimo con algo tan símpele como cantarme cuando decía que extrañaba ir al karaoke. Él era mi hombre perfecto, si tan solo estuviera más cerca.

Eventualmente tome mi almohada, caminé hasta la sala, y me acurruqué sobre el sillón. Las lágrimas nunca cesaron, y me senté sin hacer nada mientras mi teléfono permanecía dormido en la mesita de café.

Mi alarma sonó a las seis, y a pesar de lo exhausta que estaba por estar despierta toda la noche, me levanté del sillón, corriendo a mi habitación para apagarla. Regresando rápidamente de nuevo a la sala, revise mi teléfono, tontamente esperando que hubiera algo ahí.

Mientras una nueva ronda de lágrimas comenzaba cuando no encontré nada. Tomando mi laptop, me senté en la cama y con expresión derrotada la encendí. Necesitaba hablar con él, incluso si eso significaba complete humillación.

Inmediatamente entré al sitio para ver en su perfil que no se había conectado desde la última vez que hablé con él, lo que en sí, era una pequeña consolación. No había regresado a buscar a alguien más la noche anterior.

Rápidamente le escribí un correo, mi último intento de contactarme con él antes de rendirme.

_Edward,_

_Sé que probablemente estás realmente enojado conmigo en este momento, y no puedo culparte por no responder mis mensajes. Pero verdaderamente necesito hablar contigo, para explicarte. Estoy conectada justo ahora y no voy a ir a clase. Estoy muy cansada y distraída. Por favor._

_Bella_

Presioné enviar y esperé, arrastrándome a la cocina por una bebida energizante, demasiado exhausta para molestarme en hacer café. Además, si él no respondía en una hora o algo así, iba a tratar de dormir de nuevo.

Acabada de dar mi último sorbo cuando escuché la alarma de mi correo de mi laptop y me precipité a través de mi apartamento para llegar a ella.

_Nada qué explicar. Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche y que haya valido la pena._

Sus palabras eran picantes y desalentadoras, pero aún estaba en contacto; era un comienzo. Y estaba más determinada a hablar con él ahora que antes, sin importar cuántos correos o mensajes o llamadas ignoradas tuviera que hacer.

Aunque, su siguiente respuesta, desgarra mi corazón y mi garganta se atasca con un sollozo contenido.

_¿Plato de segunda mesa? ¿Realmente creía que era eso?_ me pregunté a mí misma y luego suspire fuertemente. ¿Qué razón le había dado para pensar otra cosa? Pero, ¿Cómo podía creer que eso era todo lo que él era para mí? ¿Realmente no sabía cómo me consumía, en mente y cuerpo?

Cuando finalmente vi su nombre iluminado en mi teléfono después de mi último mensaje, mi corazón brincó en mi garganta, pero lo respondí ansiosamente.

Podía escuchar la ira y el dolor contenidos en cada respuesta, aún a pesar de la tensión en nuestra conversación, una cosa estaba completamente clara. La definición de nuestra relación era tan incierta para él como lo era para mí. Aunque, lo que no había esperado, era su reacción a mi respuesta.

"Cálmate, Bella".

_Nadie _me ha visto nunca llorar, ni quiera mi propio padre, por no mencionar a un hombre que no conocía. Pro como con muchas otras cosas, al final, no podía negarle lo que quería, en el momento en el apareció en la pantalla, supe que tenía que ser completamente honesta con él.

Lo deseaba a él. No deseaba a nadie más, y eso me aterrorizaba hasta las entrañas. Pero el dolor que me golpeó ante la mención de dejarme ir completamente —y la rabia ante la idea de que los roles se cambiaran y otra mujer lo tocara— me espantaban aún más.

Sin embargo, lo reprimí todo al mismo tiempo. No podía dejarlo ir.

Así que, éramos 'amantes cibernéticos exclusivos'.

A pesar de su insistencia de que durmiera un poco, peleé tanto como pude hasta que me fue imposible seguir manteniendo mis ojos abiertos. Había estado despierta por más de veinticuatro horas, y llorando durante la mayor parte de las últimas ocho o nueve. Apenas lo escuché susurrar 'buenas noches' antes de que el sueño me venciera.

Y ahí estaba yo parada en la cocina, mi teléfono en el piso, dejándolo caer ante la sorpresa por su declaración.

"Porque me gustaría pasar Año Nuevo contigo en Nueva York".

Mi respiración salía en jadeos y mi mente nadaba en círculos. Nuevo año… en New York… con Edward.

"¿Bella?"

Su voz salía del teléfono que estaba a mis pies y me deslicé hacia abajo por las alacenas para recuperarlo, regresándolo a mi oreja.

"Te refieres a… ¿cara a cara?" pregunté agitadamente, mis manos temblando ligeramente.

Casi esperaba que se pusiera a la defensiva de nuevo como lo había hecho con la mención inicial de las webcams.

"Sí. Cara a cara".

Mi estómago dio una vuelta y mi corazón se agitó ante la fuerte certeza de su tono, pero todo se sentía muy rápido.

"Edward, nada amaría más que pasar Año Nuevo contigo", contesté, tragando fuertemente la emoción creciendo en mi garganta. "Pero no hay ninguna manera en que yo pudiera permitirme un boleto de avión con tan poco tiempo".

"¿Dije que tenías que pagar por él? _Estoy invitándote, _después de todo. Puedes considerarlo un regalo adelantado de Navidad", contestó y yo pude escuchar la sonrisa satisfecha en su voz.

"Nunca podría devolver algo como eso", reí entre dientes en voz baja, agitando mi cabeza.

"Por supuesto que puedes. Solo di sí y ven a New York", susurró al teléfono y sentí a mi cara arder en un sonrojo.

"Sí", respondí de todo corazón y sin reservaciones, mi sonrisa ensanchándose casi dolorosamente en mi cara. La idea de que realmente sería capaz de tocarlo y finalmente lo sentiría besándome mientras solo había podido imaginarlo me hacía imposible responder otra cosa. "¿Pero por qué New York?"

"Bueno, antes que nada, es un lugar neutral", respondió de manera casual y yo canturreé en acuerdo. Él tenía un punto ahí, un primer encuentro en el terreno del otro daría la ventaja de la comodidad sobre el que no estaba en su lugar."Pero también… obviamente nunca has ido a New York para Año Nuevo si estás preguntando eso".

"Acepto la culpa. Pero lo he visto por televisión, si eso cuenta", murmuré, causando que él estallara en risa, lo que había extrañado mucho.

"Ni siquiera se acerca, Bella", se rio entre dientes y empezó a contarme toda la diversión que New York ofrecía, y para el final de nuestra conversación, yo estaba incluso aún _más _ansiosa por ir.

Si era posible.

Por las siguientes dos semanas, traté de contener mi anticipación por ir New York cuando salía de mi apartamento, no queriendo decirle a nadie de mis planes. Ni siquiera traté de explicarle nada de eso a Alice, y mucho menos a mi padre, a quien vería en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Me tomó todo no temblar de la emoción, cuando revisé mi correo en medio de mi clase de Psicología, para encontrar mi itinerario de vuelo de Seattle a New York. El profesor me miró fijamente ante el grito agudo que no pude contener y deslicé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, encogiéndome en mi asiento mientras toda la clase me volteaba a ver.

_Lección aquí… _nunca _abrir un correo en Psicología._

Me apresuré a casa tanto como pude, ansiosa no solo por decirle que había recibido el correo de los boletos… si no porque había sido un _largo _par de semanas sin mi 'doc ojiverde'.

Además de que la Madre Naturaleza había hecho una visita inesperada, Edward había cambiado también su turno la semana con uno de los otros médicos para tener la semana después de Navidad libre. Así que todos nuestros planes durante la semana pasada habían sido por email, mensajes y las ocasionales —demasiado breves— llamadas.

Pero esa noche él estaba libre, y era mío.

Después de ducharme y ponerme un top simple y bragas, revisé la computadora para ver si ya se había conectado. Como no, me senté en la barra y me hice una cena rápida.

El microondas acaba de sonar cuando escuché la alarma de mi laptop, y me precipité hacia ella y sonreí por la notificación que decía que él estaba llamando.

"Hey, sexy", canturreé mientras aceptaba la llamada.

"Bien ahora, por el saludo", se rió entre dientes mientras dejaba salir un lento suspiro. "Ha sido una semana larga. Dudo verme sexy".

"Déjame ser el juez en eso", repliqué un momento después, su imagen apareciendo en mi pantalla e instantáneamente mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente. Se veía cansado, pero aún era Edward, la cara que había querido ver toda la semana. "_Tan _sexy".

Rodó sus ojos y agitó su cabeza. "Lo que digas. Tu turno".

"Solo dame dos segundos. Voy por mi cena rápidamente". Dije, volteándome hacia el microondas.

"Por favor, Bella. He esperado toda la semana para verte", pidió, y me volteé para verlo recostarse en su silla con una expresión desgastada. "Y esta es nuestra última noche antes de New York".

Sonrío ligeramente, agachándome para abrir mi cámara. "Solo ignora el desastre de mi apartamento".

Supe el momento en que mi imagen apareció en su pantalla cuando vi la suave sonrisa levantar sus facciones. "Esa será la _última _cosa a la que le prestaré atención", dijo y reí ante su respuesta mientras me alejaba. "¿_Siempre_ andas en tu apartamento así?"

"Solo cuando hay calientes doctores mirándome", sonreí sobre mi hombro y saqué mi cena del microondas.

"Oh, ¿es así? ¿Y qué tan seguido es eso?" preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de suprimir su sonrisa —sin éxito, tenía que agregar.

Regresé a la barra y puse la caja al lado de la laptop. Pinchando el contenido con mi tenedor. "Bueno, he tenido un periodo de sequía. No he tenido ninguno ni un día en toda la semana", bromeé, mirándolo por el rabillo de mi ojo. "Pero hay uno, que me vuelve completamente loca. Él es _realmente _caliente, también. Me pone mojada y excitada el solo _pensar _en él".

"Hmmm, ¿debería estar celoso?" dio con una ceja levantada, pero su postura continuaba relajada.

"_Mucho", _guiñé y sonreí, agradecida de que estuviera de buen humor esta noche y jugara conmigo. "Solo sus palabras y el sonido de su voz pueden hacer que me corra más fuerte que cualquier otra vez en mi vida. Quizás ya me ha arruinado para cualquier otro hombre".

"Suena como un tipo afortunado", contestó, su voz ligeramente áspera captó mi atención mientras tomaba un bocado. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos estaban oscuros… estaba excitado. "Qué mal que voy a tener que robarte lejos de él".

"No lo sé, él es una competencia bastante dura. También tiene esos increíbles dedos con los que fantaseo durante horas. Cómo se sentirían en mi cabello, por todo mi cuerpo… dentro de mí", gemí suavemente, envolviendo mis labios alrededor del trozo de pollo en mi tenedor y jalándolo suavemente. Cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras tragaba, suspirando alegremente antes de volver a mirarlo. "Y mirarlos envolverse alrededor de su increíble polla —es orgásmico".

"Joder", dejó salir, retorciéndose en su silla y su mano desapareciendo debajo de la pantalla. "Dios, he extraño tu boquita atrevida, bebé".

"Hey, ¿por qué tu cámara se apagó?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido mientras su imagen desaparecía de mi pantalla, pero él no contestó. Por un momento pensé que la conexión se había interrumpido, hasta que lo escuché decir mi nombre. "Edward, apagaste tu cámara".

"¿Pusiste el silencio o algo? No puedo escucharte", dijo, y revisé que todo estuviera bien.

"¿Puedes escucharme ahora?" pregunté, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, así que llevé mis manos a las teclas.

_BellaNova: ¿Aún no puedes oírme?_

"No, nada", replicó, y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello.

_Mierda, _gruñí internamente. Habíamos esperado toda la semana por esto, y nuestra última vez antes del día después de Navidad. Una larga semana más.

_BellaNova: Tú cámara está apagada._

"No, aún está prendida, bebé", murmuró y dejó salir un gruñido de frustración, lo escuché reír suavemente entre dientes y yo entrecerré los ojos. "Y también la tuya. Eres sexy cuando estás enojada".

Manoteé frente a la cámara y escuché a su risa aumentar, puse mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y escribí de nuevo.

_BellaNova: Déjame reiniciar, asno._

"No, ¡no!" exclamó inmediatamente y fruncí el ceño por confusión. "Tu dijiste que podías correrte con el sonido de su voz, ¿no?"

Gemí suavemente mientras el tono profundo regresaba a su voz, mordí mi labio ansiosamente. Era el tono posesivo el que me hacía sentirme atractiva y con las rodillas gelatinosas al mismo tiempo —algo que solo él podía lograr.

Simplemente asentí en respuesta.

"Te haré correrte diez veces más duro".

"Oh, santa mierda", gimoteé, agarrándome de la barra como soporte.

"No escribas, solo escucha. Siéntate en tu sofá", ordenó, usando una voz que nunca antes había escuchado. Era fuerte y dominante, y tan jodidamente excitante que inmediatamente obedecí.

Me senté en el sofá con mi laptop en la mesa frente a mí, jadeando en anticipación.

"Desnúdate para mí. Lentamente".

Tragué duro, cruzando mis brazos frente a mí y levantando mi top por encima de mi cabeza, escuchando su sutil gemido mientras revelaba mis pechos. Me despegué del cojín y comencé a deslizar mis bragas por mis caderas.

"Más lento".

La boca de mi estómago se tensó mientras él hablaba, alentizando mis movimientos mientras deslizaba mis pulgares a las finas tiras en los lados y las bajaba dolorosamente lento. Una vez en mis rodillas, las solté para que cayeran al piso.

"Abre tus piernas".

Moví mis piernas para obedecer y escuché la bragueta de sus pantalones. Mordí mi labio, viéndolo en mi mente como lo había visto tantas veces. Sus caderas levantándose para bajar sus vaqueros, dejando su erección a la vista. Su mano moviéndose para enroscar sus dedos alrededor de ella, y la tensión en su cara mientras lo hacía.

"Dios, puesto a que estás jodidamente mojada. Voltéate y arrodíllate en el sillón. Muéstrame".

Mi cuerpo entero esta temblando con la excitación que provocaba su profundo, ronco tono de voz y me volteé, arrodillándome e inclinándome hacia adelante en el respaldo del sofá.

"Jodidamente hermosa. Tócate para mí, Bella".

Descansé mi cabeza en un brazo mientras mi otra mano baja a mi abdomen, deslizando mis dedos índice y medio por mi clítoris. Gemí suavemente mientras lo pellizcaba gentilmente antes pasarlo entre mis dedos.

"Se siente bien?" preguntó y yo asentí, masajeando la piel entre mis dedos. "¿Sabes qué te harpía justo ahora? ¿por volverme así de loco?"

Cerré mis ojos y tragué duramente. Quizás lo había presionado demasiado, y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado las semanas anteriores, quizás no era la mejor manera de actuar. Pero aún había una fuerte excitación en su voz, estaba segura de ellos. Incluso si no podía verlo.

"Pon tus manos en el respaldo del sofá, no te toques de nuevo hasta que yo lo diga", ordenó y yo gimoteé en respuesta, agarrando el sillón del asiento fuertemente entre mis puños. "Sin quejas, Bella".

Agité mi cabeza y luego la dejé caer, exhalando fuertemente. El efecto que él estaba teniendo en mí era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Sonaba tan poderoso, tan demandante y absolutamente masculino. Y yo estaba disfrutando de ellos más de lo que hubiera esperado, excitada hasta el punto de agonía.

"Ahora, la primera cosa que haría sería enroscar ese bonito cabello en mis dedos y hacer que me miraras mientras provoco a tu clítoris con mi polla. Para que puedas sentir cuán duro estoy por ti, hasta que me ruegues que te folle, y entonces, haría que me dieras placer con una caliente boca tuya".

Mis ojos se apretaron cerrados y mis dedos apretaron el cojín más fuertemente. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo agitada e involuntarios gemidos se escapaban de mis labios. Estaba pulsando de deseo, dolor y desesperación por él.

"¿Quieres que te toque, Bella?" susurró burlonamente y yo asentí, mi espalda arqueándose en respuesta. "¿Justo ahí?"

Suspiré agitadamente, pasando mi lengua por mi seco, tembloroso labio.

"Creo que me gustaría empezar en otro lugar. Como con esos hermosos pechos".

Gemí suavemente y mis pezones se endurecieron instantáneamente ante sus palabras. Imaginar esos largos, ágiles dedos apretando mis pechos, trazando círculos alrededor de la sensible área, causándome gritar de placer mientras los pellizcaba.

"Tan firmes y perfectos", murmuró bajo su respiración, y podía decir por el sonido de su voz que estaba empezando a acercarse. "Tócate de nuevo y mírame. Llévate al borde de tu orgasmo y luego detente, justo como si yo estuviera ahí. Y no trates de engañarme, lo sabré. Conozco cada parpadeo de tus ojos, cada mueca de tu boca, cada movimiento de tu cuerpo cuando estás a punto de correrte".

Un estremecimiento pasó por mi cuerpo ante su brusco tono y también por su declaración. Suprimí una sonrisa y me volteé para mirarlo sobre mi hombro, moviendo mi mano entre mis piernas y gimiendo por el contacto.

"No me pruebes, Bella", gruñó profundamente, provocando que moviera mis dedos rápidamente sobre mi clítoris. Podía sentir la rápida construcción de mi orgasmo, pero traté de mantener mi cara relajada, necesitando mi liberación demasiado.

"Detente. Detente ahora", ordenó, pero yo estaba muy cerca, casi podía saborearlo. Mi pulso estaba golpeando en mis oídos, mi respiración salía en acelerados jadeos. "Lo digo en serio, ¡detente _ahora!"_

"¡Joder!" grité en frustración y caí de lado en el sofá. Acaba de probar la validez de su declaración, conocía mi cuerpo solo por vista, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por enmascarar mis respuestas. Y por eso era capaz de dejarme retorciéndome de necesidad.

"Quieres que te folle, ¿no?" preguntó y pude escuchar la sonrisa casi arrogante que tenía. "Muéstrame qué tanto lo quieres".

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos, mordiendo mi labio duramente mientras subía mis piernas, descansando mis pies en el sillón y dejando que mis rodillas cayeran a los lados.

"Mué .me". rechinó a través de sus audiblemente apretados dientes y me estremecí ante el sonido, moviendo mi manos entre mis piernas y deslizando dos dedos en mi interior. "Empieza a moverlos".

Levanté mis ojos para mirar directamente hacia la cámara mientras comenzaban a moverse, y jadeé mientras mi pulgar se frotaba en círculos alrededor de mi clítoris. Mis caderas se movieron contra mi mano en respuesta y con mis ojos pedí mi liberación.

"Más fuerte. Estaría follándote más fuerte que eso. _Estaré _follándote más fuerte que eso", gruñó, pero su voz se tembló ligeramente, como lo hacía cuando su orgasmo estaba inminente.

En ese momento, con sus palabras repicando en mi cabeza, repentinamente se volvió real para mí. En solo siete cortos días, estaría realmente tocándolo, oliéndolo, _sintiéndolo. _Suspiré de alivio y comencé a embestir más fuerte y más profundamente, sabiendo que mi espera terminaría pronto. La boca de mi estómago estaba en fuego, los músculos en mis muslos se apretaban. _Vamos, Edward. Por favor._

"¿Estás listas?" pregunté agitadamente y yo asentí rápidamente, balanceándome en el borde, necesitando solo ese último empujón para caer. "Córrete para mí, Bella".

"¡Jodida santa mierda!" grité mientras mi espalda se arqueaba profundamente con una final embestida de mis dedos y un giro de mi pulgar. Mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras mi orgasmo me tomaba y mi pecho se movía con agitadas respiraciones mientras escuchaba su gemido unirse al mío.

Colapsé de lado en el sofá, tratando de calmar mi respiración. La habitación daba vueltas a mi alrededor y me sentí mareada, pero completamente satisfecha después de dos largas semanas lejos de él.

"Bebé, estás bien?" escuché la voz de Edward y supe que cara estaba fuera de la vista de la cámara, levanté un dedo, necesitando solo otro minuto para recuperarme.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia la mesa y sonreí mientras tu tono sonaba en mi teléfono. Rodando a mi costado, lo alcancé y lo llevé a mi oreja. "Oh, dios mío".

Rio entre dientes ante mi saludo. "¿Entonces te he ganado?"

Dejé salir una risa ante su broma y agité mi cabeza. "Creo que es seguro decir que _no _hay competencia. Y esto _definitivamente _se repetirá en New York. Con una diferencia".

"¿Cuál?" preguntó curiosamente.

Finalmente me senté y miré a la webcam. "La próxima vez no voy a regresarme".

**x-x-x**

Decirle a Edward buenas noches fue difícil, más que cualquier otra vez que tuviéramos que separarnos. Había pensado que sería más fácil, ya que lo vería en una semana, pero estaba equivocado.

La anticipación por la siguiente semana hizo que el tiempo den Forks por Navidad pasara lentamente, aunque recibí un mensaje de él cada noche con un sonriente beso. ¿Cursi? Definitivamente, pero nunca fallaba en hacerme sonreír. Y cuando me metí en la cama después de pasar todo el día de navidad con mis padres y amigos, releí su mensaje de unas horas antes.

_Te veo mañana, bebé. Dulces sueños :* ~E_

Besé a mi padre en la mejilla cuando me dejó en el aeropuerto temprano, la emoción llenándome mientras me apresuraba a entrar. Mi estómago revoloteaba con mariposas y de ansiedad mientras el avión iniciaba su descenso en el Aeropuerto Internacional JFK. Incluso con el relativamente corto periodo de anticipación, pareció como si le tomara una eternidad aterrizar. Y una vez que lo hizo, me sentí más nerviosa que en cualquier otra experiencia con él.

Lo peo que podría haber hecho él antes de esto era apagar la computadora y nunca regresar. Mi primera vez desnudándome para él no me había puesto tan nerviosa. No estaba tan emocionalmente involucrada como ahora. Y en menos de veinte minutos, él estaría parado justo frente a mí.

¿Qué iba a hacer yo, o decir o sentir? Todo había sido tan fácil por internet, pero ¿la conexión y la química sería la misma entre nosotros en persona? ¿O solo uno lo sentiría una vez que estuviéramos cara a cara?

Mientras el avión rodaba, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más duro, mientras tomaba mi equipaje de mano contra mi pecho. Tomé una temblorosa respiración mientras el botón del cinturón se apagaba y el capitán anunciaba nuestra llegada, deslizando la correa de mi bolsa en mi hombro.

_Cálmate, irá bien, Bella, _me mantuve asegurándome mientras pasaba puerta de terminal tras puerta de terminal, acercándome a mi destino.

Moviéndome entre la multitud hasta reclamo de equipaje, mis ojos comenzaron a moverse ansiosamente alrededor de los grupos de personas reunidas a cada lado. Incluso me levanté en mis puntas para ver la más ligera pista de él, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

Él _tenía _que estar ahí. No había razón por la que me mandaría un billete de avión solo para quedarme parada en medio de Nueva York. Traté de calmarme a mí misma, tratando de jalar respiraciones más profundas hasta mis pulmones.

Sin embargo, aun cuando entré en el reclamo de equipaje, me quedé allí perdida, incapaz de encontrarlo.

Justo mientras sentía a las lágrimas empezar a formarse, escuché una conmoción más allá del grupo de personas frente a mí.

"¡Bella!"

Alcé la vista ante el sonido de mi nombre, mis ojos buscando frenéticamente la fuente. La voz se escuchó más fuerte y lo encontré, finalmente moviéndose entre la multitud hacia mí.

Mi respiración se estremeció ligeramente mientras empezaba a avanzar tentativamente hacia él, aliviada solo de verlo. La webcam no había hecho nada para prepararme para la verdadera belleza del hombre en persona.

Era más alto de lo que esperaba, pero todo lo demás de él era absolutamente perfecto. El cabello con el que había soñado con pasar mis dedos entre él estaba en su estado usual, aunque ligeramente más despeinado. Deteniéndose a solo unos metros de mí para calmar su respiración, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

"Bueno, hola", jadeó.

Al sonido de su voz, dejé caer mi bolsa donde estaba parada, avanzando dos pasos, inmediatamente perdiéndome entre sus brazos. Sonreí mientras su ligera barba se frotaba contra mi mejilla cuando me levantó del piso. Mis brazos se aferraban con fuerza alrededor de sus hombros mientras sus fuertes me abrazaban firmemente alrededor de la cintura.

Estaba en el cielo; inhalando su limpio y masculino olor al fin, sintiendo su respiración en mi cabello mientras mis labios besaban ligeramente la piel de su cuello.

"Dios, me alegra que finalmente estés aquí", murmuró y lentamente hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mirándome por un momento antes de finalmente presionar su labios contra los míos en un firme, pero gentil beso. Metí mis dedos entre su cabello, entremetí mis dedos en su cabello, sujetándolo contra mí y disfrutando este momento con el que había estado soñando por tanto tiempo. Él estaba ahí, en mis brazos, y sentí una lágrima de alivio bajar por mi mejilla. Descansando su frente contra la mía mientras nos separábamos, abrí mis ojos para encontrarlo mirándome, nunca perdiendo su agarre alrededor de mí. "Lamento llegar tarde".

* * *

><p>No hace falta decir que la paria de la sociedad, posiblemente Sil, o mejor conocida como Silvana, tradujo este capi. Solo yo me tardo tanto… No tengo excusas, solo que tenía un bloqueo (sí, solo yo me bloqueo al traducir)… Llevo algo de prisa, así que si hay algún error, me disculpo<p>

Y bueno, ya, yo no tengo nada que decir :D  
>Solo que deberían de pasar a leer Oficial Buenote, en el perfil de las Tweeties ;)<p>

Hasta la próxima, pequeños saltamontes…

**Dolce**&Acide


End file.
